Vocaloid Go To School
by Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko
Summary: Para chara Vocaloid disuruh oleh Master untuk sekolah. Bagaimana kisah mereka saat bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baru disekolah mereka? Warning didalam! Don't like don't read! Chap 15 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Readers! XD**

**Author balik lagi dengan fic baru~ (tuntutan anak-anak AFVIC biar gak kena sanksi berat, yaitu dikick dari sana *plak) Soalnya fic author yang multichip semuanya dari fandom lain, sementara yang dari Vocaloid Cuma one shot! DX**

**Sebelumnya author minta maaf kalau fic ini 'mungkin' mirip dengan fic lainnya alias idenya pasaran… (_ _")**

**Tanpa banyak bacod lagi kita langsung ke story~ XD**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid © **Yamaha Corp. dkk

**Vocaliod Go To School © **Sakura Kyouko Puella Magi

**Rate:  
K+ **(Sewaktu-waktu bias berubah berhubung otak author yang mesum *kebanyakan ngeliat pic H*)

**Genre:  
**Friendship, Humor (dijamin garingnya ngalahin wafer tergaring sepanjang sejarah *lebay)

**Pairing:  
**Voca/Utau x OC

**Warning:**

Kayaknya gak bias dibilang OOC, soalnya para Vocaloid gak punya sifat yang tetap (kecuali makanan kesukaan dan couplenya *berdasarkan pengetahuan author yang sangat minim*), OC, bahasa gak baku, little crossover, crack pair, gak jelas, gak terima flame karena itu tindakan pengecut! Don't like don't read!

**Summary:  
**Para chara Vocaloid disuruh oleh Master untuk sekolah. Bagaimana kisah mereka saat bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baru disekolah mereka? Don't like don't read!

**Oh ya, author membuka lowongan OC untuk para author lainnya! Sebutin nama OC dan karakternya gimana (jenis kelamin, makanan favorit, sifatnya, dll) dan via PM!**

**~(^o^~)Vocaloid(~^o^)~**

Disebuah komplek perumahan elit berdirilah sebuah mansion yang cukup megah. Rumah tersebut dihuni oleh 7 orang yaitu Kagamine bersaudara (RinLen), Hatsune bersaudara (MikuMikuo), dan Baka Shion (KaitoAkaitoKaiko) *author ditimpukin Shion Brothers. Mereka sedang melakukan rutinitas mereka seperti Kagaminest yang sedang makan buah tropis kesukaan mereka, Miku dan Mikuo sedang berebut negi, Kaito dan Kaiko yang sedang makan eskrim dengan tidak berperike-eskrim-an, Akaito yang sedang makan (atau minum?) sambal botol merek BCD *pelesetan merk biar gak promosi. Pagi mereka yang tenang tiba-tiba terganggu oleh suara Pak Pos yang sangat sumbang.

"TOBI ANAK BAIK BAWA SURAT!" teriak sang pak pos dengan suara yang merdu (baca: merusak dunia) sehingga para penghuni mansion yang malang harus menutup telinga mereka.

"TOBIIII! Sudah gue bilang jangan teriak, un!" bentak seorang lagi.

"Siapa sih yang berani mengganggu breakfast gue?" keluh seseorang didalam rumah itu yang biasa dipanggil Kagamine Len the Shota Master! *disumpel pisang

"Breakfast? Sekarang sudah jam 10 siang tahu! Jam lo rusak ya?" bentak seorang perempuan yang mirip dengan laki-laki tadi, Kagamine Rin.

"MIKU-NEE! TOLONG BUKAKAN PINTUNYA!" teriak Len dari dalam kamar. Seketika itu juga Len tepar dengan tidak elitnya karena dihajar Rin.

"Berisik! Gue ada didepan lo shota! Kagak usah teriak!" bentak Miku sambil mengakhiri perang Neginya lalu menuju pintu depan.

"Siang mbak, un! Betul ini mansion Vocaloid, un?" Tanya seorang pria, er… wanita… Terserah readers lah mau nganggap dia laki-laki atau perempuan *diledakin

"Siang juga mbak…" balas Miku, tukang pos itu memberikan death glare kepada Miku.

"Mbak, mbak. Gue ini cowok tahu, un!" bentak si tukang pos yang bernama Deidara.

"Eh? Maaf ya, muka anda lebih mengarah ke perempuan soalnya…" balas Miku sambil menahan tawanya.

"Gue bilang juga apa senpai! Muka senpai lebih mirip perempuan karena Tobi itu anak baik!" kata temannya yang bernama Tobi ikut-ikutan dengan gajenya.

"Kagak nyambung oi muka rata, un!" bentak Deidara sambil menginjak muka Tobi. 'Kami-sama, kenapa engkau memasangkanku dengan anak autis ini, un? Gue lebih memilih si Psychopaths itu daripada dengan si autis stadium sepak bola, eh, maksud gue stadium akhir ini, un!' batin Deidara meratapi nasibnya.

"Err… Lalu, untuk apa anda kemari mbak? Eh, mas?"

"Mas? Gue baru 20 tahun, un!" balas Deidara sambil mengelus dadanya. 'Sabar, sabar… Orang sabar disayang Danna, un…' "Ada surat dari Crypton Academy beserta paket kiriman dari seseorang yang mengaku master, un," kata Deidara sambil membaca tulisan yang tertera dipaket itu.

"Master? Berikan paketnya!" teriak Miku sambil berusaha mengambil paket itu 'Pasti isinya Negi limited edition! Gak bakal gue kasih ke Mikuo meskipun hanya secuil!' batin Miku nista.

"Enak aja, un. Tanda tangan surat terimanya dulu, un…" Deidara lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang biasanya digunakan sebagai tanda paket telah diterima.

"Huh! Mendokusai…" kata Miku sebal sambil menandatangani kertas itu. Sementara itu ditempat lain, seseorang dengan rambut model nanas mendadak bersin hebat sehingga pion Shogi yang sedang dimainkannya berhamburan semua.

"Ini paketnya, un. Jangan lupa suratnya dibaca baik-baik, un!" kata Deidara lalu menyeret Tobi yang masih pingsan. Miku lalu masuk kedalam sambil membawa paket dan suratnya. Tak lupa dia menutup pintunya.

"Dari siapa Miku-chan my lovely negi?" Tanya Kaito yang tidak menyadari adanya aura membunuh dari saudara kembar Miku, Hatsune Mikuo.

"Dari master," jawab Miku singkat namun bias membuat ruangan itu menjadi ramai.

"MASTER? Hore! Stok jeruk dan pisang seumur hidup!" teriak Kagaminest berbarengan.

"Mustahil! Itu pasti stok eskrim untukku dan Kaiko!" balas Kaito sementara Kaiko sudah ngiler duluan.

"BaKaito, gak mungkin eskrim bias dipaketin gini tanpa mencair. Otak lo dimana sih? Eskrim?" ejek Miku. Kaito hanya membuang mukanya ketempat sampah. *author dilempar ke kutub

"Lalu isinya apa Miku-nee?" tanya Len yang penasaran dengan isi dari paket itu. Miku lalu membuka isi paket itu, dan… Cengo in the spot missal terjadi.

"Apa ini? Seragam?" tanya Akaito sambil mengangkat sebuah baju dan celana.

"Oh ya! Tadi ada surat dari Crypton Academy…" kata Miku sambil memamerkan surat itu.

"Rin, kau berpikiran hal yang sama denganku?" tanya Len sambil bisik-bisik.

"Mungkin," balas Rin pendek.

"Yah, gue kira eskrim…" kata Kaiko kecewa sambil mengelap iler dimulutnya menggunakan syal Kaito. Sayangnya Kaito memang terlalu baka untuk menyadarinya. *author disumpel eskrim

"Buset dah nih anak. Ngiler kagak kira-kira… Ampe banjir local gini," kata Miku sambil geleng-geleng kelapa, maksudnya kepala.

"Buruan baca suratnya!" teriak Mikuo yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil makan Negi.

**Yth. Penghuni Voca Mansion**

**Bersama surat ini saya, Hiyama Kiyoteru sebagai kepala Crpyton Academy menyampaikan amanat dari master kalian agar kalian bersekolah disini. Semua biaya ditanggung oleh master, jadi kalian tidak perlu pusing memikirkan biayanya. Pembagian kelas bisa dilihat besok dipapan pengumuman. Peraturan-peraturan sekolah juga akan diberitahu besok.**

**Hiyama Kiyoteru, Headmaster Crypton Academy**

'Ternyata bener yang gue pikirin,' batin Kagaminest sambil mengeluh.

'Hore! Masuk sekolah! Setidaknya setelah masuk sekolah gue gak diejek Baka lagi sama ayang Miku!' tidak usah dikasih tahu pun readers sudah tahu siapa yang berpikiran seperti ini.

'Sekolah? Disana ada negi tidak ya?' batin Mikuo nista.

'Eskrim…' batin Kaiko sambil ngiler didalam hati-?-

"Yah, ini gak buruk juga… Gue bosen dirumah terus…" kata Akaito samba makan cabe.

"Yosh! Kita segera bersiap untuk besok! Cepat kalian tidur!" teriak Kaito semangat. Lainnya segera menjitak Kaito. "Kenapa kalian ngejitak gue? Salah Gue apa?" keluh Kaito sambil mengelus benjolnya.

"Pantesan master nyuruh ktia sekolah! Otak lo emang udah parah, IQ tiarap!" bentak Rin.

"Ini masih siang BAKA! Kenapa lo nyuruh tidur?" bentak Len mendukung Rin.

"Eh? Iya ya…" kata Kaito pendek.

"Ya udah, kita beli peralatan sekolah buat besok…" kata Miku seraya menuju pintu depan.

"Ikut!" teriak Kaiko manja sambil mengandeng tangan Miku. Kaito dan Mikuo iri.

"Rin, kita online aja yuk…" Ajak Len kepada Rin. "Yuk. Gue juga bosen ngeliatin muka-muka baka disini…" jawab Rin sambil sebuah negi dengan panjang 1 meter mendarat dengan mulus dikepalanya.

"Gue kagak baka! Dan kembalikan negiku!" teriak Mikuo sambil mengadahkan tangannya meminta-minta (Mikuo: Author sialan! Emangnya gue pengemis?) neginya kembali.

"Nih! Tapi sebelumnya…" kata Rin menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil mematahkan negi yang tak bedosa itu menjadi 10 bagian (10 cm)

"Oh no! My Lovely Hunny Bunny Sweety Negi-chan!" tangis Mikuo (Iya, dia nangis) sambil meratapi nasib neginya yang sudah menjadi kecil-kecil. Teman-temanya (selain Miku dan Akaito) langsung muntah ditempat.

"Kagak sudi gue punya keluarga seautis dia!" kata Kaito sambil menunjuk Mikuo. Beruntung Mikuo tidak mendengarnya, jadi Kaito selamat dari maut.

"Yuk dah, tinggalin aja mereka…" kata Rin sambil menyeret Len kekamar.

**-TBC-**

**Yeah! Chapie perdana! XD**

**Emang pendek, soalnya autho emang rada susah mikir jalan ceritanya… DX**

**Jangan lupa, pendaftaran OC! Author membutuhkan OC agar sedikit lebih ramai… XD**

**Akhir kata…**

**Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo minna~ XD**

**Yang request baru 1 ya? *pundung**

**Gak pa-pa deh, yang penting udah ada yang mau request. XD**

**Dikarenakan author yang kurang tahu nama-nama chara, ciri-ciri fisik, makanan kesukaan termasuk couplenya dan juga author yang males ngebaca Wikipedia (ribet sih) makanya author membutuhkan OCnya~ DX**

**Rin : Author curhat terus! *makan jeruk**

**Author : Suka-suka! Weq~**

**Len : *cuek**

**Author : Eh, daripada kamu bengong mending balas reviewnya dulu Len…**

**Len : Okay, okay!**

**chanchan****nanachan: **Makasih! XD

Love storynya ada kok, tapi mungkin agak kurang seru (author kurang bisa ngebikin romance)

**Miki Abbadonia Lucifen: **Tau samba kan? Itu tarian khas Brazil (sok tempe mode). Dan nih Word sialan malah diubahnya dari sambil menjadi samba… =="

Thanks koreksinya… XD

**aikayuuki: **Iya! Abisnya gak ada Microsoft lain… DX

Masa make Microsoft Excel? *plak

**Hiroshi Fuchida Ruchapyon: **Lam kenal juga! XD

UKK? Ujian Kenaikan Kelas? Saia udah lulus SMA 1 tahun lalu dan sekarang gy nyari kerja… XD

**Chairinnisa N: **Thanks reviewnya… :)

Rencananya sih anggota Akatsuki emang nampang, tapi gak terlalu banyak *anggap aja mereka jadi petugas sementara

**Rani Konako: **Thanks reviewnya… XD

OCnya dimasukin chapie depan… Gak pa-pa kan? XD

**Review sudah dibalas, sekarang discaimer~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid ©**Yamaha Corp. dkk

**Vocaliod Go To School ©**Sakura Kyouko Puella Magi

**Rate:  
K+**(Sewaktu-waktu bias berubah berhubung otak author yang mesum *kebanyakan ngeliat pic H*)

**Genre:  
**Friendship, Humor (dijamin garingnya ngalahin wafer tergaring sepanjang sejarah *lebay)

**Pairing:  
**Voca/Utau x OC

**Warning:**

Kayaknya gak bias dibilang OOC, soalnya para Vocaloid gak punya sifat yang tetap (kecuali makanan kesukaan dan couplenya *berdasarkan pengetahuan author yang sangat minim*), OC, bahasa gak baku, little crossover, crack pair, bahasa campuran (lo-gue, aku-kamu, saya-anda tergantung karakter yang diajak bicara), gak jelas, gak terima flame karena itu tindakan pengecut! Don't like don't read!

**Summary:  
**Para chara Vocaloid disuruh oleh Master untuk sekolah. Bagaimana kisah mereka saat bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baru disekolah mereka? Don't like don't read!

**~(^o^~)Vocaloid(~^o^)~**

Disebuah gue sumpek yang mewah aka mepet sawah… Ups, salah! Itu mah lebih cocok untuk fandom sebelah… (ULANG!)

Disebuah kota bernama Crypton City, berdirilah sebuah academy yang namanya persis dengan nama kota itu. Yap! Namanya Crypton Academy! Sekolah ter-elit dikota tersebut, dimana muridnya kebanyakan anak-anak orang kaya dan juga pintar. Namun sekolah seperti apapun tidak akan lengkap jika tidak ada muridnya yang jahil, apalagi mesum… (Fakta! Gak tau yang mesumnya…)

Digerbang Academy tersebut berdirilah tujuh onggok manusia *dilibas para chara* maksud saia tujuh manusia yang setelah diidentifikasi mereka adalah penghuni mansion yang kemarin didatangi oleh pak pos sarap yang mengaku anak baik.

"Miku-nee, sekarang kita harus ngapain?" tanya Len polos.

"Kita harus ke ruang kepala sekolah… Untuk menanyakan dimana ruang kelas kita…" jawab Miku. Len hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ayo cepat kita pergi! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui dimana ruang kelas kita!" teriak Kaito semangat sambil bertanya sana-sini dimana ruang kepala sekolah berada.

"Tumben BaKaito itu berinisiatif sendiri tanpa disuruh. Tapi sekali baka tetap saja baka…" ejek Mikuo sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Akaito tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak lihat ruangan itu?" tanya Mikuo lalu menunjuk sebuah ruangan. All chara (-Kaito) melihat kearah tangan Mikuo mengarah. "Jelas-jelas ruang kepala sekolah ada disana, bahkan tulisannya udah termasuk ukuran yang lumayan besar. Tapi sib aka akut itu tidak menyadarinya…" jelas Mikuo agak panjang kurang lebar.

"Benar juga katamu…" kata Akaito sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Jangan-jangan kalian tidak menyadarinya juga…" Mikuo sweatdrop.

"ENAK SAJA! Kami juga menyadarinya!" teriak semuanya (-Kaito dan Mikuo)

'Beberapa detik yang lalu sih' batin mereka (-Kaito dan Mikuo). Jiah! Ternyata mereka juga gak sadar… =.=

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi…"

**-Skip time, headmaster room-**

Diruangan kepala sekolah, seseorang dengan pakaian yang lumayan keren sedang duduk mengurusi berkas-berkas murid di academy itu. Disebelahnya terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut twintail pendek berwarna hitam sedang berkeliling meja (lebih tepatnya mengganggu) sang kepala sekolah, Hiyama Kiyoteru. Entahlah bocah perempuan itu adalah anaknya atau…

"Yuki, bisakah kau berhenti bergelantungan di tanganku? Aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi bekerja…" bentak Kiyoteru dengan lembut-?-

"Ih~ Kiyo-kun… Jangan marah seperti itu… Kita kan sebentar lagi akan bertunangan…" jawab anak kecil yang dipanggil Yuki tadi. Sepertinya terjawab sudah kalau bocah itu adalah pacar dan calon tunangannya.

"Itu masih butuh 10 tahun lagi! Umurmu saja masih belum cukup untuk berpacaran!"

"Dasar pedo!" teriak Yuki sambil memalingkan muka.

"AKU BUKAN PEDO!" balas Kiyoteru. Yuki menatap Kiyoteru dan seketika bermunculan percikan-percikan petir diantara mata mereka berdua.

"Eng.. Ehem… Maaf, apa ini ruangan kepala sekolah?" tanya seorang murid berambut hijau tosca berambut twintail bernama Miku dengan wajah yang agak… memerah?

"Ah… Um… Benar, saya adalah Hiyama Kiyoteru, kepala sekolah disini…" sebelum sempat Kiyoteru menyelesaikan perkataannya, Yuki sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Dan juga sensei ero dan pedo di sekolah ini! Umph…" teriak Yuki. Kiyoteru langung membekap mulut Yuki dengan tangannya. Sementara Miku and friend malah cengo on the spot. Keheningan terjadi.

"Ternyata mereka memang berpacaran…" bisik Kaiko pada Akaito. Jiwa gosip bangkit!

"Hi~ Amit-amit dah gue punya sensei kayak gitu!" bisik Akaito sambil merinding.

"Sepertinya umur mereka berbeda 10 tahun, bahkan mungkin lebih…" bisik Miku pada Mikuo, sementara Mikuo hanya adem ayem sambil makan negi.

"Ano… Kami murid baru… Kami disuruh oleh master untuk bersekolah disini dan anda sudah mengirimkan surat ke mansion kami…" ucap Len memecah keheningan. Kiyoteru memalingkan mukanya kearah mereka.

"Oh, jadi kalian Kagamine, Hatsune dan Baka Shion ya? Selamat datang di Crypton Academy!" kata Kiyoteru sambil menjabat tangan mereka tapi disambut dengan death glare oleh Shion bersaudara.

"KAMI BUKAN BAKA SHION!" teriak mereka bertiga kompak.

"Oh ya? Tapi surat dari master kalian mengatakan kalau nama kalian itu Baka Shion…" ucap Kiyoteru sambil membaca ulang surat dari master untuk memeriksa kalau-kalau ada kesalahan. Sementara Shion brothers udah nangis sambil garuk-garuk tanah dan teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"BWAHAHAHA! Apa gue bilang? Kalian itu memang baka! Hahaha!" kata Miku sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Buruan kita kekelas! Gue udah gak sabar…" kata Miku sambil membuka buku panduannya.

"Kelas kalian ada dilantai 3 persis disamping kanan lift. Dan liftnya ada disana…" ucap Kiyoteru sambil menonjok *author dibunuh* maksudnya menunjuk ke arah lift. Pasukan Miku segera menuju lift itu.

**-Meanwhile at class 3 A-**

Dikelas 3 A, para muridnya yang rajin sedang melakukan rutinitas masing-masing. Seperti memakan tuna goreng, terong rebus, sirup wortel, jus apel, dan… Sebentar! Ini kelas atau pasar? Ah, lupakan…

"Yes! Aku menang!" teriak bocah berambut merah yang warna matanya berwarna berbeda, mata kanannya berwarna merah sedangkan mata kirinya berwarna kuning.

"Gue bilang juga apa Gaku~ Lo gak bakal menang tanding catur secara lo itu baka!" ejek perempuan berambut hijau pendek sambil meminum sirup wortelnya.

"Sesuai perjanjian. Kau harus mentraktirku makan sepuasnya di kantin siang ini!" ucap bocah berambut merah tadi kepada orang berambut ungu.

"Cih! Baik, baik…"

"Yuu-chan, kau hebat!" teriak perempuan berambut hijau tadi kepada anak berambut merah yang diapnggilnya Yuu, tepatnya Tsukiyomi Yuu.

"Gumi-san, jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Malu tahu!" teriak Yuu sambil memalingkan mukanya yang memerah.

"Habisnya kamu crossdresser sih, jadinya kawai kayak cewek beneran!" jawab Gumi sambil menyubit kedua pipi Yuu.

Brak! Suara apa itu? Bukan Yuu yang terjatuh dari kursi, tapi suara pintu yang sedang dibuka (baca: didobrak) oleh para pejuang-?- kita. Semua siswa dikelas itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

"Hosh! Hosh! Capek…" ucap Akaito sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Kan sudah gue bilang jangan lari! Liftnya kan gak terlalu jauh…" ucap Rin sambil geleng-geleng.

"Lo itu baka atau autis sih?" tanya Miku sedangkan yang ditanya hanya membuang mukanya.

"Eh? Siapa mereka? Anak baru?" tanya murid berambut kuning yang hanya melihat mereka selama 1 detik, lalu berpaling lagi ke hapenya, Akita Neru.

"Neru, bisakah lo berhenti memainkan hapemu itu untuk 5 menit saja?" tanya teman semejanya, Kasane Teto.

"Berisik lo rambut bor! Gue lagi meriksa kalau aja ada notif di FB gue!" teriak Neru tepat ditelinga Teto yang membuat Teto kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa. *didepak

"Kalian murid baru disini ya?" tanya Gakupo. Sebagai ketua kelas yang baik, rajin menabung, suka menolong tapi sayangnya dia itu baka *auhtor digampar pake terong* langsung bertanya pada mereka.

"I… Iya… Kami dimasukan kekelas 3 A. Apa betul ini ruang kelasnya?" tanya Kaiko.

"Benar. Disini kelas 3 A. Silahkan pilih tempat duduk yang kalian suka…" ucap Gakupo sopan. Pasukan Miku sweatdrop.

"Bentar deh, Cuma perasaan gue atau dia memang berlagak seperti pelayan restoran?" bisik Kaito pada Miku.

"Tumben lo pinter. Gue juga berpikir kayak gitu," jawab Miku sambil berpikir 'Nih anak kesambet apaan bisa pinter gitu?'

"Hum… Disini kosong?" tanya Rin pada Yuu yang sedang tidur.

"Hah? Uh… I… Iya… Hoaaam…" jawab Yuu sambil menguap, lalu kembali tidur. Rin sweatdrop.

'Nih bocah niat kagak sih sekolah?' batin Rin lalu duduk disebelah Yuu. 'Semoga ini akan menjadi menyenangkan!' batin Rin lagi.

**-TBC-**

**Pendek? Kalau dilanjutin lagi author jadi bingung, coz pemerannya sedikit (yang author tau)… T.T**

**Oh ya, Yuu ngomongnya aku-kamu karena dia sebenarnya masih 13 tahun. Tapi kok bisa masuk 3 SMA? Anggap aja dia itu pintar, dan bisa lompat kelas sehingga langsung kelas 3 SMA. XD**

**Jangan lupa request OC kalian ya, di review juga gak pa-pa requestnya… XD**

**Syarat-syaratnya ada di chapie 1…**

**Akhir kata…**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola readers~ XD**

**Gak nyangka banyak yang mau OCnya dinistakan! OwO *plak**

**OC sementara ditutup dulu (kenapa saia bilang sementara? Kali ja ntar butuh lagi)**

**Rin : Apa yang diinginkan oleh author gaje ini sih? *makan jeruk**

**Len : Entahlah *makan pisang**

**Author : Cih! Yuu-chan, balas reviewnya ya~ *kitty eyes**

**Yuu : Berhenti memanggilku –chan! Aku tidak suka! *buang muka**

**Author : Yuu-sama, tolong balas reviewnya… *bungkuk hormat**

**Yuu : Umm… Baiklah!**

**Author (Dalam Hati) : Kalau nih anak bukan OC saia udah lama saia lempar ke Amazon**

**Rani Konako : **Udah diupdate! XD

Soalnya pas saia dah terlanjur nyelesaiin chapie 2, baru nongol OCnya, jadi terpaksa diundur… DX

**IchigoMei-Chan : **Saia juga bingung mau nulis aka ato a.k.a (baru inget kalau aka artinya merah) =="

**Haruka : **Thanks OCnya! XD

Tunggu penampilannya ya… XD

**Miki Abbadonia Lucifer : **Sebenarnya kan chara Vocaloid banyak, tapi saia ja yang males nyari info tentang mereka DX *plak

Sifatnya rada-rada mirip dengan Hirasawa Yui (Yui: Ada yang memanggilku? *makan cake* Author : Gak ada! Hus hus! *tending Yui balik ke fandomnya* *abaikan)

Thanks OCnya! XD

**Ayane : **OCnya lumayan rumit… .-.

Tapi saia usahain dapet peran… XD

**DT-Demon-Trigger : **Sifat OCnya rada-rada mirip author, malah persis banget… XD

Jangan-jangan anda memata-matai saia ya? *plak

**Megumi : **Saudara tapi kok marganya beda banget? ._.

Tapi itu kan OC kalian, saia gak berhak mengubahnya… (paling ntar sifatnya OOC dikit) XD

**Trio Baka **(ditimpukin gara-gara seenaknya ganti nama): Nicknya kok kea Baka Shion, ada tiga orang? XD

Typonya gara-gara nih Microsoft Word sialan! Pas dicek ulang gak ada typo, pas dah dipublish baru keliatan Typonya… DX

**Teehee : **Thanks OCnya! XD

Tunggu penampilannya… XD

**4386takumiyu : **Ntar saia masukin, tapi gak sekarang… Soalnya dah banyak yang antri… XD

**Ok, segitu saja balasan reviewnya… XD**

**Sebelumnya author ingatkan! Pairnya kan Voca/Utau x OC, jadi mungkin gak semuanya dapet couple… Paling pertamanya rebutan dulu baru dapet. Tapi OC author tersayang pasti dapet! XD (All OC: Huuuu~! *timpukin author pake batu kali)**

**Yuu : Yei~ Authornya baik! *peluk-peluk author**

**Author : Baca disclaimer sana! *ngacir**

**Yuu : Cih! Ok, ok! Vocaloid bukan punya author, jadi… *kena lemparan karung beras**

**Author : YANG LENGKAP BAKA!**

**Yuu : IYA BAWEL!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid ©**Yamaha Corp. dkk

**Vocaliod Go To School ©**Sakura Kyouko Puella Magi

**Rate:  
**Kayaknya harus diubah menjadi **T **karena mulai ada romancenya meski hanya sedikit

**Genre:  
**Friendship, Humor (dijamin garingnya ngalahin wafer tergaring sepanjang sejarah *lebay)

**Pairing:  
**Voca/Utau x OC

**Warning:**

Kayaknya gak bisa dibilang OOC, soalnya para Vocaloid gak punya sifat yang tetap (kecuali chara item dan couplenya *berdasarkan pengetahuan author yang sangat minim*), OC, miss typo, bahasa gak baku, little crossover, crack pair, bahasa campuran (lo-gue, aku-kamu, saya-anda tergantung karakter yang diajak bicara), gak jelas, gak terima flame karena itu tindakan pengecut! Don't like don't read!

**Summary:  
**Para chara Vocaloid disuruh oleh Master untuk sekolah. Bagaimana kisah mereka saat bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baru disekolah mereka? Don't like don't read!

**Oh ya, padahal rencananya mau dipending dulu dan ngelanjutin fic Shugo Chara! saia yang terlantar… DX *dihajar readers**

**Tapi demi mencegah kekecewaan readers karena OCnya gak dimasukin, jadi fic ini dipublish sekalian ngumumin kalau pendaftaran ditutup sementara…**

**Langsung ke story!**

**~(^o^~)Vocaloid(~^o^)~**

"Ohayou Minna!" sapa seorang sensei bertampang pedo *author dilempar kursi* yang baru memasuki kelas yang (kelihatannya) aman itu, Hiyama Kiyoteru. "Baiklah, karena sensei tahu kalian para murid baru malas melihat peraturan yang tertulis dibuku itu, maka saya akan membacakannya…" kata Kiyo sambil menulis di smart board (papan tulis elektronik yang ada di anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica, author lupa bilang kalau sekolahnya mirip dengan Mitakihara High School, sekolah yang futuristic banget! Para murid dikasih lapie masing-masing satu sebagai ganti alat tulis yang udah kuno plus Cuma bikin tangan pegel, dan juga dinding-dinginnya terbuat dari kaca (mampus kalian gak bias nyontek, apalagi mau mesum-mesuman. XD *plak*) Liat aja anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica! w)

"Tahu aja tuh sensei pedo kita gak baca peraturannya…" bisik Rin pada Len yang berada disebrang tempat duduknya (Rin duduk sama Yuu yang tukang tidur)

"Peraturan sekolahnya hamper sama seperti sekolah lainnya, yaitu:

Dilarang membawa senjata seperti apapun kecuali jika disuruh oleh sensei kalian

Dilarang membawa benda yang tidak berhubungan dengan kegiatan sekolah (diperbolehkan membawa handphone)

Dilarang membawa binatang peliharaan kesekolah (berlaku mulai besok)

Sisanya bisa kalian lihat di buku yang tadi baru saya berikan. Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Tanya Kiyo setelah memberitahu point-point penting peraturan sekolahnya.

'Waduh! Pisau ma kapak gue kayaknya musti disembunyiin biar gak ketahuan sama tuh sensei pedo," batin Uta, Hime Uta nista (namanya sengaja author balik, karena prinsip author marga didepan)

"Sensei, bagaimana denganku?" tanya Chi, Hime Chi.

"Kenapa dengan anda, Hime-san?" tanya Kiyo bingung

"Saya selalu membawa neko-chan kemana pun saya pergi… Saya tidak bias meninggalkan neko-chan dirumah!" teriak Chi lebay sambil memeluk anak kucingnya yang udah semaput karena pelukan Chi terlalu kuat.

"Tidak ada pengecualian! Tidak ada yang boleh membawa binatang peliharaan! Ada lagi yang ingin bertanya?"

"Sensei, mana pacar anda?" tanya Tahlia, Tahlia Scarlet (nah, kalau namanya udah kep*rat *plak* maksud author kebarat-baratan kea gini prinsip author marga dibelakang (readers: prinsip yang aneh)) jahil. Kiyo mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda dia bingung.

"Pacar? Siapa maksud anda Sukareletu-san1?" tanya Kiyo bingung

"Masa gak tahu? Itu loh Kaai Yuki!" jelas Tahlia lagi. Semua murid langsung ngakak (kecuali Yuu yang masih tidur). Langsung saja sebuah tempat pensil mendarat dimuka Tahlia. Tahlia langsung tepar dengan sangat (tidak) elit.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?" tanya Kiyo seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seorang murid bernama Shana, Hananorae Shana langsung menggotong (baca: menyeret) Tahlia keruang UKS.

"Um… Sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin bertanya. Baiklah, sekarang kelas kalian apa?" sekarang giliran Kiyo yang bertanya.

"Bahasa Jepang!" koor kelas 3 A kampak- er, maksud author kompak.

"Oh, Ryuzaki-sensei ya? Sepertinya beliau tidak hadir karena kemarin keselek permen karena dia lupa mengemutnya tapi langsung menelannya… Baiklah, saya permisi dulu…" setelah Kiyo mengatakan hal tadi, Yuu langsung bangkit dari kuburnya *plak* maksud author dari tidurnya.

"Ryuzaki-sensei gak masuk? Ke UKS aja ah…" ucap Yuu lalu ngacir ke UKS.

"Paling juga tuh anak cuma mau tidur…" ujar Yuiki, Akira Yuiki sambil matanya tidak lepas dari komik yang dia baca.

"Eh? Darimana lo tahu?" tanya Akaito.

"Lo murid baru ya?" tanya Yuiki bingung. Kebanyakan baca komik sih, jadi gak tahu perkembangan kelas *author disumpel komik Nakayoshi

"Emang lo gak liat gue tadi bingung nyari tempat duduk?" tanya Akaito heran, soalnya murid baru pasti menarik perhatian karena murid dikelas itu pasti bosen ngeliat wajah yang itu-itu saja.

"Oh, maaf. Gue kebanyakan baca komik…" tawa Yuiki garing. "Oh ya, Yuu itu anaknya memang tukang tidur. Dia Cuma bangun kalau yang mengajar Meiko-sensei. Tapi anehnya kenapa nilai tuh anak sempurna terus ya?" tanya Yuiki setelah dia menjawab pertanyaan Akaito.

"Dan juga paling dia ngejer Tahlia…" ujar Chi yang cemberut.

"Loh? Dia Yuri ya?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Kok Yuri?" tanya Chi balik.

"Lah? Kalau Yuu ngejer Tahlia yang notabenenya adalah cewek, berarti dia yuri kan?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Yuu itu crossdresser, sementara Tahlia hobi banget ngedandani cowok yang hobinya crossdresser dan juga bertampang shota. Kali aja kembaran lo itu bakal jadi korban kejahilan Tahlia," *deg* tepat setelah Chi mengatakan hal itu, Len yang secara tidak langsung dibicarakan tadi langsung merinding.

"Oi, shota, kenapa lo merinding gitu? Kedinginan?" tanya Kaito iseng.

"BAKAITO! Tampang lo juga shota!" teriak Len seraya melempar Kaito dengan buku yang dia bawa.

"Tunggu! Kalau kelasnya udah pake computer kayak gini, kenapa kita masih ngebawa-bawa buku tulis ya?" tanya Miku bingung. Semua murid lama dikelas itu (expect Yuu, Tahlia dan Shan yang masih di UKS) langsung menoleh ke para murid baru, cengok, ngakak.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" tawa seisi kelas langsung meledak, sementara Miku langsung dijitak oleh Mikuo.

"Inilah akibatnya kalau lo terlalu lama bersama orang baka seperti BaKaito!" teriak Mikuo tepat ditelinga Miku sehingga menyebabkan Miku tuli sesaat.

"Ada-ada aja mereka! Sudah tahu sekolah kita pake komputer, kan tinggal ketik, send ke komputer induknya, beres!" kata Uta masih tertawa melihat ke-polos-an murid baru. Para murid baru langsung memerah karena malu.

**-di UKS-**

Sekarang kita lihat keadaan UKS. Tampak Tahlia yang sudah segar bugar ditemani oleh Yuu dan Shana. Yuu sudah bersiap di meja rias yang entah kenapa bias ada di UKS yang jelas-jelas untuk merawat siswa yang sakit, bukan tempat berdandan.

"Baiklah Yuu-chan, kau mau didandani seperti apa sekarang?" tanya Tahlia bak piñata rias professional.

"Um… Kayak Hinamori Amu aja deh… Tapi dikasih blush sedikit biar kelihatan moe ya…" jawab Yuu. Tahlia segera bersiap mendandani Yuu.

"Eh, Tahlia, lo yakin gak apa-apa?" tanya Shana.

"Disekolah ini kan gak ada peraturan 'Dilarang crossdresser'! Jadi lo tenang aja…" jawab Tahlia tenang.

"Maksud gue bukan itu! Bagaimana kalau orang-orang tahu kalau lo nyimpen meja rias disini?" tanya Shana lagi.

"Tempat ini kan tersembunyi! Kita ada di toilet loh, jadi gak bakal ada orang yang mau masuk ke sini… Untung aja toilet di bilik ini sudah gue bersihin…" jawab Tahlia lagi yang telah memproklamirkan bilik toilet itu sebagai base nya untuk mendandani Yuu (karena cowok shota lainnya ogah melakukan crossdresser, apalagi didandani ditoilet)

"Ano… Kapan mulainya? Aku sudah lapar, pengen tidur- eh, maksudku makan…" keluh Yuu sambil memeggangi perut nya yang udah dangdutan-?-.

"Pikiran lo tidur terus sih, makanya nyebut makan aja salah…" ejek Shana. Yuu hanya memalingkan muka.

"Yuu nii-san, kau ada didalam?" teriak seorang bocah cewek diluar UKS itu.

"Hananorae-san, bias tolong bukakan pintunya? Pasti Yui-chan ngebawain bento ku yang lupa kubawa…" pinta Yuu sambil membayangkan adik kembarnya membawakan bentonya yang lupa dia bawa.

"Yuu nii-san kebiasaan banget kabur ke UKS! Nih bentomu…" ucap Yui judes lalu kembali kekelasnya, 1 B (Yui masih SMP, sementara Yuu sudah SMA)

"Nah, kita mulai!" ucap Tahlia lalu mulai mendandani Yuu.

**-Back to class-**

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah pelajaran Akuntansi. Cepat buka buku kalian halaman 125!" (nulisnya emang pake komputer, tapi buku cetaknya *author gak tau sebutannya apaan* tetap buku biasa) perintah Kakuzu yang mengaku bernama lengkap Kakuzu fulus bin money *author muntah* kepada semua muridnya lalu kembali menghitung istirnya alias duit. "5 menit lagi kalian akan menghapadi ulangan harian," lanjut Kakuzu cuek lalu kembali menghitung duitnya.

"UAPAAAH? Yang boning lo gan?" koor satu kelas kompak. Yang rajin makan bangku sekolah-tapi bukan makan meja sama kursinya-pasti langsung kaget kalau menghadapi situasi ini, terutama murid baru yang gak tahu sama sekali apa yang sudah dipelajari di kelas yang mereka masuki.

"Buset dah tuh guru satu paling ngeselin! Baru juga masuk udah dikasih ulangan harian!" ucap Gumi judes lalu membaca bukunya.

Brak! Gak, ini bukan suara meja dan kursi yang dilempar para murid ke sensei mereka yang sableng, tapi suara pintu yang dibuka secara 'agak' kasar oleh Yuu.

"Ups! Maaf ya sensei… Saya kira gak ada orang…" ucap Yuu polos sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Ya sudah, kamu duduk sana! Baca halaman 125 karena kita akan ulangan…" 'Dan gue yakin lo dapet nilai sempurna lagi…' batin Kakuzu karena itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa dikelas itu.

"Buset! Cantik bener! Cewek, boleh kenalan?" goda Kaito ke Yuu yang langsung digampar oleh Yuu.

"Aku ini cowok! Dan aku bukan pengidap Yaoi sepertimu!" ucap Yuu ketus lalu kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Makanya, baka jangan dipelihara!" ejek Akaito yang langsung dijitak oleh Kaito.

"Elu juga baka karena kita ini…" ucap Kaito sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu naik keatas meja diikuti oleh Akaito.

"BAKA SHION!" teriak mereka berdua kompak sambil berpose ala ranger. Langsung saja murid lainnya ngakak sementara Kaiko hanya merutuki nasibnya yang bias-bisanya bersaudara sama kedua saudara sablengnya yang bakanya minta ampun.

"Gila lo! Jadi baka bangga amat! Hahaha…" kata Miku disela tawanya. Sementara Kaito dan Akatio yang baru saja menyadari tingkah bodoh mereka langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing sambil menundukan wajahnya karena malu.

"Hei kalian yang mengaku Baka Shoin! Komputer kalian rusak karena kalian injak! Ganti rugi!" –ctar- Terasa seperti dikenakan vonis, Kaito dan Akaito kompak berkata "WTF?" yang mungkin lebih tepat disebut nyolot.

"Kalian berdua nyolot saya denda 200%!" lanjut Kakuzu.

"Say what?" lanjut Baka Shion lagi.

"Denda 300%!"

"WT-" sebelum mereka melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi, mulut mereka sudah dibekep sama Hime bersaudara.

"Daripada denda kalian semakin besar, mending kalian diem aja. Dia itu bendahara(m) nomor satu disekolah ini dan dia terkenal pelitnya yang minta ampun…" jelas Uta.

"Jangan membantah kata-katanya kalau kalian masih saying nyawa- maksud gue duit kalian…" lanjut Chi.

"Baik! Tesnya dimulai sekarang! Kamui-san, tolong fotocopykan soalnya, tapi pakai uang anda sendiri…" kata Kakuzu sambil menyerahkan soalnya yang memang hanya satu lembar, dan tentu saja membuat Gakupo menangis dalam hati.

'Katanya sekolah elit, tapi kok soal tesnya masih pake kertas gini sih? Kenapa gak dari komputer induknya saja lalu di send ke semua murid di kelas?' batin Gakupo masih menangis dalam hati.

"Yuu-chan, nanti tolong beritahu aku jawabannya ya… Nanti kamu akan kudandani secantik mungkin! ;)" tulisan itu tertera dilayar monitor Yuu. Dan tentu saja Yuu langsung meng-iya-kan 'hasutan' Tahlia.

"Ok! Tapi traktir jus apel juga ya…"

"Ok deh say~ ;)" Yuu langsung mendadak mual membaca chat terakhir dari Tahlia. Tapi demi menjaga imagenya, dia berusaha untuk tidak muntah. Sementara sang pelaku nista langsung menahan tawa melihat Yuu yang ekspresinya udah kayak orang kebelet boker (jauh amat mutah ma boker).

**-TBC-**

**Ok, author minta maaf ternyata romancenya belum bisa muncul… DX**

**Ada yang bisa menebak pair nya nanti? Tentu bukan Tahlia dan Yuu. Pairnya kan bukan OCxOC! XD**

**Kamus author:  
1 = Itu karena lidah orang Jepang susah menyebutkan kata bahasa Inggris karena suku kata mereka kurang. Karena Itu author coba menulisnya jadi kayak aslinya. XD *dihajar Mei-chan karena seenak jidat mengubah nama OCnya***

**Oke, author ingatkan sekali lagi pendaftaran OC ditutup!**

**Jangan lupa…**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai readers~ XD**

**Akhirnya bisa dipublish juga chapie 4nya… XD**

**Dan di chapie ini akan muncul pair pertama! Meski belum masuk acara tembak-menembak *dor* Eit! Bukan perang, tapi menyatakan perasaan… DX**

**Rin : Siapa yang bakal jadi pair pertama?**

**Author : Entahlah! XD**

**Len : Firasat jelek…**

**Author : Mukamu emang jelek *digampar pake pisang *pingsan**

**Yuu : Yah, Authornya pingsan. Len, tanggung jawab!**

**Len : Hei! Gue kan gak ngehamilin dia!**

**Rin : Baka! Maksudnya lo baca disclaimer!**

**Len : Uh, tapi bukannya kita harus balas review dulu?**

**Rin : Oh ya, gue lupa… *garuk-garuk hidung-?-**

**Yuu : Nih, baca! *kasih kertas balasan review**

**Miki Abbadonia Lucifer : **Emang sengaja saia bikin kayak cewek… XD

Hirasawa Yui tuh dari animanga K-On! Orangnya kelewat polos (entah polos atau emang bego saia gak tau) ._. *digeplak pake gitar

**IchigoMei-Chan : **Eh? Maaf, saia ralat di chapie ini… DX

Kan gak semua orang bisa dihasut… =="

Pairnya muncul di chapie ini! XD

**Quartet Baka : **Untuk OCxOC ntar saia pikirin lagi deh. Kalau slight OCxOC mungkin ada… :9

**Rani Konako : **Namanya juga baka, wajar kelakuannya gak waras. XD

Pairnya kok VocaxVoca? ._.

**Teehee : **Gak mungkin semuanya muncul dalam 1 chapie, Ocnya numpuk sih… ._.

**DT-Demon-Trigger : **Belum muncul…

Jadi kamu emang stalker? XD *plak

Moga-moga lulus! :)

**Chairinnisa N : **Bakanya emang gak ketulungan… XD

OCnya dijadiin sensei mau gak? Kalau mau kirim ke PM ja. Kalau misalnya umurnya gak cukup anggap aja dia jenius. XD

**4386takumiyu : **Salahin nih Ms. Word sialan yang seenak udelnya ngeganti text yang udah saia ketik! DX

**Tambahan untuk semua readers: Jangan-jangan kalian gak sadar kalau Yuu itu cowok? O.o**

**Kan dah ada petunjuk crossdressernya… Ato kalian terlalu terpaku dengan embel-embel –chan dibelakang nama Yuu? XD**

**Len : Sudah semuanya… *ngos-ngosan**

**Yuu : Sekarang baca discalimer!**

**Len : WTF?**

**Yuu : Buruan! *ancungin pisau dapur**

**Len : Iya… *lemas**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid ©**Yamaha Corp. dkk

**Vocaliod Go To School ©**Sakura Kyouko Puella Magi

**Rate:  
**Dengan dipublishnya chapter ini, maka ratednya resmi menjadi **T**!

**Genre:  
**Friendship, Humor (dijamin garingnya ngalahin wafer tergaring sepanjang sejarah *lebay)

**Pairing:  
**Voca/Utau x OC

**Warning:**

Kayaknya gak bisa dibilang OOC, soalnya para Vocaloid gak punya sifat yang tetap (kecuali chara item dan couplenya *berdasarkan pengetahuan author yang sangat minim*), OC, miss typo, bahasa gak baku, little crossover, crack pair, bahasa campuran (lo-gue, aku-kamu, saya-anda tergantung karakter yang diajak bicara), gak jelas, gak terima flame karena itu tindakan pengecut! Don't like don't read!

**Summary:  
**Para chara Vocaloid disuruh oleh Master untuk sekolah. Bagaimana kisah mereka saat bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baru disekolah mereka? Don't like don't read!

**Bocoran : Oh ya, rencananya author mau ngebikin rated M dari fic ini, tapi 'gak ada hubungannya' sama cerita aslinya, misalnya di fic itu pairnya RinLen, tapi di fic ini bukan RinLen (misalnya). Soalnya author lagi pengen iseng ngebikin fic M. Anggap aja fic ini cerita asli dan yang rated M itu fanficnya meski darisananya emang fanfic. XD**

**Tapi ingat, baru rencana! Jadi law misalnya gak jadi publish ato telat jangan kecewa… (_ _")**

**~(^o^~)Vocaloid(~^o^)~**

"Baik, sekarang kalian kumpulkan semua buku cetak Akuntansi kalian. Dan kalian tenang saja, semua file tentang akuntansi sudah saya hapus untuk sementara dari komputer kalian," ucap Kakuzu yang tentu saja membuat para murid berkeringat dingin, kejang-kejang, berinner ria seperti 'WTF?', 'Sensei gila!', 'Sensei mata duitan,' dan 'Money is my wife!'. Eh, yang terakhir itu batinnya Kakuzu, bukan murid.

"Waktunya hanya 30 menit berhubung kelas saya hanya 1 jam. Kerjakan sekarang! Jika anda terlambat mengumpulkan hasilnya akan saya denda 100 yen per 1detiknya!" kontan para murid langsung mengerjakannya tidak berani membantah mengingat saat duo baka membantah si sensei mata duitan itu mereka kena denda sampai 300%.

'Ting' Terdengar suara tersebut dari PC Yuu tanda ada yang mengirimkan pesan berupa chat kepadanya. Yuu menerka siapa kira-kira orang iseng yang mengiriminya pesan tersebut meskipun tanpa dipikirkanpun dia pasti sudah tahu. Saat pesan chat tersebut dibuka, cengo terjadi.

'Tahlea-san, belum juga 5 menit udah nanya jawaban…' batin Yuu sweatdrop. Yuu lalu membalas pesan tersebut. Tak beberapa lama berselang suara 'Ting' terdengar juga disalah satu komputer murid lainnya, tepatnya Tahlea. Tahlea pun langsung membuka pesannya, tapi…

"APA INIIII?" teriak Tahlea sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya setelah membaca isi pesan dari Yuu. Untungnya Kakuzu sedang pergi ke toilet, kalau tidak Tahlea pasti dimintai pertanggungjawaban (dipalakin buat beli alat bantu dengar).

"BERISIK!" bentak Kai, Akuma Kai dengan suara yang tak kalah besarnya dari Tahlea. Tahlea langsung menutup telinganya agar terhindar dari gejala budek sesaat.

"Yuu-chan, kenapa pesannya kejam seperti ini?" tanya Tahlea dengan memasang pose seksi *plak* maksud author pose 'sok' sedih.

"Ini belum ada 10 menit dan Tahlea-san sudah menanyakan jawabannya? Aku saja baru mengerjakan 11 dari 10 soal!" jawab Yuu lalu kembali focus ke layar komputernya.

1 detik… Belum ada yang sadar.

2 detik… Para murid mulai merasa ada yang aneh.

5 detik… Para murid sudah sadar.

"TSUKIYOMI YUU! Lo ngerjain soal yang mana?" bentak kedua Nakamura, Nakamura Miki dan Nakamura Makoto.

"Eh? Soalnya dikertas soalku ada tulisan 'Sudahkah anda membayar uang kas hari ini?' begitu…" jawab Yuu polos.

'Ternyata orang jenius ada waktunya kalau lagi bego mode…' batin para murid kelas. Lalu kembali mengerjakan soalnya begitu melihat sosok besar dengan jubah hitam corak awan merah- Eh, salah salah! Sosok besar dengan pakaian yang rapi dan juga koper yang isinya pasti diketahui jika sang sosok ketahuan identitasnya.

**-Teet teet- **Suara apa itu? Gak, bukan suara orang kegencet pintu (Gak nyambung? Biarin!), tapi suara itu berasal dari bel norak milik Crypton Academy. Dan tentu saja membuat para murid baru langsung ilfeel, bahkan ada yang menahan muntah. Murid lama sih, adem ayem aja udah biasa denger tuh bel norak berdendang-?-.

"Sekolah elit tapi kenapa belnya norak banget? Gak bisa apa lagu anime atau lagu Vocaloid yang dijadiin belnya?" tanya Miku sambil mengelap mulutnya menggunakan syal Kaito (Kaito : Kenapa syal gue jadi korban terus?)

"Kalau belnya pake lagu gituan kapan kita keluar kelasnya? Secara tuh lagu pasti makan waktu 3-5 menit!" jawab Aldi, Takaruma Aldi yang mungkin lebih tepat disebut bentakan.

"Kenapa lo nyolot gitu? Biasa aja kale!" balas Miku gak kalah nyolot.

"Lo murid bau- maksud gue murid baru songong amat!"

"Lo tuh yang songong!"

"Seseorang hentikan mereka bedua!" teriak Gakupo panic yang langsung saja dijitak pake ikan tuna oleh Luka.

"Lo kan ketua kelas! Kenapa bukan lo yang menghentikan mereka?" bentak Luka pada Gakupo.

"Eh? Iya juga… Hei kalian berdua, berhenti!" bentak Gakupo sambil mengancungkan samurai kearah duo ribut. Sayangnya mereka masih lanjut perang mulut sampai-sampai tuh kelas mengalami banjir lokal.

"TIDAK! Sepatu gue kan baru dibeli tadi pagi... Dan sekarang ternodai oleh nih banjir sialan… Sobs…" ratap Akuma, Yamine Akuma sedih melihat sepatunya sekarang menjadi korban banjir lokal. (Salahkan mereka bedua! –menujuk Miku dan Aldi-)

"Kalian berdua, tolong berhenti ribut seperti itu…" kata Yuka, Minami Yuka kalem. Dan duo ribut akhirnya diem juga disertai dengan cengo on the spot dari para murid (-Yuu yang langsung molor begitu ulangan hariannya selesai).

"Yuko jarang ngomong tapi sekali ngomong suasana kelas langsung tenang ya…" kata Teto sambil memejamkan mata mendengar omongan Yuka. (Author: Dia itu ngomong, bukan nyanyi!)

"Eh? Emangnya tadi ada apaan?" tanya Neru yang baru saja selesai berkutat dengan Hapenya.

"Makanya lo jangan maen hape mulu! Jadinya lo gak tahu kan perkembangan kelas!" ejek Ted. Empat siku-siku berkumpul di jidat Neru.

"Diam lo Tsundere Shota!" bentak Neru balik yang lebih tepat disebut sebagaiu ejekan.

"Kuning!"

"Merah!"

"Handphone freak!"

"Twincest!" –jleb- 3-2 untuk Neru. Ted langsung mojok karena dia kalah dalam adu nyolot kali ini sementara Neru langsung mengibarkan pantsu cadangannya tanda dialah pemenangnya. (Neru: Author gila! *nendang Author ke tong sampah*)

"Widih! Merdeka amat tuh pantsu, warnanya putih dengan bintik merah…" kata Gumi kagum. Neru langsung menyembunyikan pantsunya sambil menunduk malu. 'Bisa-bisanya gue bertindak memalukan kayak tadi…' batin Neru meratapi kebodohannya.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau diam disini? Kelas olah raga sebentar lagi dimulai!" tanya Gakupo dan Luka yang ternyata sudah berganti pakaian. Satu kelas langsung panic.

"APAA? KENAPA LO GAK BILANG DARI TADI TERONG?" bentak Tahlea sambil memeluk Yuu (Nih anak shotacon-nya kumat)

"Tahlea-san, jangan teriak ditelingaku…" rengek Yuu sambil mengusap kedua telinganya yang berdenging karena teriakan Tahlea.

"Yuu-chan, maaf ya aku gak sengaja…" kata Tahlea lembut sambil menenangkan Yuu sementara para murid lainnya udah eneg duluan melihat ke-shotacon-an Tahlea yang udah akut.

"Buruan para cowok ke ruang ganti!" teriak Luka sambil menendang semua cowok (-Yuu yang masih dipelukan Tahlea dan Gakupo yang udah ngacir kelapangan melaporkan kelasnya yang terlambat). Kenapa Luka gak berani nendang Yuu? Bisa-bisa pulang sekolah dia malah diyasinin.

"Yuu-chan ganti baju disini saja ya…" "APAAA?" Bukan, bukan Yuu yang teriak, tapi murid cewek lainnya (-Yuka yang udah ganti baju sejak tadi).

"Talhia, lo udah gila apa? Shotacon lo itu udah akut banget tahu gak? Apalagi yang jadi korban si Uyu…" bentak Yuiki.

"Nama gue Tahlea, bukan Talhia! Dan ini Yuu, bukan Uyu! Lo lulus TK gak sih? Nyebut nama orang aja kagak becus!" bentak Tahlea balik gak rela namanya yang (menurutnya) bagus diubah-ubah seenak perut oleh Yuiki. Untungnya Yuu gak denger karena lagi enak-enaknya dipeluk Tahlea. XD

'Gue juga mau meluk Tsukiyomi-san!' batin Yuiki nista. Ternyata nih anak shotacon juga. =.=

"Mungkin lebih baik Scarlet-san saja yang menggantikan bajunya Tsukiyomi-san," kata Yuka bijak.

"Yuko, kau memang pintar!" kata Luka sambil mengancungkan jempolnya sementara Yuka hanya tersipu malu. Tapi batin murid lainnya berbeda.

'Ide kayak gitu mah emang udah biasa… Tapi kalau Yuko yang ngomong rasanya berbeda ya?' begitulah kira-kira isi batin mereka.

"Anu… Aku gak ikut kelas olah raga hari ini ya… Tubuhku agak kurang baik…" kata Yuka.

'Lo kan emang gak bisa olah raga…' batin Yuiki, Uta dan Shana yang emang udah jadi teman akrab Yuka sejak kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa kalian kok kayaknya iri banget sama Yuu? Apa kalian iri karena Yuu deket sama gue yang moe nan kawaii ini?" tanya Tahlea sambil mengibaskan rambutnya sehingga yang melihat terpaksa menutup matanya.

'Silau! Model iklan sabun ya?' batin Luka gak nyambung.

'Tidak! Gue buta! Helep meeee!' batin Uta nista.

'Rambut yang indah…' batin Yuka mengagumi keindahan rambut Tahlea.

'zzz' ini mah si Yuu yang udah molor lagi… =.=

"Nah, selesai!" teriak Tahlea senang tapi membuat murid lainnya langsung sweatdrop.

"Ano… Lo itu ngeganti seragam olah raganya atau nge-crossdress dia sih?" tanya Shana.

"Sekali mendayung 2-3 pula terlampaui! Lagian kalau gini Yuu jadi lebih cantik. Pengen gue cium deh… Hihihi…" tawa Tahlea nista dan langsung saja murid lainnya muntah on the spot.

"Kita ke lapangan aja yuk, daripada ngeliatin tuh shotacon pacaran disini…" komando Luka pada teman-temannya.

**-Sport Field Crypton Academy-**

"Baiklah, berhubung Pein-sensei tidak hadir, maka saya yang akan menggantikannya untuk sementara… Ayo tunjukan masa muda kalian!" teriak Guy-sensei.

"Sumpah gue lebih suka tuh sensei mesum yang ngajar kita daripada nih sensei gila! Dari dulu ngomongnya masa muda mulu… Sekali-kali masa bodo kenapa?" bisik Chi pada Kaito yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengannya, sementara Kaito bingung mau komentar apaan. "Kenapa lo diem aja? Eh gue lupa lo murid baru…" kata Chi setelah menyadari kecerobohannya.

"Tahlea-san, biarkan gue memeluk Yuu!" rengek Yuiki manja. Shotacon kumat.

"Eh, gak bisa! Yuu is mine!"

"Enak aja! Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa! Hoaaaam…" bentak Yuu yang ternyata sudah bangun

"Eh? Yuu-chan udah bangun ya?" tanya Tahlea lalu menurunkan Yuu dari pangkuannya. Yuu langsung ngacir ke barisan cowok.

"Hei kau yang matanya heterochromia(1), saya tahu kalau anda memiliki masa muda yang bagus, tapi tidak dengan baris ditempat yang bukan barisanmu…" kata Guy-sensei tanpa menyadari aura gelap dari Yuu.

"SAYA INI COWOK!" teriak Yuu lalu kabur ke UKS. 'Lebih mending si mesum itu daripada si ijo ini…' batin Yuu dalam perjalanannya ke UKS.

"Maaf, saya lupa karena saya baru 2 kali mengajar kalian… Tapi, saya melihat ada anak baru di kelas ini. Tunjukan masa muda kalian anak-anak!" teriak Guy-sensei menyemangati para murid yang tampangnya udah madesu.

'Gak lihat! Gak kenal!' batin Akuma nista.

"Say, lihat diatas sana ada kecoa terbang…" rayu Gakupo gak nyambung tapi Luka Cuma senyum-senyum. 'Masih mending ngeliat Baka Gakupo daripada ngeladenin tuh makhluk ijo…' batinnya.

"Sekarang kalian lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 10 putaran!" teriak Guy-sensei lalu keliling lapangan sambil handstand.

"WHAT? Tahu gini gue ikut Yuu-chan aja ke UKS…" tangis Tahlea lalu 'terpaksa' lari diikuti oleh murid lainnya, sementara ketujuh murid baru hanya cengo.

"Kagak beres semua senseinya…" kata Rin.

"Kagak ada yang ganteng…" ucap Miku seolah ngobrol dengan Rin.

"Kagak ada yang bawa eskrim…" ucap Kaito yang langsung kena jitakan teman-temannya.

"Pikiran lo gak ada yang lain?" tanya Len meragukan IQ Kaito yang emang dari dulu udah meragukan. *didepak

"Ya sudahlah, kita ikutin aja tuh kata-kata sensei gila daripada kita kena imbasnya…" kata Akaito lalu lari keliling lapangan.

'Uhm… Kenapa tadi gue ngerasa hangat jika disebelah orang itu ya?' batin…

**-Cut a.k.a TBC-**

**Udah bisa menebak pairnya? Bukan YuuxTahlea, mereka Cuma slight kok… XD**

**Pairnya adalah orang yang membatin terakhir dan juga orang yang dipikirkannya… XD**

**Oh ya, mangap (baca: maaf) kalau ada nama chara atau sifatnya yang salah… DX**

**Mau tahu siapa pairnya? Keep Waiting and…**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! XD**

**Author gaje balik lagi~ XD**

**Oh ya, tentang Heterochromia kemaren tuh maksudnya orang yang mengalami gejala kelainan pada warna matanya (kiri warna A tapi kanan warna B). Kedua OC saia mengalami kejadian itu biar kesannya lebih keren! XD**

**Yuu : zzz**

**Author : JANGAN TIDUR MULU WOY! *tending Yuu**

**Yuu : Tahlea-san, author itu menendangku! *nangis dipelukan Tahlea**

**Author : *sweatdrop**

**Rin : Balas review aja daripada menggila kayak gini… *makan jeruk**

**Author : Len, baca!**

**Len : Why always me?**

**Author : Karena kamu itu shota!**

**Len : Yuu juga shota kan?**

**Yuu : *deathglare ke Len**

**Len : *merinding* Ok, ok… *pasrah**

**Miki Abaddonia Lucifem : **Noooo! Bukan KaiLen! Saia bukan Fujoshi Yaoi! DX Tapi Fudanshi Yuri! XD *plak

Dan tentu saja bukan si cabe yang jadi pair pertama… =="

Update! XD

**IchigoMei-Chan : **Saia juga penasaran siapa pairnya *readers: KAN LO AUTHORNYA!*

Tunggu aja di chapie ini! XD Atau mungkin chapie depan… ._.

**Rani Konako : **Dapet deh pairnya si Mikuo! XD Thanks Shana! *peluk-peluk *dihajar yang punya OC

Tapi gak sekarang ya, tunggu beberapa chapter lagi… XD

Mata Heterochromia udah dijawab diatas.

**Mikan the childish vampire : **Udah update! XD

OCnya mau dijadiin sensei? Muridnya dah kebanyakan… DX

**Haruka : **Itu emang tipe penulisan saia… ._.

Update! XD

**DT-Demon-Trigger : **Mau ngecincang saia? Saia punya kenalan yang baka tapi yandere! XD

Yang ada kamu duluan yang dicincang! *abaikan

2 SMP? OAO" Shota kah? *plak

Udah diupdate! XD

**Len : Udah tuh… *tepar *pingsan**

**Author : Yah, nih anak pingsan. Terus siapa yang bakal ngebaca disclaimer?**

**Yuu : Suruh Rin aja.**

**Rin : WTF?**

**Author : BACA SEKARANG! *lempar naskah disclaimer ke Rin**

**Rin : Okay, BakAuthor!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid ©**Yamaha Corp. dkk

**Vocaliod Go To School ©**Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko (ganti nama)

**Rate:  
**Dengan dipublishnya chapter ini, maka ratednya resmi menjadi **T**!

**Genre:  
**Friendship, Humor (dijamin garingnya ngalahin wafer tergaring sepanjang sejarah *lebay)

**Pairing:  
**Voca/Utau x OC

**Warning:**

Kayaknya gak bisa dibilang OOC, soalnya para Vocaloid gak punya sifat yang tetap (kecuali chara item dan couplenya *berdasarkan pengetahuan author yang sangat minim*), OC, miss typo, bahasa gak baku, little crossover, crack pair, bahasa campuran (lo-gue, aku-kamu, saya-anda tergantung karakter yang diajak bicara), gak jelas, gak terima flame karena itu tindakan pengecut! Don't like don't read!

**Summary:  
**Para chara Vocaloid disuruh oleh Master untuk sekolah. Bagaimana kisah mereka saat bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baru disekolah mereka? Don't like don't read!

**Yang nungguin rated M nya sabar ya, soalnya author mau nyelesaiin proyek Drawing OC dulu! XD**

**Yosh! Go to story~ X9**

**~(^o^~)Vocaloid(~^o^)~**

'Uhm… Kenapa tadi gue ngerasa hangat jika disebelah orang itu ya?' batin seseorang.

"Lo kenapa? Kok bengong?" tanya temannya.

"Eh? Gak apa-apa kok. Gue Cuma laper aja…" jawab anak itu sambil senyum garing.

"Buruan kita ikutan lari!" kata temannya. Mereka pun langsung keliling lapangan.

**-Break Time-**

"Sumpah tuh sensei udah gila!" teriak Uta sambil mencak-mencak.

"Sabar Uta-chan… Anggap aja kita kagak kenal tuh sensei aneh…" kata Chi mencoba menenangkan Uta.

"Yuu-chan beruntung banget gak ikutan olah raga tadi. Kalau tahu gak dimarahin sama tuh ijo gue juga ikutan kabur deh tadi…" kata Tahlea pundung dipojokan kantin.

"Temen lo yang satu ini udah kagak waras kali ya? Dari tadi mikirin tuh shota mulu…" tanya Miku pada Luka.

"Maaf, siapa yang anda maksud? Saya gak kenal dengan anak itu…" kata Luka 'sok' formal sambil menunjuk Tahlea dengan jari tengah-?-. Miku hanya bisa sweatdrop sementara Tahlea semakin menjadi yaitu headbang ke tembok kantin terdekat.

"Hei! Hentikan itu Scarlet-san!" teriak Len mencoba menenangkan Tahlea. Tahlea lalu mencengkram kerah baju Len. Len, cepatlah kabur sebelum…

"Lo harus mau gue crossdresser kalau lo masih saying nyawa!" ucap Tahlea sambil mengeluarkan aura angker lalu menyeret Len keruang kostum. (Toilet itu hanya untuk Yuu soalnya Yuu bakal ngamuk kalau ada shota lain yang memasuki toiletnya) Len langsung merinding.

…sebelum kau dijadika korban kekejaman Tahlea. Sepertinya author telat memperingatkan.

"SESEORANG TOLONG GUE! ADA NENEK SIHIR YANG…" *buagh* sebelum Len menyelesaikan kalimatnya kepalanya keburu kena timpuk koper kostum Tahlea. Tahlea lalu kembali menyeret Len dengan 'tidak' berperike-shota-an. Teman-temannya hanya merinding.

"Untung tampang gue kagak terlalu shota…" ucap Kaito sambil sujud sukur.

"Untung aja gue dilahirkan sebagai cewek…" ucap Miku sambil makan bentonya yang mirip negi.

"Semoga Len menjadi cantik!" ucap Rin riang. Teman-temannya sweatdrop season 2.

**-Costum Room-**

"Oh, Scarlet-san. Tumben anda tidak membawa Yuu. Apa dia ngambek lagi?" tanya Konan selaku pengurus ruang kostum pada Tahlea. Tahlea hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ngambeknya sih bener, tapi bukan gue yang bikin dia ngambek…"

"Pasti Guy-sensei mengira dia cewek, benar kan?"

"Kok Konan-san tahu?" tanya Tahlea heran.

"Soalnya saya tadi tidak sengaja mendengarnya…"

"Oh ya, bisa pinjam ruangannya? Gue harus mendandani nih shota sialan…" kata Tahlea sambil melempar Len kedepan Konan. Konan sweatdrop.

"Si… Silahkan…" kata Konan lalu pergi keruang guru.

"Nah, bersiaplah kau shota-kun!" kata Tahlea lalu bersiap mendandani Len.

**-Back to class-**

Mari kita kembali kekelas 3 A dimana para muridnya kembali menggila. Contohnya saja GakuLuka yang lagi mesra-mesraan sambil memandangi halaman belakang, MikuMikuo yang tak bosan-bosannya berperang hanya untuk satu batang negi, Rin yang ngubek-ngubek tas Len untuk mencari jeruk, dan lain-lain.

"Hei kalian! Sekarang sudah waktunya kelas saya, Sejarah Jepang! Kembaliu ketempat duduk kalian!" bentak Kaoru, Asamine Kaoru-sensei yang kejamnya melebihi wali kelas mereka, Meiko alias AkaOni (Setan Merah). Tapi bukan MU Manchester United ya, dan juga bukan Meiko United. XD *author digampar

'Tidak! Kenapa harus sensei ini yang masuk sekarang?' batin Gakupo tidak percaya.

"Hm… Sensei dengar disini ada tujuh murid baru, jadi jumlahnya ada 32 murid. Tapi kenapa sekarang hanya ada 31?" tanya Kaoru tanpa mengurangi aura Yanderenya. "Hei kau terong, mana mereka?" tanya Kaoru pada sang terong alias Gakupo. Gakupo nyaris terlompat dari kursinya karena kaget.

"Anu… Tsukiyomi Yuu ngambek gara-gara dikira cewek sama Guy-sensei, Tahlea Scarlet dan Kagamine Len si murid baru saya tidak tahu ada dimana…" jawab Gakupo sambil takut-takut. Kaoru hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Untuk Yuu saya bisa memaklumi karena dia memang masih anak-anak. Tapi untuk apa bocah berambut over long itu menghilang? Dan juga murid baru itu?" tanya Kaoru pada semua muridnya. Para murid hanya bisa mingkem karena mereka memang kurang tahu situasi (Padahal tadi mereka denger pas Tahlea teriak-teriak didepan kantin =.=)

'Memangnya anak-anak boleh bolos ya? Tahu begini gue juga mau lompat kelas…' batin Gakupo tanpa menyadari kalau dia itu Baka Kuadrat.

'Yuu-chan, cepatlah kembali kepelukanku…' batin Yuiki nista dan juga gak nyambung dengan situasi saat ini.

"Ya sudah, cepat kalian kerjakan halaman 179. Saya sedang ada urusan jadi kalian saya tinggal. Ingat, jika terlambat melakukannya maka…" sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya Kaoru mengeluarkan cambuk dari dalam tasnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu dan juga tanpa cabe-?-, mereka langsung mengerjakan soalnya.

**-Skip time-**

"Hei, kau yang rambut kuning, kemari…" kata Kaoru memanggil bocah berambut kuning.

"Saya sensei?" tanya Rin. Soalnya bocah berambut kuning dikelas itu masih ada sang Handphone freak.

"Ya. Tolong anda ke perpustakaan ya, lalu ambil buku tentang sejarah Jepang pada jamn samurai. Anda ringkas lalu kumpulkan pada saya minggu depan," kata Kaoru yang menyebabkan Rin bengong.

"Tu… Tunggu! Kenapa hanya saya yang disuruh mengerjakan ini?" tanya Rin gak rela keperawanannya direnggut –halah, author salah baca- maksudnya gak rela hanya dia sendirian yang mengerjakan itu.

"Ya anda kasih tahu ke semua murid baru… Anggap saja itu untuk menambah nilai kalian…" kata Kaoru lalu ngacir keluar kelas.

"Tahu begini gue gak bakal mau masuk sekolah…" bisik Rin pada diri sendiri.

**-Library-**

"Tuh sensei kurang kerjaan banget… Udah tahu tubuhku pendek tapi disuruh ngambil buku yang tinggi tempatnya nauzubillah…" kata Yuu meratapi nasibnya yang bertubuh pendek. Tapi kan umurnya baru 13 tahun, wajar pendek. =.=

"Haduh… Gue lupa nanyain lokasi bukunya. Nih perpustakaan luas banget…" keluh Rin. "Eh? Tuh bocah kayaknya gue pernah liat. Ah, itu kan…? Yuu-san!" teriak Rin memanggil Yuu. Untungnya perpustakaan sedang sepi, kalau lagi rame Rin bakal ditimpuk. Yuu yang merasa terpanggil langsung menoleh.

"Ada apa Kagamine-san?" tanya Yuu setelah dia mendekati Rin.

"Anu… Buku tentang samurai ada dimana ya Yuu-san?" tanya Rin.

"Hum… Buku itu ada diatas sana… Kebetulan aku mau mengambil buku yang dibawahnya… Bisa tolong ambilkan buku 'Kostum Anime' yang itu?" kata Yuu sambil menunjuk sebuah buku. Rin langsung mengambil buku yang dicarinya dan juga buku yang diminta oleh Yuu.

"Arigatou Kagamine-san…" kata Yuu lalu mencium pipi Rin lalu kembali kekelas. Rin langsung blushing parah.

'KYAAA! YUU-SAN MENCIUMKU!' batin Rin terbang kelangit, tapi tiba-tiba jatuh lagi setelah Yuu mengatakan suatu hal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan, yaitu "Kagamine-san, sepertinya kita terkunci disini…" Rin hanya bisa bengong.

"TIDAAAAK! Buruan minta bantuan pakai handphone!" teriak Rin.

"Handphone ku tertinggal dikelas… Kagamine-san sendiri?" tanya Yuu. Rin hanya menggeleng. "Sepertinya kita harus menunggu seseorang menolong kita," kata Yuu pasrah. Dia lalu duduk didepan pintu bersama Rin.

**-Meanwhile at class 3 A-**

"Akhirnya pulang juga!" tangis Kaito haru. Murid lainnya hanya bisa facepalm berjamaah.

"Nih anak kok jadi autis gini?" tanya Miku.

"Otaknya emang udah gini…" kata Kaiko sambil memutar telunjuknya disamping kepalanya. Teman-temannya langsung ngakak. "Ayo kita pulang! Gue pengen ngabsin eskrim gue nih…" lanjut Kaiko lalu segera menuju pintu kelas.

"Tunggu! Kok gue ngerasa ada yang kurang ya?" tanya Mikuo. Mereka pun langsung memeriksa kalau-kalau ada yang tertinggal.

"Punya gue gak ada yang tertinggal kok…" jawab Len, Miku, Trio Baka *author dihajar* kompak.

"Tapi tetap aja gue merasa ada yang kurang…" kata Mikuo lagi lalu memasang pose berpikir.

"Sudahlah… Kita pikirkan saat dirumah aja... Lagian kalau emang ada yang ketinggalan kita bisa ambil besok kan?" kata Len. "Bener juga kata lo. Sudahlah, kita pulang…" jawab Miku lalu mereka pun pulang tanpa menyadari kalau Len tidak ada.

**Omake**

Asamine Kaoru, guru sejarah yang saat ini sedang dapat jadwal piket keliling sekolah saat jam sekolah sudah selesai. Dia terhenti di depan ruang perpustakaan yang pintunya terbuka.

"Haduh. Siapa sih yang membuka pintu perpustakaan tapi tidak menutupnya? Nanti kalau ada maling gimana?" tanya Kaoru pada dirinya sendiri lalu mengunci pintu perpustakaan tanpa tahu kalau ada dua murid yang tertinggal didalam.

Sekarang kita tahu siapa penyebab insiden terkuncinya Yuu dan Rin. XD

**-To Be Continued-**

**Maaf ya pendek, soalnya otak author lagi susah mikir… T_T**

**Udah bisa nebak kan kira-kira siapa pairnya? XD**

**Jangan lupa untuk…**

**Review…**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author comeback! XD**

**Maaf ya law chapie kemaren banyak typo, soalnya ada dua factor: 1. Author yang maksain ngetik cerita padahal ide buntu, 2. Nih aplikasi yang bernama Ms. Word yang selalu bikin stress dengan Auto-correctnya… Dan juga pas dicek gak ada typo, pas dipublish nongol semua typonya… ==" Oh ya, rencananya mau dipublish kemaren, tapi Ms. Word rusak! Terpaksa diundur… DX**

**Yasud! Daripada ngegaje kea gini dan para asisten pada kabur, jadi saia yang ngebacain balasan reviewnya!**

**Miki Abaadonia Lucifer : **Len Cuma mikirin pisang sih *dihajar

Udah update! XD

**Chairinnisa N : **Butuh sensei yandere soalnya… XD

Untuk yang itu lum tau bisa muncul ato gak… ._.

**DT-Demon-Trigger : **Hei! Yuu itu baru berumur 13 tahun! Masih polos! DX *polos tapi kok dah bisa nyium orang?*

Udah update! XD

**IchigoMei-Chan : **Kok tau sih pairnya siapa? Q.Q *Readers: Jelas aja ketahuan BakAuthor!*

Yang itu saia maksain ngetik, makanya gak sadar. DX

Lagian siapa sih yang ngebikin mereka kembar? *dibejek yang punya

**RinOrangePrincess : **Udah diupdate! XD

**Rani Konako : **Hum… Apa ya…? *mikirin rated M*

Eh? Nggak, nggak! Ini rated T! DX

Udah update! XD

**4386takumiyu : **Makasih! XD

Iya nih ms. Word rusuh! DX

**Teehee : **Salahin nih Ms. Word sialan! DX

Udah update! XD

**Haruka : **Saia juga bingung mau balas apa. Liat aja dari atas kebawah jawabannya 'Udah update!' semua… ._.

**Mikan the childish vampire : **Kok bisa tau sih? XD

Tapi itu baru pair pertama…

Rencananya masih banyak lagiu pair yang akan muncul…

Typo akan di scan ulang sebelum publish mulai chapie ini agar kesalahan yang lalu gak keulang lagi! DX

**Ok, review udah dibales! Sekarang disclaimer~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid ©**Yamaha Corp. dkk

**Vocaliod Go To School ©**Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko (ganti nama)

**Rate:  
T** always from now to selanjutnya! *bahasa ngawur mode

**Genre:  
**Friendship, Humor (dijamin garingnya ngalahin wafer tergaring sepanjang sejarah *lebay)

**Pairing:  
**Voca/Utau x OC

YuuRin

TahleaLen

Sisanya menyusul!

**Warning:**

Kayaknya gak bisa dibilang OOC, soalnya para Vocaloid gak punya sifat yang tetap (kecuali chara item dan couplenya *berdasarkan pengetahuan author yang sangat minim*), OC, miss typo, bahasa gak baku, little crossover, crack pair, bahasa campuran (lo-gue, aku-kamu, saya-anda tergantung karakter yang diajak bicara), gak jelas, gak terima flame karena itu tindakan pengecut! Don't like don't read!

**Summary:  
**Para chara Vocaloid disuruh oleh Master untuk sekolah. Bagaimana kisah mereka saat bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baru disekolah mereka? Don't like don't read!

**~(^o^~)Vocaloid(~^o^)~**

Sejak akhir dari chapie sebelumnya sampai sekarang, para penghuni Mansion masih tidak menyadari kalau Rin tidak ada ditempat. Sampai seseorang diantara mereka mengatakan…

"Kenapa kalian masih belum bersiap? Kita kan harus kembali ke sekolah…" kata Miku. Kontan saja teman-temannya (-Rin) kaget. Sepertinya Miku mulai sadar kalau Rin tidak ada.

"Kenapa kita harus kembali? Gue kira hari ini kita sudah bebas…" keluh Len sambil meluk pisangnya.

"Kita kan harus kembali siang hari untuk menentukan kelas ekskul yang akan kita ambil…" kata Miku lagi. Author menarik kembali ucapan kalau Miku menyadari bahwa Rin hilang.

"Kagak bisa besok? Gue capek banget nih…" keluh Len sambil membuka bajunya lalu mengipasi tubuhnya dengan bajunya.

"Kagak! Lebih cepat lebih bagus! Lagipula kalau sekarang kan kita bisa liat-liat dulu, besok langsung ikut ekskulnya…" lanjut Miku. Teman-temannya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ya sudahlah. Kita ikuti saja kata Negi Hime ini…" kata Kaito yang langsung ngacir karena Miku langsung mengeluarkan Neginya untuk menimpuk sang Ice Cream Prince.

**-Back to YuuRin-**

"Fuh…" terlihat Yuu dan Rin menghembuskan nafas ke tangan mereka lalu menggosokan kedua tangannya. Maklum, meski masih siang, tapi cuaca diluar agak mendung ditambah ruang perpustakaan memiliki pendinginn yang banyaknya minta ampun (1 dinding ada 3 pendingin) dan juga tidak dimatikan. Alasan Head Master Pedo *author digeplak Kiyo* itu sih biar perpustakaan tetap dingin agar para siswa gak bosan berlama-lama diperpustakaan. Gak mikir apa beras lagi mahal? *readers: Apa hubungannya?*

"Perpusnya dingin banget sih! Udah jam pulang sekolah kok gak dimatiin? Fuh…" keluh Rin sambil tetap mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ada jalan pintas agar tubuh mereka cepat hangat, tapi karena Yuu yang masih polos dan kemungkinan digrebek secara 'tidak' sengaja, lebih baik cara seperti ini. (Author: Readers mulai berpikiran macam-macam kan? XD *sok tempe mode*)

"Tanyakan pada sensei pedo itu…" ucap Yuu sambil berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hei, coba kita keliling perpustakaan ini. Kali aja ada handphone siswa yang tertinggal kan? Atau alat komunikasi lainnya," saran Rin. Yuu pun hanya mengangguk lemah karena sudah seperti membeku. Mereka mulai memeriksa setiap sudut, setiap rak buku, rak tempat penitipan barang, meja pengawas perpustakaan, sampai tempat sampah mereka periksa tidak ada yang mereka temukan kecuali selembar kertas kosong dan pensil.

"Ternyata masih ada yang bawa-bawa pensil dan buku ya? Gue kira gak ada lagi yang bawa beginian…" tanya Rin sambil sweatdrop.

"Soalnya banyak murid yang mencari bahan disini. Di ruang kelas saluran internetnya dikunci dan juga komputernya tidak boleh dipasangin USB apapun. Makanya mereka kadang bawa-bawa alat tulis biar data yang dicari bisa dibawa keruang kelas…" jelas Yuu. Rin hanya manggut-manggut.

"Kalau begitu tulis saja di kertas itu begini 'Seseorang tolong bukakan pintu perpustakaannya! Kami berdua terjebak disini.'," kata Rin. Tapi Yuu hanya menggeleng seraya berkata "Tanganku terkilir tadi gara-gara terjatuh, jadi agak susah kalau harus menulis," Rin hanya pasrah menerima keadaan yang sulit ini. Rin langsung menulis pesan seperti tadi lalu diselipkan dibawah pintu perpustakaan.

"Sekarang kita tunggu sampai ada orang lewat dan membukakan pintunya. Fuh…" kata Rin lalu kembali mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sayangnya sudah hampir 30 menit mereka menunggu masih belum ada tanda-tanda bakal ada orang yang mau menolong mereka. Keadaan mereka sekarang berselimutkan taplak meja sehingga meja-meja yang taplaknya dicuri oleh YuuRin menjadi berantakan. Posisi mereka berdua sekarang berpelukan dan masih tetap berselimutkan taplak meja nista itu. Banyangin sendiri lah pokoknya *hajared by readers

"Ka-Kagamine-san, sa-sampai kapan ki-kita harus menunggu?" ucap Yuu dengan suara yang gemetar karena suhu yang dingin. " A-Aku sudah sangat kedinginan…" sambung Yuu lagi dengan suara yang semakin melemah.

"Tu-Tunggulah sebentar lagi! Gu-Gue yakin pasti ba-bakal ada yang nolong kita…" kata Rin yakin. Padahal dalam hati dia bingung kenapa teman-temannya tidak mencarinya. Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau Rin hilang?

**-Meanwhile, Miku n friend's side-**

"Len, kok gue ngerasa kalau lo terlihat berbeda hari ini?" tanya Mikuo. Len yang merasa dia sama saja seperti sebelumnya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Dia jadi lebih cantik karena tadi didandani oleh Scarlet. Hahaha- umph!" tawa Kaito langsung terputus karena Len keburu menyumpal mulut Kaito dengan kaos kaki yang 'tidak sengaja' dia temukan di tengah jalan. Kaito langsung semaput karena kaos kaki itu ternyata keramas- err, maksud author keramat. (baunya minta ampun dah, gak tahan! DX) Akaito dan Kaiko yang merasa paling dekat dengan Kaito langsung bertindak cepat untuk melepaskan kaos kaki nista tersebut dari mulut Kaito.

"Len, lo pengen ngebunuh Kaito ya?" tanya Kaiko disertai death glarenya seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Kaito yang merasa ingin muntah.

"Agar populasi orang baka berkurang…" jawab Len enteng. Mikuo dengan sigap menahan Kaiko sebelum Len hanya tinggal nama saja.

"Yang diomongin Mikuo tadi ada benarnya Len. Gue juga ngerasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dari lo. Seolah-olah ada bagian tubuh lo yang hilang…" ucap Miku mendukung Mikuo.

"Tapi gue gak merasa ada yang kurang kok…" bantah Len tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa jumlah kita berkurangnya?" tanya Akaito yang sepertinya sudah mulai sadar.

"Satu, dua, tiga… Kok cuma enam orang? Gue, Miku-nee, Mikuo, Trio Baka, hum… Siapa sih yang gak ada?" tanya Len pada mereka semua. Dan Kaiko langsung menjitak Len.

" Lo yang baka! Rin gak ada!" jelas Kaiko setelah dia menjitak Len. Kontan Len langsung panik sembilanpersepuluh mati saat menyadari Rin yang merupakan belahan jiwanya- err, ralat! Maksudnya Rin yang merupakan kembarannya yang paling cantik tidak ada. Jelas aja paling cantik! Kembarannya cuma satu… -_-

"Oh ya, kalau gak salah tadi gue denger dia disuruh sensei Yandere itu ke perpustakaan! Cepat kita kesana sebelum Rin mati!" teriak Miku panik. Mendengar Rin akan mati Len langsung pingsan.

"MIKUUUUU! Sudah gue bilang jangan bikin Len khawatir!" teriak Mikuo frustasi karena pasti dia yang diminta (lebih tepatnya dipaksa) untuk menggotong Len sampai ketujuan.

"Cepat kita segera ke sekolah sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada Rin!" teriak Kaiko semangat lalu langsung lari menuju sekolah. Yang lainnya pun ikut berlari kecuali Mikuo yang tidak bisa lari karena sedang menggotong Len dan Len yang sedang pingsan.

**-Back to Library-**

"Ya ampun! Se-Sebenarnya diluar ma-masih ada o-orang gak sih?" keluh Rin yang mencoba bertahan dari rasa dingin yang menerpanya sementara Yuu sejak tadi sudah pingsan dengan muka membiru dan suhu tubuhnya yang kelewat dingin. Rin yang cemas masih memeluk Yuu supaya suhu tubuh Yuu menurun meski hanya sedikit. "Gu-Gue harus ke-keluar da-dari sini…" ucap Rin. Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka terjebak disini dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda bakal ada orang yang akan menolong mereka sampai…

"RIIIIIIIIN! LO ADA DIMANA? RIIIIIIIN!" terdengar teriakan dari para cewek (Kaiko dan Miku) mencoba memanggil Rin sementara para cowok (Len yang sudah sadar, Kaito, Mikuo dan Akaito) yang tumben-tumbennya bisa mikir langsung ngacir menuju TKP a.k.a perpustakaan.

"Hoi! Miku, Kaiko, ada pesan di depan perpustakaan!" teriak Kaito memanggil Miku dan Kaiko yang segera ke tempat para cowok. "RIN! LO ADA DIDALAM?" teriak Kaito lagi. Rin yang tiba-tiba tersadar langsung menjawab " Ce-Cepat buka pintunya…" dengan suara yang semakin melemah.

"Ce-Cepat buka pintunya! Sepertinya Rin sudah hampir pingsan!" teriak Len panik. Para cowok langsung saja mendobrak pintunya sampai…

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah? Kalian mau merusak fasilitas sekolah?" bentak Kaoru-sensei dengan aura membunuhnya. Para cowok langsung berhenti mendobrak pintu dan langsung menunduk.

"A-Ano, teman kami terjebak diperpustakaan. Namanya Kagamine Rin…" kata Miku. Kaoru langsung mencoba membuka pintunya seraya berkata "Kalau dia terjebak sejak jam pulang sekolah tadi, dia pasti sudah sangat kedinginan! Soalnya AC perpustakaan tidak pernah dimatikan agar suhunya tetap dingin…" kata Kaoru sambil mencoba membuka pintunya. Setelah pintu terbuka munculah sosok Rin yang sedang memeluk Yuu yang sudah pingsan sejak tadi.

"Ri-Rin? Kenapa kau bisa bersama Tsukiyomi?" tanya Len setelah menarik Rin keluar dari perpustakaan. Miku ikut-ikutan menyentuh Rin dan tidak sengaja menyenggol Yuu. "Ya ampun! Tubuhnya dingin sekali! Cepat bawa dia ke ruang UKS sebelum dia mati kedinginan! Kalau tidak kita bisa dibunuh Scarlet!" teriak Miku panik mengingat kejadian saat Len ditarik oleh Tahlea karena Yuu sedang ngambek. Yuu ngambek aja auranya udah serem gitu apalagi kalau Yuu udah parah kayak gini.

"Ayo kalian segera bawa Kagamine-san dan Tsukiyomi-san ke ruang UKS. Saya akan keruang kelas mereka untuk mengambil barang bawaan mereka," kata Kaoru lalu segera ke kelas 3 A. Yandere ternyata perhatian juga ya.

**-School Health room-**

"YUU NII-SAN!" terdengar teriakan dengan suara cempreng dari luar UKS yang diketahui pemilik suara tersebut adalah Tsukiyomi Yui. Yui langsung menerobos semua yang menghalangi dengan cara menendangnya hingga mereka terpental ke depan lalu terinjak-injak oleh Yui.

'Tolong! Gue diinjek-injek monster!' teriak Len dalam hati. Siapa yang bisa nolongin kamu kalau kamu cuma bisa ngebatin baka?

"SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT YUU NII-SAN SEPERTI INI?" teriak Yui yang brother-complex nya kumat sambil mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang sangat kuat. Para pahlawan kita (-Rin yang tertidur) langsung merinding ketakutan.

'Ini sekolah kok banyak yandere-nya sih? Jangan-jangan tuh sensei pedo yandere juga…' batin Kaiko nista sambil takut-takut.

"Oh, kau kan anak kelas 1 B Chugakko Crypton Academy. Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Kaoru yang baru saja kembali sambil membawa kedua tas para 'korban' dan sebaskom air hangat. "Hatsune-san, segera compres kepala mereka berdua…" perintah Kaoru pada Miku. Miku langsung bekerja daripada dia kena hajar duo Yandere.

"Ano… Saya tadi ada ekskul. Saat mau pulang saya melihat Yuu nii-san digotong sama makhluk-makhluk ini. Saya langsung mengikuti mereka kesini…" jelas Yui yang membuat para pahlawan kita (-Miku dan Rin) langsung pundung dipojokan karena kata-kata Yui seolah mengatakan kalau mereka tidak berguna.

"Oh, begitu ya. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Masih ada pekerjaan yang belum saya selesaikan," kata Kaoru lalu meninggalkan UKS.

"Rawat Yuu nii-san baik-baik kalau kalian masih sayang nyawa kalian!" teriak Yui lalu pergi meninggalkan UKS.

"Ampun dah, masa gue diperintah sama anak SMP?" keluh Kaito yang tidak terima karena disuruh-suruh sama anak SMP.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita ikuti saja daripada nanti kita disiksa sama mereka, atau bahkan dipaksa crossdress sama Scarlet-san…" ucap Akaito yang membuat Len merinding. "Gue lebih memilih mati daripada harus crossdress!" ucap Len sambil headbang ke dinding terdekat. Teman-temannya hanya sweatdrop menanggapi sikap Len yang berubah kayak gini.

"Suhu tubuh Rin sudah sedikit lebih hangat, tapi Tsukiyomi-san suhu tubuhnya masih tetap dingin…" ucap Miku yang khawatir. Teman-temannya cemas dengan perkataan Miku tadi.

"Ja-Jangan-jangan… Dia sudah…" Len menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya membayangkan dirinya sedang disiksa oleh Yui dan Tahlea sambil disumpah serapah. Len langsung pingsan dan membuat teman-temannya sweatdrop level 2.

"Nambah lagi korbannya… Capek gue kalau harus merawat tiga orang sekaligus…" keluh Miku. 'Semoga mereka berdua baik-baik saja…' batin Miku sambil berdoa.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Yeah! Akhirnya selesai! XD**

**Padahal rencananya di chapie ini ada adegan menyatakan perasaan, tapi sepertinya diundur ke chapie berikutnya. ~_~**

**Dan kenapa ceritanya kea gini, jangan salahkan author karena idenya meluncur begitu saja.**

**Jangan lupa untuk tradisi yaitu…**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai! I'm back~ XD**

**Entah kenapa belakangan ini author suka ngetik sendiri (gak sadar apa yang diketik) =="**

**Mau diapus trus ngetik ulang males, jadinya lanjutin aja ceritanya… XD *digeplak readers***

**Yuu : *berselimutkan selimut* BakAuthor! Kenapa aku dibikin membeku dichapie sebelumnya?**

**Author : Bukan membeku Yuu-cha- maksud saia Yuu-kun, tapi cuma kedinginan dan hampir membeku…**

**Yuu : Sama aja author! *gemes pengen ngejitak author***

**Author : *ngacir***

**Rin : Loh? Loh? Woy author jangan kabur lo! *ngejer author***

**Yuu : Kagamine-san, aku ikut! *ikut ngejer author**

**Len : Alamat palsu- err, maksud gue alamat jelek nih… =_= *baca balasan review***

**Chairinnisa N : **Saia suka Yandere! Makanya saia munculin! XD

**IchigoMei-Chan : **Masa? Padahal itu chapie terpanjang kedua sejauh ini (2k words) OwO

Saia juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran pengen ngebikin Yuu jadi kea manusia es gitu… DX

Poor Tsukiyomi Yuu! u.u'

**DT-Demon-Trigger : **Tanyakan alasannya kepada sensei pedo! XD *dihajar Kiyo

**Rani Konako : **NOOO! My beloved Yuu-chan must be still alive! DX

Iya-iya.. Ntar saia pasangin ma Mikuo deh… *dibacok Shana

**Len : Phew! Cuma ngebaca ginian bikin gue terengah-engah...**

**Rin : Tumben lo ngebaca balasan review tanpa diminta, padahal kan sekarang giliran Yuu.**

**Len : What? Gue kira gue yang bakal disuruh! Soalnya kalian pada ngacir semua… *nangis***

**Yuu : Ya udah disclaimernya giliranku! *siap-siap baca discalimer***

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid ©**Yamaha Corp. dkk

**Vocaliod Go To School ©**Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko

**Rate:  
T** always from now to selanjutnya! *bahasa ngawur mode

**Genre:  
**Friendship, Humor (dijamin garingnya ngalahin wafer tergaring sepanjang sejarah *lebay), Romance

**Pairing:  
**Voca/Utau x OC

YuuRin

TahleaLen

Sisanya menyusul!

**Warning:**

Kayaknya gak bisa dibilang OOC, soalnya para Vocaloid gak punya sifat yang tetap (kecuali chara item dan couplenya *berdasarkan pengetahuan author yang sangat minim*), OC, miss typo, bahasa gak baku, little crossover, crack pair, bahasa campuran (lo-gue, aku-kamu, saya-anda tergantung karakter yang diajak bicara), gak jelas, gak terima flame karena itu tindakan pengecut! Don't like don't read!

**Summary:  
**Para chara Vocaloid disuruh oleh Master untuk sekolah. Bagaimana kisah mereka saat bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baru disekolah mereka? Don't like don't read!

**~(^o^~)Vocaloid(~^o^)~**

**-Yamaha International Child Hospital-**

"Tolong rawat anak ini! Dia menderita amnesia- eh, maksud gue heterochromia!" teriak Miku panik. Para pengikutnya *author digeplak RinLen, Mikuo, Trio Baka karena memfitnah mereka sebagai pengikut Miku* bingung dengan perkataan Miku termasuk suster yang menjaga meja resepsionis *author anak IPS, jadi gak tau tentang kesehatan ma rumah sakit, jadi maklum law ada yang salah* ikutan bingung.

"Ano, Miku-nee, seinget gue heterochromia kan udah dari lahir. Mana bisa diubah," bisik Len pada Miku.

"Maksud gue itu loh, penyakit menderita kedinginan…" jelas Miku maksud dari heterochromia yang 'dikiranya' penyakit kedinginan.

"ITU MAH HIPOTERMIA BAKA NEGI-CHAN!" teriak Kaito tepat ditelinga Miku. Kaito bangga karena akhirnya dia bisa mengejek Miku sebagai 'baka' sementara yang lainnya bengong.

"Tuh setan kerasukan anak apaan? Eh, maksud gue tuh anak kerasukan setan apaan? Belakangan ini dia kok jenius banget…" bisik Rin pada Len yang 'sepertinya' meragukan kepintaran sang BaKaito.

"Au ah. Kali aja dia dapat ilham secara kebelutan- maksud gue kebetulan…" balas Len yang juga 'meragukan' kepintaran BaKaito.

"Pokoknya cepat rawat anak ini segera! Nyawa kami sedang dipertaruhkan!" rengek Miku hampir menangis. Yah, kalau Yuu meninggal nyawa mereka memang dipertaruhkan. XD *author dibejek-bejek*

"I-Iya, baiklah. Akan segera saya panggilkan dokter," jawab suster yang memakai tag name Kagamine Lily itu. Tak berapa lama berselang para doketr mulai bermunculan. Miku dan lainnya (-Kagaminest) langsung ngacir mengikuti para dokter menculik- ralat! Maksudnya para dokter membawa Yuu keruangannya.

"Lalu, sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Lily pada kedua adik kembarnya itu.

"Kami hanya menemani mereka kok…" jawab Rin cepat. Dia tidak mau ketahuan kalau dialah biang penyebab kejadian membekunya Yuu. Padahal separuhnya kan salah Kaoru.

"I-Itu benar… Ahahaha…" tawa Len garing. Tentu saja itu membuat Lily curiga.

"Anggap saja itu benar. Sudahlah pergi sana, kalian menghalangi antrian tahu!" bentak Lily. Duo kembar itu langsung saja menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata antriannya sudah lumayan panjang. RinLen langsung ngacir menyusul Miku dan kawan-kawan.

**-Room 107 a.k.a Yuu's room-**

"Huf! Untung kita bertindak cepat. Suhu tubuhnya sudah mulai naik…" kata Akaito lega karena nyawanya terselamatkan. Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk menyebut mereka para pahlawan. XD

"Benar! Kulitnya sudah tidak sebiru tadi… Lagian tuh sensei kurang kerjaan banget AC dibiarin nyala…" kata Miku. Semua mengganguk setubuh- maksudnya setuju.

"Ugh… Ngh…" terdengar suatu erangan dari ruangan itu. Bukan, gak ada yang melakukan –piiip- disana kok. Cuma Yuu aja yang sepertinya mulai sadar. *readers : Cuma?* Yuu mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Yuu-san, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Rin yang pertama kali menyadari kalau Yuu sudah sadar. Benar-benar pacar yang perhatian. XD *Rin : KAMI BELUM JADIAN! *tendang author ke tempat sampah*

"Ugh… I-Ini… Dimana…?" tanya Yuu dengan suara lemah.

"Di rumah sakit. Tubuhmu sangat panas- eh, sangat dingin. Makanya kami bawa kesini…" jawab Rin lalu memeluk Yuu supaya suhu tubuh Yuu cepat hangat. Tentu saja Len cemburu karena dia sendiri belum pernah dipeluk Rin sejak mereka berumur 13 tahun.

"Rin, jangan berbuat mesum disini! Disini tempat umum!" goda Mikuo. Tentu saja Rin langsung blushing lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Unh… Bo-Bolehkah aku… Pulang sekarang…?" tanya Yuu lagi. Yuu memang tidak betah berlama-lama diruangan yang ada bau obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat. Tapi entah kenapa kalau UKS sekolah dia sangat betah. Mungkin karena disana dia bisa didandani.

"Yuu, lo gak mungkin bisa pulang sekarang… Tubuh lo masih lemah, jadi lo harus istirahat dulu…" jawab Kaiko.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu. Bye Yuu-san…" kata Rin sambil kiss-bye. Yuu hanya tersenyum.

**-Back to mansion-**

"Hah… Syukurlah Yuu baik-baik saja. Setidaknya kita terlepas dari hukuman…" kata Kaito sambil bernafas lega.

"Gue gak bisa ngebayangin kita disiksa Duo Yandere itu. Belum lagi Fans Girl Yuu yang kita tidak tahu ada atau nggaknya…" kata Akaito sambil mengelap jidatnya yang berkeringat.

"Kelihatannya Yuu besok sudah membaik dan diperbolehkan pulang. Kebetulan besok hari libur, jadi gue bisa ngajak dia jalan-jalan…" ucap Rin sambil blushing. Teman-temannya langsung menyorakinya seperti "Ehm yang udah punya pacar…" Tentu saja Rin langsung mengelak dan hanya berkata "Ini hanya ucapan permintaan maafku kok, bukan kencan…" Siapa yang percaya alibi seperti ini? Yah, mungkin Baka Shion akan percaya. *dikubur pake eskrim biar beku kayak Yuu*

"Ah yang bener lo Rin? Gue gak percaya…" goda Miku sehingga blushing Rin semakin parah.

"G-Gue mau kekamar aja!" kata Rin lalu langsung ngacir kekamarnya. Teman-temannya hanya bisa tertawa melihat kepolosan Rin.

"Eh guys, bagaimana kalau besok kita buntuti Rin?" usul Kaito. Teman-temannya kembali tercengang dengan usul Kaito. Akaito berinisiatif memegang kening Kaito. Tentu saja Kaito bingung.

"Kenapa Akaito? Kenapa lo megang kening gue?" tanya Kaito setelah dia menepis tangan Akaito dari keningnya.

"Gue cuma ngecek aja lo sakit apa kagak, soalnya belakangan ini lo bisa berubah dari IQ tiarap jadi IQ terbang…" jawab Akaito. Langsung saja Kaito menendang si cabe sampai tuh anak nyungsep dengan sangat (tidak) elit.

"Ada yang mau kagak? Jarang-jarang sang BaKaito bisa mengusulkan ide sebagus ini…" tanya Kaiko. Semuanya (-Rin, Len dan Akaito yang masih nyungsep) mengangguk setuju.

"Loh Len, kenapa lo gak mau ikut?" tanya Miku.

"Gue besok ada urusan, jadi gak bisa ikut..." jawab Len lalu masuk kekamarnya.

"Ya sudah! Persiapkan teropong, handphone buat merekam gerak-gerik dan suara mereka, dan juga catatan!" perintah Miku. Mereka mau ngebuntuti Rin atau mengawasi penjahat yang sedang buron sih?

"Baik kapten!" jawab teman-temannya lalu langsung mempersiapkan semuanya sementara Miku menyiapkan makanan.

**-Next Day, Yamaha Paly Park-**

Disebuah bangku taman tampaklah seonggok-?- orang berambut merah dengan mata heterochromia-nya yang membuatnya mudah diingat orang karena ciri-cirinya yang mencolok. Yup! Dia adalah si cantik Tsukiyomi Yuu! Yuu sudah membuat janji (lebih tepatnya menyetujui) dengan Rin kemarin. Mereka janji berkumpul ditaman pukul 10 A.M, tapi sekarang sudah lewat 5 menit.

"Yuu-san! Maaf gue telat!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Yuu yang merasa namanya dipenggal *author digoreng* maksudnya dipanggil langsung menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"Ah, gak apa-apa kok Rin-san… Aku juga baru datang kok…" kata Yuu sedikit tersenyum.

"Tapi Yuu-san, kok tumben lo gak crossdress?" tanya Rin. Yuu yang tadinya senyum langsung memasang wajah datar.

"Aku tidak mau mebahasnya," jawab Yuu singkat. Rin yang merasa tidak enak langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh, ayo kita keliling sekalian kita main. Gue yang traktir deh…" kata Rin berusaha mengubah suasana. Yuu yang tadinya memasang wajah datar langsung tersenyum lebar lagi.

"Ayo kita naik jet coaster! Aku sudah lama ingin naik itu!" teriak Yuu semangat. Rin hanya menggeleng sambil membatin 'Dasar anak-anak…' Mereka pun langsung memebli tiket dan naik jet coasternya.

Sementara itu, disemak tak jauh dari lokasi YuuRin berada, tersembunyilah sekitar enam orang yang kelihatannya sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik YuuRin. Setelah dibantu para Anbu-?- untuk menyelidiki identitas mereka, ternyata mereka adalah Hatsune Miku dan Hatsune Mikuo, serta Trio Baka. (Kaito : Gue gak terima kami selalu saja disebut Trio Baka! *bejek-bejek author*) Mereka sudah siap dengan peralatan tempur masing-masing untuk mengawasi kencan 'yang menurut Rin bukan kencan' itu. Dan karena author agak males ngetik panjang-panjang dikarenakan tangan author mudah capek, kita skip aja. *dihajar readers

**-Skip skip-**

"Ano, Yuu-san gue mau nanya sesuatu. Kira-kira lo bakal marah gak?" tanya Rin setelah Yuu menolak untuk main lagi dan memilih untuk minum jus apel kesukaannya.

"Tergantung apa yang mau ditanyain sih…" jawab Yuu cepat lalu kembali menyeruput jusnya.

"Kalau gue nembak lo, lo bakal nerima gak?" tanya Rin to the point. Yuu langsung saja menyemprot jus yang sedang diminumnya.

"Tidak! Aku masih ingin hidup! Tolong ampuni nyawaku!" rengek Yuu. Rin dan para pengintai kita langsung sweatdrop plus facepalm melihat kepolosan Yuu.

"Yuu-san, gue menyatakan perasaan gue, bukan mau nembak mati lo!" teriak Rin gemes.

"Kukira Rin-san mau membunuhku…" kata Yuu sambil bernafas lega. "Kalau Rin-san mau jadi pacarku sih, aku terima deh…" lanjut Yuu. Rin yang mendengarnya langsung memberikan death hug ke Yuu. Yuu langsung semaput mengap-mengap kehabisan nafas. Rin yang menyadari keadaan Yuu langsung melepaskan death hug-nya.

"Ups! Maaf ya Yuu-san… Gue kelepasan…" kata Rin sambil minta maaf.

"Pulang yuk. Aku sudah bosan disini. Lagipula dirumah ada papa dan mama…" kata Yuu. Rin heran dengan yang dikatakan Yuu.

'Lagipula dirumah ada papa dan mama? Jangan-jangan…' batin Rin "Memangnya selama ini papa dan mama mu kemana?" tanya Rin.

"Papa dan Mama bekerja di Amerika, dan kadang-kadang pulang kerumah. Selama mereka dirumah aku tidak bisa crossdress…" jawab Yuu sambil… Menangis? Rin langsung panik melihat Yuu menangis.

"Eh? Y-Yuu-san, kenapa menangis? Cup cup cup…" bujuk Rin mencoba membuat Yuu jadi lebih tenang.

"A-Akan aku ceritakan… Lain kali… sobs," jawab Yuu sambil sesenggukan. Rin yang merasa tidak enak langsung membawa Yuu pulang kerumahnya. Lalu dia juga pulang kerumahnya.

"Oke, misi selesai! Kita juga segera... Eh, itu ada Len. Len, sini!" teriak Miku. Untung saja YuuRin sudah menghilang dari taman, jadi mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka dibuntuti ke taman.

"Eh? Ke... Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Len yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan sang Yandere. *dibacok Tahlea

"Justru seharusnya gue yang nanya! Lo jadi ngebuntuti Rin ternyata sambil ngebawa-bawa nih nenek sihir?" tanya Kaito sebelum dia ditonjok oleh Tahlea.

"Memangnya kami gak boleh jalan berdua? Kami kan sudah jadian!" ucap Tahlea. Len langsung facepalm ditempat. "Ups! Keceplokan- eh, keceplosan..." ucap Tahlea lalu menutup mulutnya.

"Tahlea-san! Kan sudah janji jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa dulu!" bentak Len. Tahlea hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lo bukannya suka sama Tsukiyomi?" tanya Kaiko langsung.

"Yuu-chan sih udah gue anggap otouto gue sendiri. Eh, atau imouto ya?" tanya Tahlea balik. All sweatdrop.

"Pulang yuk! Gue laper nih..." ucap Miku sambil mengelus perutnya yang suah hamil 3 bulan *dihajar Miku pake negi super jumbo* Maksudnya mengelus perutnya yang kelaparan.

"Oke deh..." ucap teman-temannya lalu mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing.

**-To be Continued-**

**Ok, akhirnya chapie tujuh selesai! XD**

**Keliatannya chapie depan bakal diundur agak lama, soalnya author mau nyari inspirasi dulu. Soalnya author lemah dalam hal romance meskipun sering ngeliat pic H sama ngebaca fic rated M. DX**

**Oh ya! Ternyata cara agar gak ada typo sangat mudah! Yaitu upload doc kosong ke fanficnya, trus edit deh! XD *baru nyadar  
**

**Akhir kata…**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai readers! XD**

**Sepertinya makin banyak yang berminat mampir hanya sekadar untuk membaca dan mereview (meski hanya sebagian) fic saia ini… XD**

**Oh ya, untuk chapie ini author sengaja gak memasang humor sedikitpun (mungkin sih, biasanya nyelip dikit). Bukan karena rasa humor author berkurang, tapi untuk chapie ini author pengen ngebikin cerita tentang masa lalu Yuu. XD**

**Bagi yang penasaraan baca aja ya! Dan bagi yang bingung ma jalan ceritanya jangan khawatir, karena author sendiri juga bingung. *plak**

**Sebelum kecerita author mau ngebalas reviewnya dulu…**

**Miki Abaddonia Lucifen : **Gak kepikiran, coz saia sendiri orangnya kaleman. XD (bukan daleman ya, ntar dikira pantsu)

**4386takumiyu : **Ok deh! Tapi OC lainnya muncul lagi di chapie depan. DX

Sabar aja ya… :D

**IchigoMei-Chan : **LenTahlea udah jadian kok. Yang sebelumnya ada kesalahan, jadi publish ulang. DX

Padahal rencana awalnya LenYui, tapi saia malah ngebikin adegan Tahlea nyeret paksa Len, jadinya kalian pada salah paham. Ya udah pairnya berubah. XD

**DT-Demon-Trigger : **Para chara utama musti dapen pairnya, tapi para OC gak semuanya. XD

Maaf deh law ada yang gak kebagian. (_ _")

**mikan the childish vampire : **Law mau jadi sensei sih boleh, soalnya muridnya dah kebanyakan. ._.

**Ok, balasan review udah!  
Sekarang disclaimer!**

**Vocaloid ©**Yamaha Corp. dkk

**Vocaliod Go To School ©**Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko

**Rate:  
T** always from now to selanjutnya! *bahasa ngawur mode

**Genre:  
**Friendship, Romance, Tragedy (khusus chapie ini aja ada tragedy dan gak ada humornya)

**Pairing:  
**Voca/Utau x OC

YuuRin

TahleaLen

Sisanya menyusul!

**Warning:**

Kayaknya gak bisa dibilang OOC, soalnya para Vocaloid gak punya sifat yang tetap (kecuali chara item dan couplenya *berdasarkan pengetahuan author yang sangat minim*), OC, miss typo, bahasa gak baku, little crossover, crack pair, bahasa campuran (lo-gue, aku-kamu, saya-anda tergantung karakter yang diajak bicara), gak jelas, gak terima flame karena itu tindakan pengecut! Don't like don't read!

**Summary:  
**Para chara Vocaloid disuruh oleh Master untuk sekolah. Bagaimana kisah mereka saat bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baru disekolah mereka? Don't like don't read!

**~(^o^~)Vocaloid(~^o^)~**

Di kelas 3 A Crypton Academy, semuanya berjalan normal seperti biasa. Contohnya mereka yang biasanya ribut dikelas sekarang masih ribut, yang biasanya berdandan sekarang berdandan, tapi tidak untuk cowok cantik berambut merah itu. Dia yang biasanya memakai pakaian perempuan hari ini entah kenapa tidak memakainya. Tentu saja semua murid dikelas itu (-Rin dan kawan-kawan) tidak mengetahuinya kalau sosok yang sekarang berdiri didepan kelas itu ternyata Tsukiyomi Yuu. Bahkan Tahlea yang selalu mendandaninya juga tidak sadar.

"Eh? Siapa anak itu? Anak Crypton Junior High School?" tanya seorang murid cewek pada temannya. Temannya hanya menggeleng tanda dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi pandangan mereka tidak lepas dari 'anak yang berdiri didepan kelas' itu. Mereka merasa kenal dengan anak itu. Tentu saja karena anak itu adalah Tsukiyomi Yuu, satu-satunya cowok cantik dikelas itu sebelum Len memasuki kelas itu.

"Ehm! Dik, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tawar Gakupo. Tentu saja sebagai ketua kelas yang baik 'dan dia merasa sebagai senpai dari anak itu' langsung menawarkan bantuan yang disambut dengan tatapan mengerikan dari anak itu. Gakupo kaget karena anak itu bukannya menjawab dengan baik tapi dengan deathglare.

"Aku ini Tsukiyomi Yuu! Masa cuma gara-gara aku gak pakai pakaian perempuanku kalian jadi tidak mengenaliku?" rengek Yuu setelah dia memberitahu identitasnya. Kontan satu kelas (-Rin dan kawan-kawan) kaget saat mendengar pengakuan dari anak itu. Salah satu anak berciri-ciri rambut hijau pendek yang sedang meminum jus wortel yang bernama Gumi menghampiri anak itu. Gumi lalu memperhatikan anak itu dari atas kebawah. Tentu saja Yuu merasa risih karena diperhatikan seperti itu. Melihat Yuu yang merasa risih, Gumi lalu menghentikan penyelidikannya dan memilih untuk mengatakannya langsung.

"Tsukiyomi yang berada dikelas ini selalu memakai pakaian perempuan! Meskipun ciri-ciri lo persis dengannya, gue gak yakin kalau lo itu Tsukiyomi Yuu!" kata Gumi. Yuu pun hanya mendengus kesal sambil membatin 'Mentang-mentang tubuh dan umurku yang masih muda aku jadi gak bisa dipercaya gitu?' Kenyataannya sih orang tua (maksudnya yang lebih tua misalnya bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu) jarang sekali percaya dengan yang dikatakan oleh anak-anak. Padahal anak-anak paling tidak bisa berbohong karena mereka masih polos (kecuali kalau disuruh berbohong).

"Rin-chan, bantu aku!" rengek Yuu sambil berlari menuju tempat duduk Rin. Semua siswa yang ada disana (dan lagi-lagi –Rin dan kawan-kawan) terbelalak kaget karena anak itu memanggil Rin dengan sebutan '-Chan'. Itu semakin membuat mereka yakin kalau anak itu bukanlah Yuu, sebab Yuu selalu memanggil orang lain dengan marganya, bukan nama kecilnya. Yah, kecuali untuk Tahlea yang sudah dianggapnya seperti nee-san nya sendiri.

"Ano… Minna, anak ini benar-benar Tsukiyomi Yuu. Dia tidak memakai pakaian perempuannya karena…" Rin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Bukan karena ingin membuat teman-temannya penasaran, melainkan dia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya selain karena orang tuanya ada dirumah. Tidak lucu jika seseorang tidak melakukan crossdress hanya karena alasan konyol seperti itu. "Karena… Yuu sedang tidak mood…" lanjut Rin. Mereka yang tadinya meragukan identitas sebenarnya anak itu adalah Yuu sekarang percaya kalau anak itu adalah Yuu.

"Tapi, kalau Yuu-chan berpenampilan seperti itu jadinya gak kawaii…" keluh Tahlea dari pojok kelas. Dia terlihat sedang berduaan dengan Len. Yah, mereka semua sudah mengetahui kalau Tahlea sudah jadian dengan Len tanpa paksaan dari salah satu pihak, melainkan sama-sama suka. Tahlea suka pada Len karena tampang Len yang shota dan juga menjadi cantik saat dia melakukan crossdress, sedangkan Len menyukai Tahlea karena dandanan Tahlea telah mengubah dirinya menjadi sangat cantik.

"Tahlea-san, tolong jangan bercanda. Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda…" ucap Yuu tegas, lalu menuju tempat duduknya. Tahlea yang tadinya bengong karena ucapan Yuu tadi akhirnya tersadar setelah mengingat kalau hari ini adalah tanggal 12 Mei. 'Benar juga, besok adalah hari 'itu'. Hari ini pasti orang tuanya ada dirumah,' batin Tahlea. Dia juga merasa sedikit sedih kalau mengingat tanggal 13 maret. Yah, hanya Yuu dan keluarganya beserta Tahlea yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada tanggal 13 maret, meskipun Tahlea tidak begitu tahu, setidaknya dia tahu intinya.

"Kalau diperhatikan lagi, ternyata Tsukimiyo lumayan kakoi kalau tidak menggunakan pakaian perempuan…" komentar Yuiki saat memperhatikan Yuu. Satu kelas hanya sweatdrop karena heran kenapa Yuiki tidak pernah menyebutkan nama orang dengan benar. Jangan-jangan nama sendiripun dia tidak bisa menyebutnya dengan benar.

"Akira-san, tolong jangan menambah masalah!" ucap Tahlea gemas dengan tingkah Yuiki yang seperti anak kecil itu. Yuiki bingung dengan yang dikatakan Tahlea karena dia tidak merasa membuat masalah. Kenapa dia tidak pernah sadar kalau dia selalu salah saat memanggil atau menyebutkan nama seseorang?

"Baik! Sekarang kembali ke tempat duduk kalian!" teriak Meiko-sensei sedikit keras. Para murid yang tadinya mengerubuti meja Yuu bak semut ketemu gula langsung kembali ke habitatnya masing-masing. Meiko-sensei melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan kalau semua murid sudah kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing. Lalu matanya tertuju pada Yuu yang sedang melihat kearah keluar kelas. (Ingat di chapie 2 kan? Semua dinding kelasnya terbuat dari kaca anti pecah) Dia agak kaget karena melihat Yuu yang biasanya tidur sekarang tidak terlihat mengantuk sama sekali, bahkan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dia mengajar dikelas Yuu, dia melihat Yuu memakai pakaian laki-laki. Meiko-sensei mencoba mengingat-ngingat barangkali ada kejadian yang menyebabkan Yuu seperti itu, tapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. 'Ah sudahlah. Mungkin dia hanya ingin mengganti suasana…' batin Meiko-sensei. "Baiklah! Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya… Buka halaman 142!" perintah Meiko-sensei. Para murid langsung membuka buku paket pelajaran seni halaman 142. Yap! Meiko-sensei mengajar kelas seni.

**-Skip time, break time-**

"Yuu-chan! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Rin yang melihat Yuu meninggalkan kelas. Yuu menoleh ke arah Rin lalu menjawab "Atap sekolah…" Rin yang penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Yuu mencoba untuk membuntuti Yuu ke atap sekolah. Tentunya sulit baginya untuk membuntuti tanpa ketahuan, sebab lorong sekolah yang biasanya ramai saat jam istirahat sekarang sepi. Entah para murid sudah terlebih dahulu kekantin atau mereka yang memang malas keluar kelas dan lebih memilih untuk bermalas-malasan didalam kelas.

'Yuu-chan mau apa diatap kelas ya? Biasanya kan dia lebih memilih untuk tidur didalam kelas…' batin Rin. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang kebiasaan Yuu yang ini, sebab Yuu sendiri sering lompat kelas sehingga teman-temannya yang sewaktu kelas 1 SMA berada dikelas yang sama dengannya sekarang menjadi kohainya. 'Eh? Kotak apa itu?' tanya Rin didalam batinnya. Saat kotak tersebut terbuka, terdengar sebuah lagu yang sangat disukai oleh Yuu. Judulnya adalah Connect – Claris (author: Yang penasaran ma lagunya cari aja di google dengan search key Connect – Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica) dan juga lagu yang mengingatkannya pada orang yang paling dia sayangi, yaitu orang yang memberikan kotak itu.

"Rin-chan, kau mengintipku dari tadi?" tepat sasaran! Yuu mengetahui kalau Rin membuntutinya sejak tadi. Rin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Yuu langsung menutup kembali kotak yang ada ditangannya itu lalu menyimpannya kembali ke dalam tas kecil yang sering dia bawa-bawa. "Apa ada yang membuat Rin-chan penasaran sehingga ingin mengetahui apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Yuu. Rin hanya mengangguk. "Yuu-chan, kau sudah janji kan ingin menceritakan kenapa kemarin kau tidak menggunakan pakaian perempuan? Aku yakin alasannya bukan hanya karena orang tuamu ada dirumah, benar kan?" tanya Rin balik. Yuu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku sudah berjanji kan? Jadi aku harus menepatinya…" kata Yuu sambil menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia merasa berat menceritakan alasannya, tapi karena dia sudah berjanji, dia akan menceritakannya.

**-Flashback, 5 years ago-**

(Yuu POV)

"Nee-san, ini tidak sakit kan?" tanyaku yang saat itu berumur 8 tahun. Nee-san ku yang bernama Tsukiyomi Hime itu hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku itu.

"Yuu-chan, ini tidak akan sakit. Kalau ini sakit tidak mungkin nee-san mau memakaikan ini padamu…" jawab nee-san. Akupun hanya ber'oh' mendengar jawaban dari nee-san. "Yuu-chan, kau siap kan? Sebagai laki-laki dan juga adik dari nee-san, kau harus siap!" teriak nee-san semangat. Nee-san orangnya memang energik. Seakan-akan tidak pernah lelah meskipun baru saja selesai keliling lapangan sebanyak lima putaran. "Baik! Aku siap!" jawabku mantap sambil menutup mataku. Selama aku menutup mataku, aku merasa nee-san mulai melepaskan pakaianku, lalu memakaikan pakaian yang tadi ditunjukannya padaku. Lalu nee-san melakukan sesuatu pada wajahku. Aku tidak tahu karena mataku tertutup.

"Nah, selesai! Sekarang buka matamu…" kata nee-san. Aku membuka mataku. Saat melihat bayangan dicermin, aku seakan tidak percaya apa yang aku lihat di cermin itu. Yah, aku melihat bayanganku sendiri. Tapi, aku terlihat sangat cantik. Bahkan mungkin aku lebih cantik dari Yui.

"I… Ini… Aku?" tanyaku yang masih tidak percaya kalau itu adalah aku. Kulihat nee-san hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tulus. Nee-san lalu menggambil benda semacam bedak lalu menyuruhku untuk memejamkan mata lagi. "Sekarang sentuhan akhirnya… Nah, sekarang sempurna!" teriak nee-san bangga. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat nee-san yang seperti itu. Selama ini memang hanya nee-san yang menemaniku dirumah karena papa dan mama terlalu sibuk dengan perkerjaan mereka sementara Yui tinggal diluar negeri bersama mama. "Ayo Yuu-chan, kita jalan-jalan sekalian bersiap-siap untuk ulang tahunmu besok. Nee-san akan mentraktirmu…" mendengar kata-kata nee-san, aku jadi bersemangat dan langsung mengatakan 'Aku mau!'. Tingkahku saat itu seperti anak kecil saja meskipun sebenarnya aku memang masih anak-anak.

Kami langsung pergi ketaman Yamaha, taman bermain nomor satu di Crypton City. Aku langsung lari-lari kecil saat sampai disana.

"Yuu-chan, jangan lari-lari seperti itu! Kalau kau nanti jatuh gimana?" kudengar suara nee-san memanggilku. Aku lalu mendekati nee-san sambil meminta maaf. Nee-san hanya menggosok-gosokan tangannya dikepalaku sembari berkata 'Dasar anak nakal!' sambil tertawa. Aku pun ikut tertawa karena aku tahu nee-san sedang bercanda. "Ayo, kita sekarang ke toko hadiah dulu. Nee-san mau membelikan hadiah ulang tahunmu besok!" kata nee-san. Aku langsung bertanya pada nee-san seperti apa hadiahnya, tapi nee-san hanya menjawab 'Rahasia!' Aku langsung mengembungkan pipiku, tapi nee-san langsung berkomentar kalau aku jadi kawaii saat melakukannya.

**-Skip time-**

"Aku capek nee-san…" rengekku manja sambil memeluk nee-san. Nee-san hanya tersenyum saja sambil memakan buah apel kesukaannya. Aku jadi suka apel karena aku sering melihat nee-san memakannya.

"Tumben Yuu-chan sekarang tidak semangat. Ada apa?" tanya nee-san. Sepertinya dia khawatir. "Aku gak apa-apa kok nee-san. Aku hanya capek," jawabku. Kulihat nee-san menghela nafasnya lega.

"Jangan membuat nee-san cemas dong. Nee-san kira kamu sakit…" kata nee-san sambil mencubit pipiku. Aku mendengus kesal sembari berkata "Pipiku akan sakit kalau dicubit seperti itu!" kataku dengan nada sok tsundere. Nee-san hanya tertawa.

"Oh ya, nee-san mau membelikanmu pakaian perempuan. Kamu mau kan?" tanya nee-san. Aku langsung mengiyakannya sambil tersenyum. Kami pun masuk ke salah satu toko pakaian di taman itu.

"Nee… Nee-san membelikanku ini?" tanyaku kaget sambil memegang sebuah benda yang dibelikan oleh nee-san. Nee-san membelikanku sebuah… Bra? Cupnya tidak terlalu besar, sekitar untuk anak-anak SMP. Mungkin tujuan nee-chan hanya agar dadaku terlihat menonjol. Membayangkannya saja pipiku terasa panas.

"Jadi… Yuu-chan tidak suka ya?" tanya nee-san 'sok' sedih. Aku tahu kalau itu hanyalah akting, tapi aku tidak tahan kalau melihat nee-san sedih meskipun hanya pura-pura. "Bu… Bukan begitu nee-san! Hanya saja aku kan tidak mengerti cara memakainya…" jawabku jujur. Nee-san lalu membawaku ke salah satu kamar ganti yang ada di toko itu. Nee-san lalu mengajariku cara memasangnya. (Author : Karena ini sepertinya memalukan kalau dibaca, jadi author tidak menjelaskan cara memakainya meskipun kalian para cowok mesum mungkin tahu cara memakainya) "Bagaimana Yuu-chan? Apa dadamu merasa sesak?" tanya nee-san setelah memakaikannya. "Tidak… Malah aku merasa sangat bebas…" jawabku riang. Nee-san lalu membawaku keluar setelah melepaskan branya lalu mengambil sekitar tiga bra lagi berikut celana dalamnya. Aku yakin itu dibelikan untukku karena ukurannya yang kecil. Karena hari sudah mulai gelap, kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. "Yuu-chan , nee-san akan meletakkan kotak hadiah ini di meja nee-san. Yuu-chan tidak boleh membukannya sebelum jam 12 malam! Kalau Yuu-chan membandel nee-san gak akan mentraktir Yuu-chan lagi!" ancam nee-san. Aku langsung teriak histeris dan mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan membandel.

**-11.55 P.M-**

"Sebentar lagi jam 12 malam! Sebaiknya aku kebawah saja…" kataku lalu berjalan menuju lantai bawah. Kamarku berada dilantai atas bersama nee-san, tepatnya satu kamar. Saat aku sedang berada ditangga, aku seperti mendengar suara papa dan nee-san yang sedang bertengkar. Karena penasaran aku pun berusaha menempelkan telingaku sehingga suaranya menjadi jelas.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya pada Yuu?" tanya papa yang sepertinya membentak nee-san. 'Melakukan apa? Apakah memakaikanku pakaian perempuan?' batinku. Aku pun melanjutkan acara mengupingku.

"Tapi Yuu-chan tidak keberatan! Kenapa papa tidak suka?" tanya nee-san. Aku pun lebih memilih untuk mendengarkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Dia itu laki-laki. Kalau kau mau kau kan bisa memakaikannya pada Yui…" "Tapi Yui-chan sekarang diluar negeri. Lagipula aku memang membelikannya untuk Yuu-chan!" kudengar nee-san kembali menjawab perkataan papa. Kudengar ada sesuatu seperti meja yang digebrak dengan kasar.

"Turuti kata-kata papa!" "Memangnya papa sendiri mau mendengarkan perkataan kami?" tanya nee-san balik. Sepertinya nee-san menangis jika kudengar dari suaranya yang sesenggukan.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri!" *plak* setelah papa mengatakan hal itu terdengar seperti suara tamparan. Aku kaget karena papa menampar nee-san. Aku pun mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga, tapi nee-san sudah keluar dari sana setelah berteriak 'Papa jahat!' sambil menangis. Kulihat nee-san pergi menuju pintu depan, bukan kekamar kami. Aku mengikuti nee-san karena diluar sedang hujan deras. Saat aku membuka pintu, kulihat nee-san berada ditengah jalan sedang menuju kesebrangnya. Saat aku mencoba memanggilnya, terdengar suara klakson mobil dan sesaat setelahnya terjadi kejadian yang paling tidak kuinginkan didunia ini. "KYAAAAA!" terdengar teriakan keras dari nee-san saat mobil tersebut hamper menabrak nee-san. Satu detik kemudian mobil tersebut telah menabrak nee-san sehingga membuat nee-san terkapar bersimbah darah. Aku yang melihat kejadian itu secara langsung tidak dapat membendung air mataku, sehingga aku langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya. "NEE-SAAAAAN!" teriakku berulang kali sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh nee-san. Kulihat mobil yang menabrak nee-san langsung melarikan diri, sementara sekilas kulihat papa memencet tombol hape sebanyak tiga kali. Aku masih tetap mencoba untuk membangunkan nee-san.

"Yu… Yuu-ch… Chan…" kudengar suara nee-san yang terputus-putus. Aku langsung menoleh ke wajah nee-san. "Maaf ya… Yuu-chan… Nee-san sepertinya… Tidak bisa… Menepati janji nee-san…" kata nee-san lagi.

"Nee-san! Bukankah nee-san sudah janji akan datang setiap hari ulang tahunku?" kataku sambil menangis terisak-isak.

"Yuu-chan… Nee-san… Minta maaf ya…" kata nee-san sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku masih menangis melihat keadaan nee-san yang sepertinya semakin parah. "Yuu-chan… Sepertinya… Nee-san sebentar lagi… Akan pergi… Ugh…" kata nee-san lagi. Aku kaget karena nee-san mengatakan hal itu.

"Nee-san! Jangan berkata seperti itu!" teriakku. Kulihat nee-san kembali tersenyum.

"Kemarikan… Wajahmu…" aku menuruti permintaan nee-san. Lalu *cup* nee-san mencium bibirku dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Aku yang saat itu tidak mengerti hanya mencoba memejamkan mataku. Tak beberapa lama nee-san melepaskan ciumannya. "Itu adalah… Harta nee-san… Yang berharga… Uhuk uhuk…" kata nee-san sambil batuk-batuk. "Nee-asn memang berencana… Untuk memberikannya padamu… Besok…" lanjut nee-san. AKu masih tetap menangis.

"Yuu-chan, jadilah anak baik… Jangan kecewakan nee-san ya… Aku menyayangimu… Yuu-chan…" kata nee-san dengan suara yang sangat lemah. Kulihat mata nee-san tertutup. Menutup untuk selamanya. Tepat jam 12 malam bersamaan dengan menutupnya mata nee-san, kulihat hape nee-san berbunyi dengan suara alarmnya yaitu suaranya sendiri yang berbunyi 'Ottanjoubi Omedettou Yuu-chan!' disertai dengan tulisan 'Yuu-chan Birthday! ^_^'. Aku kembali menangis keras sambil memeluk tubuh nee-san yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Sejak saat itu aku tidak punya semangat hidup lagi. Mataku yang dulu selalu terbuka lebar sekarang hanya terbuka setengahnya, seperti mata yang kosong.

**-End flashback and Yuu's POV-**

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Yuu, Rin terlihat sangat sedih. Rin pun langsung memeluk Yuu yang sepertinya menangis setelah menceritakannya.

"Yuu-chan, aku minta maaf sudah memaksamu untuk menceritakan hal yang membuatmu sangat sedih…" kata Rin sambil mengelus kepala Yuu. Yuu sedikit lebih tenang setelah Rin mengelus kepalanya.

"Hiks… Tidak apa-apa kok Rin-chan… Hiks…" jawab Yuu sambil menghapus air matanya. "Sekarang… Aku sudah punya banyak teman. Bahkan Meiko-sensei yang dulunya merupakan teman nee-san juga sesekali berkunjung…" kata Yuu. Rin merasa sedikit tersentuh. Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuu. Yuu yang sepertinya tahu maksud Rin hanya memejamkan matanya. Tapi, disaat wajah mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi…

"Apa yang kalian lakukan diatap sekolah?" bentak seorang sensei yang bernama Kiyoteru. Rin dan Yuu yang kaget langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu berusaha menyembunyikan muka mereka yang sudah sangat merah. "Jangan berbuat mesum dilingkungan sekolah! Kenapa aku bisa lupa membuat peraturan itu? Apa karena aku terlalu lama bersama Yuki?" tanya Kiyo pada dirinya sendiri, lalu kembali kelantai bawah.

"Ta… Tadi itu nyaris saja ya, Yuu-chan?" tanya Rin dengan muka memerah, sementara Yuu masih belum kembali ke bumi alias dia masih berada di dunianya (bengong).

"Ano… Yuu-chan?" "Eh? I… Iya… Ada apa?" tanya Yuu balik. "Kita sebaiknya segera kekelas…" kata Rin lalu menarik Yuu kekelas mereka.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Sumpah saia gak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dichapter ini! Saia minta maaf law misalnya kalian gak berkenan! *bungkuk-bungkuk* Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saia kepikiran buat ngebikin chapie 8 jadi kea gini… DX**

**Tapi jangan khawatir! Chapie depan gak ada lagi tragedi kayak gini kok! Saia janji!**

**Oh ya, untuk menghindari typo yang suka seenaknya muncul, author mengetik chapie ini tanpa melihat keyboard (sesekali sih, tapi jarang) dan lebih fokus melihat monitornya. Sehingga tulisan yang ter-auto correct atau ada hurufnya yang salah bisa langsung diperbaiki. Tapi author juga manusia, mungkin masih ada yang luput. DX**

**Akhir kata…**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai hai! XD**

**Entah kenapa setiap saia pengen pending, malah pengen ngetik. Pengen update fast tapi males ngetik. Ampe banyak yang sebelumnya review tapi sekarang gak review entah karena jarang mampir ato emang dah males ngikutin. Dunia emang aneh! -_-" (readers: Lu yang aneh!)**

**Tentang chapie kemarin sumpah awalnya gak ada niatan bikin yang kea gitu… DX**

**Tapi tiba-tiba saia mendapat inspirasi buat ngetik chapie yang kea gitu… -_-"**

**Tangan ampe gemetaran pas ngetiknya + dada rasanya sesak banget (fakta!)**

**Udahlah, abaikan aja curcol diatas! -_-"**

**Balas review dulu:**

**Miki Abaddonia Lucifen : **Emang ngajak rusuh nih Ms. Word! DX

Padahal monitor dah dipelototin selama ngetik tapi masih aja ngajak ribut! -_-"

**IchigoMei-Chan : **Saia juga gak menyangkanya… T_T *digeplak Mei

Lagi dipikirin gimana jalan ceritanya… XD *plak

**4386takumiyu : **Begitulah kurang lebih… :D

Sebagai otouto (atau mungkin imouto *digeplak Yuu*) yang baik kepada nee-san nya dia mau crossdress karena itu permintaan nee-san nya! XD

**Rani Konako : **Pengen ngeliat Rin kissu? Ada scenenya kok ntar… XD *ditimpuk jeruk entah darimana

**DT-Demon-Trigger : **Itu gara-gara otak author yang konslet.

Rencananya gak ada yang gituan, tapi malah melintas… -_-'

**Review udah dibales, sekarang disclaimer! XD**

**Vocaloid ©**Yamaha Corp. dkk

**Vocaliod Go To School ©**Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko

**Rate:  
T** always from now to selanjutnya! *bahasa ngawur mode

**Genre:  
**Friendship, Humor (garing telah kembali) Romance

**Pairing:  
**Voca/Utau x OC

YuuRin

TahleaLen

Sisanya menyusul!

**Warning:**

Kayaknya gak bisa dibilang OOC, soalnya para Vocaloid gak punya sifat yang tetap (kecuali chara item dan couplenya *berdasarkan pengetahuan author yang sangat minim*), OC, miss typo, bahasa gak baku, little crossover, crack pair, bahasa campuran (lo-gue, aku-kamu, saya-anda tergantung karakter yang diajak bicara), gak jelas, gak terima flame karena itu tindakan pengecut! Don't like don't read!

**Summary:  
**Para chara Vocaloid disuruh oleh Master untuk sekolah. Bagaimana kisah mereka saat bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baru disekolah mereka? Don't like don't read!

**~(^o^~)Vocaloid(~^o^)~**

Disuatu pagi yang cerah, disebuah rumah bertuliskan 'Tsukiyomi' yang terdapat pada sisi kanan pintu pagar rumah tersebut, terbangunlah sosok cantik berambut merah dan juga berambut merah muda. Mereka berdua memulai rutinitas mereka dipagi hari yang benar-benar membuat seisi rumah kacau…

"Yuu nii-san, aku sudah buru-buru nih!" teriak Yui yang berusaha masuk ke kamar mandi tapi dicegah sang kakak.

"Aku juga buru-buru tahu! Hari ini yang mengajar dikelas pertama itu Kaoru-sensei yang galaknya minta ampun!" balas sang kakak yang bernama Yuu. Sementara itu disuatu tempat seseorang yang memiliki rambut blonde panjang yang sedang berusaha membobol- ralat! Mencoba 'mengambil' uang dari ATM sedang bersin sehingga dia batal 'mengambil' uang karena mengira dia kena kutukan.

"Aku gak mau tahu! Aku maunya tempe- eh, pokoknya aku yang duluan!" teriak Yui lagi lalu menendang Yuu dengan sadisnya sehingga Yuu terjatuh kearah depan. Yui langsung memplokamirkan kemenangannya dengan menandatangani dinding kamar mandi dengan spidol yang (entah kenapa) bisa ada dikamar mandi itu. Sang mama yang bernama Tsukiyomi Amu melihat kejadian itu dan langsung menjewer serta menyeramahi Yui yang seenaknya mencoret dinding.

'Kesempatan! Mumpung Yui masih diceramahi aku kan bisa mandi…' batin Yuu licik lalu langsung ngacir kekamar mandi dan langsung menguncinya. Tentu saja Yui yang berada diluar kamar mandi (karena tadi diseret oleh mamanya) kaget dan langsung mewek ditempat. Mari kita skip aja kejadian gaje mereka karena mereka tidak suka terus-terusan dimata-matai oleh author. (Author: OC yang durhaka! T_T *pundung)

**-Skip time, 07:34 AM-**

"Kau terlambat, Tsukiyomi-san! Sekarang berdiri didepan kelas!" bentak Kaoru-sensei kepada Yuu yang baru datang. Kenapa dia terlambat? Itu karena dia tadi diceramahi sang mama yang cerewetnya minta ampun (Amu : Gue gak cerewet! *digeplak pake heart rod*) karena tadi dia menyerobot masuk kamar mandi. Namanya juga buru-buru siapa cepat dia dapat kan? -.-

"Ta-Tapi sensei, nanti aku bisa capek kalau berdiri terus…" keluh Yuu sambil memandang Kaoru-sensei dengan mata yang 'Ugh gak nahan' berkaca-kaca. Kaoru langsung tersepona dan langsung mempersilahkan Yuu duduk. Yuu yang 'dalam hatinya' langsung melompat-lompat girang karena senseinya yang galak itu ternyata dengan mudahnya bisa dibegoin langsung ngacir ke tempat duduknya sementara murid satu kelas sweatdrop karena senseinya terlalu mudah dipengaruhi. (AN : Tersepona emang disengaja, cuma sekadar mengingatkan)

"Ugh! Seandainya gue punya muka seimut Tsukiyomi~" rengek Chi sambil memeluk boneka kucingnya karena gemas. Sementara Uta Cuma cuek bebek pura-pura gak kenal.

"Baiklah, sekarang sensei akan membagi kalian dalam beberapa kelompok. Satu kelompok berisi dua ekor anak. Eh, dua orang anak…" sabda-?- Kaoru-sensei. Para murid mulai mencari partner yang menurut mereka cocok dengan mereka. "Ehm! Agar tidak terjadi keributan dan tidak ada yang tidak mendapatkan anggota kelompok, maka sensei yang akan menentukan anggota kelompoknya…" lanjut Kaoru-sensei. Satu kelas langsung kaget dengan background petir menyambar-nyambar dilangit yang cerah-?-. "Ini daftar kelompoknya. Hei kau terong, segera tulis ini di papan tulis!" bentak Kaoru-sensei yang yanderenya kumat. Gakupo langsung maju kedepan sambil berusaha menahan rasa takutnya pada sang nenek lampir. *dijorokin ke sumur

Kelompok 1 : Tsukiyomi Yuu – Kagamine Rin

Kelompok 2 : Kagamine Len – Tahlea Scarlet

Kelompok 3 : Hime Uta – Hime Chi

Kelompok 4 : Shion Kaito – Akira Yuiki

Kelompok 5 : Kamui Gakupo – Megurine Luka

Kelompok 6 : Hatsune Mikuo – Hananorae Shana

Kelompok 7 : Akuma Kai – Hatsune Miku

Kelompok 8 : Nakamura Makoto – Nakamura Miki

Kelompok 9 : Shion Akaito – Minami Yuka

Kelompok 10 : Takaruma Aldi – Shion Kaiko

Kelompok 11 : Yamine Akuma – Akita Neru

Dan kelompok lainnya tidak author sebutkan. (Alasannya bisa kalian ketahui jika mengikuti fic ini dari awal)

Hampir semua murid protes karena mendapatkan partner yang menurut mereka 'Nggak level banget dah!'. Yah, kecuali kelompok 1, 2, 3 dan 8 yang adem ayem aja…

'Asik! Gue separtner sama Yuu! Yuu kan jenius, gue bisa minta tolong. Hihihi…' batin Rin nista. Gak separtner juga bisa minta tolong. Kan mereka pacaran. Sementara Yuu saat ini tertidur karena dia kemarin tidak tidur selama jam sekolah berlangsung.

'Yeah! Shota-kun berpasangan denganku!' batin Tahlea. Sepertinya dia lebih berpikir untuk mendandani Len daripada mengerjakan tugas.

'Separtner sama kembaran sendiri? Gue bisa dikira twincest!' batin duo Hime nista sambil uring-uringan 'didalam batinnya'.

'Ampun! Kenapa gue harus dapat partner autis gini sih?' batin Kaito tidak terima sementara Yuiki hanya senyum-senyum kearah Kaito sambil berkata "Mohon bantuannya Shino-san!" yang membuat kepala Kaito pusing 8 keliling. (Karena 7 keliling udah biasa)

'Terong dan Tuna bersatu! Yeah!' batin Gakupo dan Luka yang entah kenapa bisa sama. Mungkin batin mereka sudah bersatu.

"Hananorae-san, mohon bantuannya…" ucap Mikuo sopan sambil mengulurkan tangannya, sementara Shana berusaha menahan blushing dan nosebleednya sambil membalas uluran tangan Mikuo.

'Gue sih suka separtner sama Hatsune, tapi bau neginya kagak tahan…' batin Kai menahan muntah melihat Miku dengan nistanya makan negi yang masih mentah.

'Tidak! Gue gak mau dikira twincest!' batin duo Nakamura yang entah kenapa bisa 11-12 dengan batin duo Hime. Kembar memang ajaib.

'…' Kelompok 9 cuma saling diam, gak tahu apa yang mau diomongin.

'Shion Kaiko? Dia suka duku gak ya?' batin Aldi gak nyambung sama topik yang sedang dipermasalahkan (masalah partner) sedangkan Kaiko Cuma bisa pundung karena dia tidak satu kelompok dengan saudaranya.

'…' Yuka cuma ngemainin bonekanya sementara Neru gak lepas dari handphonenya.

Sang sensei nista hanya bisa senyum-senyum melihat kelompok yang telah dibentuknya. Kenapa dia bisa membuat kelompok yang entah sengaja atau tidak seperti mencomblangkan mereka? Hacker sejati… -_-

"Baiklah! Kalian harus membuat tugas tentang 'Sejarah Komputer, Internet dan Microsoft'! Kalian saya beri waktu 2 minggu untuk mengerjakannya…" kata Kaoru-sensei. Yuu yang baru bangun dan tidak tahu apa-apa langsung protes.

"Mengerjakan semua itu dalam 2 minggu? Jangan bercanda!" protes Yuu sambil naik keatas meja. Kaoru-sensei langsung mengeluarkan aura gelap dari tubuhnya dan langsung membuat Yuu ngeri. Yuu langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Makanya jangan tidur terus! Anda satu kelompok dengan Kagamine-san…" kata Kaoru-sensei. Yuu yang tadinya suram sekarang langsung gembira. 'Dasar anak-anak…' batin Kaoru-sensei. Setelah itu mereka mulai berdiskusi siapa yang akan mengerjakan ini dan itu.

**-Break Time-**

"TIDAK! GUE GAK MAU SEPARTNER DENGAN BOCAH AUTIS ITU!" teriak Kaito histeris sambil menunjuk sosok Yuiki yang sedang kumpul dengan teman-temannya. Dilihat dari seragamnya sepertinya teman-temannya adalah anak Crypton Junior High School.

"Pantes aja tuh anak autis, temennya bocah SMP semua…" kata Mikuo sweatdrop.

"Jangan diejek! Ntar Kaito cemburu…" ejek Akaito yang langsung mendapat tendangan diwajah oleh Kaito.

"Lo ngejek gue sekali lagi semua persediaan cabe lo gue buang!" ancam Kaito. Akaito yang autisnya kumat langsung mewek-mewek gaje. Teman-temannya (-Kagaminest) sweatdrop ditempat. Kenapa Kagaminest tidak bersama mereka? Kagaminest udah ngacir duluan bareng pacar mereka, apalagi Rin yang semangat karena Yuu kembali menggunakan pakaian perempuannya, sementara Tahlea sedang mendandani Len. Hanya saja kali ini tidak crossdress, hanya mempercantik wajahnya.

"Bosen nih gue… Mending kita liat-liat mading aja yuk…" ajak Miku. Mereka langsung ngacir untuk melihat mading. Tapi mereka langsung bertanya kesana-kemari karena mereka tidak tahu dimana lokasi mading nista itu. Setelah berjuang keras, akhirnya mereka sampai di lokasi yang mereka tuju. (Backsound : We are the champion!) Setelah melihat-lihat, ada sebuah artikel yang membuat mereka terkejut setengah mampus. (Bosen setengah mati mulu, ekstrim dikit lah… *dihajar rame-rame*)

"WHAT THE HELL? Kita disuruh nampilin drama? Satu bulan lagi?" teriak Miku frustasi. Setidaknya mereka bersyukur karena mereka sudah tahu sebelum diumumkan. Jadi mereka bisa mempersiapkan diri, itupun kalau mereka dapat peran.

"Sialan si Gakupo! Seenaknya aja dia mutusin kalau kita ngadain drama!" kata Kaito ikut-ikutan.

"Salah kalian kenapa kemarin tidak ikut rapat!" bentak Yuu yang baru saja muncul dari dalam ruang Koran Sekolah.

"Eh? Lo kenapa disini? Bareng Rin lagi? Jangan-jangan…" ucap Kaiko sambil menatap curiga yang langsung dibantah oleh Yuu.

"Kami berdua kan anggota Koran Sekolah! Wajar kalau kami berada dalam satu ruangan!" kata Yuu sambil menahan emosi. Masa wajah polos kayak gitu dituduh melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya'?

"Tapi lo kan kebanyakan tidurnya daripada kerjanya Yuu-chan…" kata Rin sambil menahan emosinya. Mentang-mentang ketua club dia seenaknya nyuruh-nyuruh orang terus dianya tidur.

"Jadi Rin-chan marah?" tanya Yuu sambil memasang muka 'sok' sedih seperti yang ditunjukan oleh nee-sannya dulu, tapi bedanya Rin menyangka kalau Yuu benar-benar sedih.

"Eh? Ng-nggak kok Yuu-chan…" jawab Rin panik, sementara Yuu dalam hati sudah loncat-loncat.

"Oh ya, kalian kan anggota Koran Sekolah, apa gak ada bahan yang bisa dijadikan referensi untuk drama nanti?" tanya Kaito dengan begonya. Pasalnya kalau mereka sudah memutuskan untuk main drama pasti naskahnya sudah disiapkan sejak awal. Langsung saja jidat Kaito jadi sasaran empuk tangan teman-temannya.

"Ini naskahnya… Soal pemeran kita rapatkan lagi nanti gara-gara kalian tidak datang kemarin! Padahal aku kan mau ti- eh, mau makan…" keluh Yuu. Terpaksa dia menunda makan siangnya. Makan siang ya, bukan tidur siang.

"Salahkan si baka!" tuduh Miku tanpa alas an yang jelas. Tentu saja yang tertuduh tiak terima perawannya diambil- eh, maksudnya dituduh tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Maksud lo apaan nuduh gue? Bukannya gara-gara lo nyeret kita kita ke kantin jadinya kita gak ikut rapat?" tuduh Kaito balik. Miku langsung kicep.

"Sudah sudah! Cepat kita ke kelas atau kita akan dihajar gara-gara kita terlambat!" kata Mikuo bijak lalu mereka segera kekelas.

**-Class 3 A-**

"Kalian kemana saja hah? Murid baru tapi sudah mulai membandel! Gue laporin ke BK rasain kalian!" bentak sosok serba pink alias Megurine Luka tak lupa dengan kuahnya sehingga mereka yang disembur (kecuali Rin dan Yuu yang memang disuruh keruang klub untuk mengambil naskahnya) harus menutupi wajah mereka agar tidak terkena hujan lokal. "Tsukiyomi-san, mana naskahnya?" tanya Luka setelah puas menyembur para murid baru yang udah semaput gara-gara bau dari hujan lokal Luka yang seharum bunga bangkai. Yuu langsung menyerahkan naskahnya sebelum dia bernasib sama dengan orang-orang malang yang sudah terkapar dengan tidak elitnya itu. "Hm… Kalau begitu gue sudah memutuskan kalau yang menjadi pangeran dan putirnya adalah Tsukiyomi Yuu dan Kagamine Rin!" "WTF!" tepat setelah Luka mengumumkan itu, semua murid (-Luka dan yang udah tepar) langsung protes. Kenapa Yuu protes? Soalnya dia tidak suka memakai pakaian pangeran. Dia lebih suka memakai pakaian putri. Cowok tapi berjiwa cewek tulen. Nasib menjadi cowok cantik. *dihajar Yuu

"Aku gak mau jadi pangeran!" protes Yuu. Luka langsung facepalm gara-gara dia lupa kalau Yuu memang lebih suka memakai pakaian perempuan. Apalagi wajahnya yang memang lebih cocok jadi putrid daripada pangeran. Wajahnya feminim banget…

"Kalau begitu yang menjadi pangeran dan putri adalah Kagamine Len dan Tahlea Scarlet! Protes maka mati!" ancam Luka. Tahlea yang awalnya mau protes langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Lalu Kagamine Rin jadi kakak tiri sang putri, Tsukiyomi Yuu jadi teman sang putri, dan blablabla…" jelas Luka panjang lebar. Semua murid tidak ada yang protes demi keselamatan nyawa mereka.

"Latihan kita mulai 2 minggu lagi berhubung kita harus mengerjakan tugas dari Kaoru-sensei. Jika kalian membolos maka tidak ada uang jajan untuk kalian!" ancam Luka gak nyambung, padahal bukan dia yang ngasih uang jajannya. "Eh, maksud gue kalian gak boleh keluar kelas saat istirahat selama satu minggu!" ancam Luka lagi. Para murid langsung keringat dingin (-Yuu yang memang malas untuk keluar kelas) dan lebih memilih untuk mematuhi perintah sang Ratu Tuna.

'Ketua kelasnya sebenarnya gue atau Luka-chan sih? Dia kan Cuma wakil…' batin Gakupo yang mungkin lebih mirip protes.

"Rin-chan, kita mengerjakannya di rumahmu saja ya… Soalnya kalau dirumahku nanti mereka para orang aneh menuduh yang nggak-nggak!" kata Yuu sambil menunjuk para 'korban' keganasan Luka yang masih belum bangun.

"Eh? Kalau begitu gue juga ikut! Lo kan satu rumah sama Len-kun!" kata Tahlea sambil senyum-senyum. Rin hanya mengiyakan saja.

"Ok! Besok langsung kita kerjakan agar kita bisa langsung latihan!" teriak Tahlea semangat.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Seperti biasa, ceritanya jadi tambah aneh. DX**

**Mungkin sekitar dua chapter lagi bakal ada acara tembak-menembak, chapter depan konfliknya dulu. Pairnya udah ada (kelompok kerja). Yang kembar mungkin mereka jadi pair, kalau cewek + cewek = yuri kalau cowok + cowok = batal! (author gak suka Yaoi! DX)**

**Ya udah, jangan lupa untuk…**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hai readers~ XD**

**Akhirnya author kesayangan kalian yang moe-moe ini kembali! XD *dirajam 1 fandom gara-gara ke-gr-an  
**

**Mangap telat update, soalnya Ms. Word nya rusak! DX  
**

**Terpaksa make trik lama (upload doc kosong ke ffn trus edit) dan semoga dengan cara ini typo yang binasa- er, maksudnya biasa bermunculan bisa berkurang... XD  
**

**Ok, pertama balas review dulu!  
**

**Rani Konako :  
**Kaoru kan Yandere dan Hacker! *berdasarkan request sang pemilik nistanya *dibunuh

Namanya juga crossdresser yang sangat mirip dengan perempuan! Dan juga itu ajaran Nee-sannya! XD

**DT-Demon-Trigger : **Saia usahain deh! XD

Emang ada rencana ngebikin semi M kok... *digebukin semua chara

**IchigoMei-Chan : **Apa pemerannya ditukar aja ya? Tahlea jadi pangeran trus Len jadi putri? XD *disumpel pisang

**Chairinnisa N : **Disini juga lemot parah... -_-

**rinnkagamine02 : **Chapie 10 released! XD

**Miki Abaddonia Lucifen : **Tsukiyomi Yuu dan Tsukiyomi Yui aslinya OC saia di fandom Shugo Chara! sebagai anak dari AmuTo (AmuTo ceritanya dah jadi bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu *digebukin AmuTo).

Law mau tau baca ja fic saia yang judulnya Kokoro Chara!, tapi nama Yuu disana masih Tsukiyomi Kumi (lupa ngeralatnya) DX

**4386takumiyu : **Gampang? Ntar saia kasih yang lebih susah! XD

**Teehee : **Paling juga disodorin cabe ntar... XD

**Baka Haruka : **Abis gimana lagi? Charanya dah abis... DX

Kan mending Yuri daripada Forever Alone... XD

**Review udah, sekarang discalimer!**

**Tapi sebelumnya ada yang sadar gak law disclaimernya sejak chapie 1 ampe 9 pasti berbeda-beda? *gak penting  
**

**Vocaloid © **Yamaha Corp. dkk  
**  
Vocaliod Go To School © **Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko  
**  
Rate:  
T **dan mulai menuju semi **M ***bukan Blok M

**Genre:  
**Friendship, Humor, Romance  
**  
Pairing:****  
**YuuRin

LenTahlea

UtaChi (masih diragukan)

KaitoYuiki

MikuoShana

KaiMiku

MakotoMiki

Akaito Yuka

AldiKaiko

AkumaNeru  
**  
Warning:**

Kayaknya gak bisa dibilang OOC, soalnya para Vocaloid gak punya sifat yang tetap (kecuali chara item dan couplenya *berdasarkan pengetahuan author yang sangat minim*), OC, miss typo, bahasa gak baku, little crossover, crack pair, bahasa campuran (lo-gue, aku-kamu, saya-anda tergantung karakter yang diajak bicara), gak jelas, gak terima flame karena itu tindakan pengecut! Don't like don't read!  
**  
Summary:  
**Para chara Vocaloid disuruh oleh Master untuk sekolah. Bagaimana kisah mereka saat bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baru disekolah mereka? Don't like don't read!  
**  
~(^o^~)Vocaloid(~^o^)~  
**

"Hei Len, bagaimana dengan tugas lo?" tanya Kaito pada Len yang sepertinya sedang berkutat dengan PCnya. Dia hanya perlu melakukan penyelesaian akhir, yaitu merapikan dan memberikan nama anggota yang menyusun tugas ini. Siapa? Tentu saja Kagamine Len dan Tahlea Scarlet meskipun Tahlea kerjanya cuma nyuruh-nyuruh dan cuma nebeng nama aja. -_- "Terus emang lo udah selesai, BaKaito?" tanya Len balik. "Boro-boro selesai, tuh bocah kerjanya gangguin gue mulu! Gue jadi merasakan penderitaan Kiyo-sensei..." ratap Kaito sambil pundung dipojokan. Sementara diruang kepala sekolah ada seseorang dengan setelan jas yang lumayan rapi dan sedang diganggu oleh bocah berambut hitam twintail pendek yang selalu membawa tas merah tiba-tiba bersin hebat.

'Menderitalah kalian diganggu oleh bocah! Bwahahahaha!' tawa Len laknat, tentunya dalam hati. Se-baka-baka-nya Kaito kalau Len tertawa seperti itu dia pasti tersungging- eh, maksudnya tersinggung.

"Lena-chi, tugasnya sudah selesai?" tanya Tahlea manja sambil gelayutan di lengan Len. Tiba-tiba satu kelas (-LenTahlea) tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara sang 'korban' hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya.

"Le...Lena-chi? lo ganti gender ya shota? Hahahahaha!" tawa Rin melihat penderitaan saudara kembarnya. Poor Len.

"Be...Berisik!" teriak Len sambil tetap menundukan wajahnya. Mereka mash saja tertawa. Meskipun tertawa, tapi masih ada satu murid yang hanya tertawa kecil. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuka? Bukan, dia bukannya sombong seperti rambut pantat ayam dari fandom sebelah. Hanya saja Yuka sedikit pendiam. Setelah sedikit tertawa dia kembali membaca manga yang selalu dia bawa-bawa.

"Eh, lo penasaran gak sama manga yang dibaca oleh Yukie?" tanya Yuiki pada Uta dan Shana.

"Tumben lo bisa nyebut nama orang dengan baik dan benar... Ayo, kita lihat!" jawab Uta lalu mereka bertiga mengendap-endap untuk melihat manga yang dibaca oleh Yuka. Dan manganya adalah...

"ASTAGA! YUKIE! Lo Fujoshi?" teriak Shana tiba-tiba. Satu kelas menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan 'Are you serious?'.

"Eh copot mata lo semua mati aja lo sana sialan!" teriak Yuka yang OOCnya kambuh sehingga ketiga temannya hanya bisa sweatdrop ditempat. 'Bisa-bisanya Yukie yang pendiam jadi OOC parah kayak gini kalau kaget...' batin Shana. "Ka...Kalian ngapain?" tanya Yuka gugup lalu menyembunyikan manga Yaoinya tersebut.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Anggap aja yang tadi itu angin lalu..." jawab Uta ngasal tapi ditanggapi serius oleh Yuiki. "Angin terlalu? Kurang ajar banget tuh angin! Kemari biar gue hajar ntar!" teriak Yuiki yang autisnya udah mulai kambuh (autisnya gak termasuk OOC *dihajar yang punya OC*) Uta, Shana dan Yuka hanya bisa facepalm melihat entah-kepolosan-atau-kebegoan anak ajaib bernama Akira Yuiki itu. "Oh ya, Yukie-chan, boleh gak gue pinjam manga tadi?" tanya Yuiki dengan mata bercermin-cermin (kacanya udah abis dimakan kuda lumping-?-) Yuka yang hatinya tergoyahkan (halah bahasanya!) tanpa sadar menyerahkan manga yang baru saja dibacanya sebanyak 20 kali kepada Yuiki. Yuiki pun langsung ngacir ke sudut kelas namun ditendang oleh Yuu gara-gara mengganggu Yuu yang sedang tidur. Yuiki mau tidak mau pergi ketempat duduknya sendiri.

"Akira Yuiki! Berikan buku yang sedang kau baca itu!" bentak wali kelas mereka, Bunda Meiko -yang pertama kali nyebut bunda Meiko saia lupa namanya, tapi pinjem sebutannya ya... XD- yang paling ditakuti setelah Kaoru-sensei. Yuiki langsung berkeringat dingin karena 3 hal:

1. Aura Bunda Meiko yang tidak bersahabat

2. Manga itu adalah milik Yuka dan dapat dipastikan Yuka bakal ngamuk

3. Dia baru membaca covernya

"Akira Yuiki! Sekarang juga anda berdiri didepan kelas! Dan manga ini saya sita sampai pulang sekolah!" bentak Bunda Meiko. Yuiki hanya bisa maju kedepan kelas sambil mewek. "Anda ke ruangan saya saat pulang sekolah! Dan untuk kalian, ada pemberitahuan dan Kaoru-sensei... Katanya karena dia mendengar dari anak bernama Takaruma Aldi, katanya tugas kemarin terlalu gampang. Karena itu tugas kemarin diralat dan diganti dengan Web Designer!" setelah Bunda Meiko mengatakan itu, satu kelas (-Aldi) langsung frustasi dan kompak berteriak "TAKARUMAAAAA!" sementara sang tertuduh hanya bisa headbang ke mejanya.

"Takaruma, gara-gara kamu aku harus mengulang lagi!" teriak Yuu frustasi. Pasalnya dia rela tidak main game untuk mengerjakan tugas itu. Dan masalahnya emang cuma ngerjain tiga hal itu berapa lama sih? Tinggal CoPas dari internet. =="

"Gue gak mau tahu! Pokoknya lo harus tanggung jawab! Traktirin satu kelas!" bentak Luka. Aldi hanya bisa menggangguk pasrah. 'Jatah uang sakuku bulan ini bakal habis... T_T' batin Aldi sambil melihat isi dompetnya. Sementara murid lainnya langsung sorak-sorak karena mereka akan ditraktir.

"Oh ya, Kaoru-sensei bilang kalian tetap harus mengumpulkannya dua minggu lagi! Sekarang kita mulai ulangan harian..." kata Bunda Meiko sambil mempersiapkan bahan ulangannya.

**-Skip, Break time-**

"Gara-gara anak itu gue harus kerja keras!" ratap Len pasrah. Tahlea gak mau tahu apa masalahnya yang jelas saat deadline tugas sudah selesai dan dia hanya nebeng nama dan nilai.

"Terima saja nasibmu nak... Ini sudah takdir..." ucap Ustad (sesat) Hidan yang kebetulan mendengar masalah mereka langsung berkhotbah. "Kita pasrahkan semuanya pada Dewa Jashin!" ucap Hidan tanpa berhenti komat-kamit sementara murid yang diceramahinya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kenapa sensei-sensei disini pada stres semua sih? Terutama mereka yang memakai armband awan merah itu..." ucap Miku sambil memakan neginya sementara Mikuo sedang menatap Miku dengan nafsu. Eh? Yang ditatapnya itu neginya, bukan orangnya... "Malah nyebarin agama sesat lagi... Emang ada yang namanya Dewa Jashin?" tanya Miku lagi. Kalau saja Hidan belum pergi dari sana mungkin Miku sudah jadi tumbal ritual gaje Mbah Hidan.

"Oh ya, kemana Trio Baka itu?" tanya Rin pada Mikuo. Mikuo hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tempe- gak tahu maksudnya.

"Tadi sih gue ngeliat mereka bertiga pergi sama pacarnya masing-masing..." jawab Len asal, tapi ditanggapi serius oleh ketiga temannya. "Yang bener lo? Jangan suka menyebar fitnah karena fitnah itu lebih kejam daripada fitnes!" ucap Miku tambah ngawur. "Maksud gue sama pasangan kelompoknya masing-masing. Mungkin mereka cuma mencari inspirasi buat tugasnya nanti..." jelas Len. Ketiga temannya hanya mengangguk.

"Mending kita ngikutin salah satu dari mereka... Mungkin aja bakal ada kejadian seru..." bisik Rin pada temannya. Daripada ajakan lebih mirip hasutan, dan parahnya ketiga temannya mau mengikuti usul bejad Rin.

"Kita ngikutin Akaito aja yuk! Gue penasaran gimana hubungan dia sama anak dandere itu..." ajak Miku. Mereka lalu mencari Akaito disegala sudut sekolah, bahkan sampah gorong-gorong dan tempat sampah mereka periksa. Tapi Akaito tidak ada?

"Mereka dimana sih? Kok gak ada dimanapun?" tanya Len sambil ngos-ngosan. Dia melihat-lihat sekeliling mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan pedoman. Matanya tertuju pada kotak bento dengan gambar cabe dan pose norak sang pemilik kotak bento itu sehingga membuat Duet HatsuMine muntah berjamaah.

"Buset dah tuh anak. Fotonya norak amat..." kritik Miku pedas dan teman-temannya hanya mengangguk.

"CARANYA BUKAN SEPERTI INI!" teriak seseorang. Sepertinya dari dalam ruangan tepat didepan Duet HatsuGamine berkumpul. Mereka mencoba untuk mengintip kedalam dan yang ditemukan adalah...

YUKA DAN AKAITO SEDANG -piip- *disantet Yuka dan disiram Akaito pake sambal extra pedas* Eh, maaf maaf. Maksudnya Yuka dan Akaito sedang bertengkar tentang Design Web mereka nanti.

"Harusnya ini disini dan itu disana..." kata Yuka sambil menunjuk 2 tabel yang tertera dilayar monitor. Heran juga Yuka yang dandere ternyata bisa teriak seperti itu. Dan berhubung author bukan anak IT, jadi mangap kalau salah. ^_^

"Rancangan gue lebih bagus! Apalagi kalau kita menggunakan tema Chili Pepper!" balas Akaito tak kalah galak. Kenapa dipikiran Akaito yang ada hanya cabe? -_-

"Norak! Gue juga suka boneka neko, tapi gak maniak kayak elo!" bentak Yuka makin galak. "Kita sekarang bukan satu kelompok! Gue mau mengerjakan tugas gue sendirian!" lanjut Yuka lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, tak lupa dengan benda-benda kesayangannya.

"Ya sudah! Gue juga bisa mengerjakan ini sendirian!" teriak Akaito saat Yuka meninggalkan ruangan itu. Padahal dalam hatinya dia berkata 'Mampus! Gue kan sama sekali gak ngerti sama yang beginian...' Makanya, kalau kerja kelompok jangan memaksakan kehendak.

"Wow! Mereka bertengkar!" ucap Len girang lalu disambut oleh Death Glare ketiga temannya.

"Mereka lagi marahan lo malah senang!" ucap Miku sambil geleng-geleng.

"Miku-nee, kalau mereka bertengkar tak lama lagi mereka pasti jadian!" kata-kata Len barusan membuat ketiga temannya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Buluk! Eh, Bull Sh*t! Gue kagak percaya!" ucap Mikuo sambil menunjuk Len dengan negi kebanggaannya.

"Kalau begitu kita taruhan! Kalau dalam 2 minggu mereka berdua masih belum jadian, gue bakal ngasih uang bulanan gue ke kalian berdua selama 1 bulan. Tapi kalau mereka jadian dalam waktu dua minggu kalian harus mematuhi permintaan gue selama 1 minggu! Deal?" tanya Len sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu gue mihak Len aja. Jadi kalau kami menang kalian harus mengikuti perintah kami! Yay!" teriak Rin childish mode. Dan entah kenapa Len ikut-ikutan Rin.

"Oke, gue setubuh! Um, maksud gue setuju!" jawab Miku sambil menjabat tangan Len.

"Batas waktunya adalah Selasa jam 12.00 P.M (Jam 12 siang), tepat 2 minggu dari sekarang!" ucap Len. Mereka lalu melirik ke arah Akaito tadi, dan sweatdrop massal terjadi. Akaito ternyata sedang melakukan headbang ke tembok ruangan itu sehingga kepalanya mengeluarkan carian merah. Dan ternyata cairan itu adalah... Sambal cabe?

"Akhirnya nih botol sialan terbuka juga! Tadaima~" ucap Akaito girang lalu meminum sambal cabenya.

"Tuh anak kayak gak ada dosa aja..." ucap Rin yang disambut dengan gelengan teman-temannya. Disaat mereka mau meninggalkan tempat itu...

"Lena-chi, akhirnya kau kutemukan!" terdengar suara cempreng yang berasal dari mulut Tahlea. Dia langsung memeluk Len sambil menggesekan pipinya ke pipi Len. "Mesra banget~" goda Duo Hatsune + Rin yang disambut oleh Death Glare Len.

"Rin-chan, ayo kita mengerjakan Web Designernya... Kebetulan Ryuzaki-sensei lagi-lagi gak masuk gara-gara kepeleset bungkus permen..." ajak Yuu lalu menarik Rin kedalam ruangan didepannya.

"Lena-chi, ayo kita juga mengerjakan tugas kita..." ucap Tahlea manja lalu menyeret Len mengikuti YuuRin. Tinggalah Duo Hatsune didepan ruangan itu.

"Lalu, kita harus apa?" tanya Miku dengan begonya namun dibalas dengan jawaban yang gak kalah bego dari Mikuo. "Entahlah..." setelah itu hanya ada angin kesepian yang berhembus.

Apakah tugas mereka akan selesai tepat waktu? Bagaimana dengan kelompok 9 yang mengalami perpecahan? Siapa yang akan memenangkan pertaruhan itu?

**-To Be Continued-**

**Setelah tadi sempat mentok ide, akhirnya bisa dipublish juga. XD  
**

**Untuk pair lainnya tinggal menunggu giliran, dan untuk pair UtaChi saia minta ma OC untuk diizinkan menjadikan mereka yuri! DX *dihajar Haruka  
**

**Akhir kata...  
**

**Review  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author moe balik lagi! XD *ditendang readers**

**Maaf kelamaan autisnya- maksud saia hiatusnya...  
**

**Cerita part 11 nya kemarin tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja, jadi terpaksa mikir ulang... DX  
**

**Balas review dulu! XD  
**

**Baka Haruka : **Iya-iya =="**  
**

Gak ada yuri deh...

**DT-Demon-Trigger : **Saia gak tuh! XD *plak

Canda kok... ._.

**Miki Abbadonia Lucifen : **Yang saia maksud emang dia... XD

Yuiki kapan sembuhnya sih? -_-

**Guest (Don't know who is he/she) : **Tapi dia mirip Kagamine, makanya disini saia buat dia jadi Kagamine Lily

**Erika Himawari : **Udah diupdate! XD

Maaf kelamaan...

**Chairin 610 Yukari : **Dia bukan lucu, tapi autis *dicekokin cabe 1 kg

**4386takumiyu : **Makanya, jangan sok! XD *ditendang

Saia juga lupa... DX

**IchigoMei-Chan : **Entahlah, saia gak tahu... *dihajar para chara + readers

**Rani Konako : **Gak ampe M! DX

Bisa turun rating saia law tiba-tiba nih fic berubah jadi M! *emang pernah naik?

**Yosh! Review udah dibales! XD**

**Oh ya, bagi kalian yang gak punya akun atau males log in, (itu yang tertulis di fitur terbaru Ffn) nicknya pasti Guest. Biar saia gak bingung jadi tulis nick kalian dikotak reviewnya... :)  
**

**Ok, sekarang disclaimer!  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid © **Yamaha Corp. dkk

**Vocaliod Go To School © **Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko  
**  
Rate:**

**T **dan mulai menuju semi** M ***bukan Blok M

**Genre:**

**Friendship, Humor, Romance**

**Pairing:**

YuuRin

LenTahlea

KaitoYuiki

MikuoShana

KaiMiku

MakotoMiki

AkaitoYuka

AldiKaiko

AkumaNeru  
**  
Warning:  
**  
Kayaknya gak bisa dibilang OOC, soalnya para Vocaloid gak punya sifat yang tetap (kecuali chara item dan couplenya *berdasarkan pengetahuan author yang sangat minim*), OC, miss typo, bahasa gak baku, little crossover, crack pair, bahasa campuran (lo-gue, aku-kamu, saya-anda tergantung karakter yang diajak bicara), gak jelas, **gak terima flame** karena itu tindakan pengecut! Don't like don't read!  
**  
Summary:  
**Para chara Vocaloid disuruh oleh Master untuk sekolah. Bagaimana kisah mereka saat bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baru disekolah mereka? Don't like don't read!  
**  
~(^o^~)Vocaloid(~^o^)~**

Di kelas 3 A Crypton Senior High School yang berada di komplek Crypton Academy, terlihat sosok merah yang merupakan korban perang- SALAH! Tubuhnya merah karena itu warna kesukaannya... Ulang!

Di kelas 3 A Crypton Senior High School yang berada di komplek Crypton Academy, terlihat sosok merah yang sepertinya sedang frustasi. Terlihat dari kepalanya yang saat ini berada diatas meja dengan posisi muka mencium-?- mejanya. Jika kalian bertanya ada apa, sebaiknya kita mendengar kesaksian dari teman-temannya. (Readers : Ini siaran berita ya?)

"Yang bener lo Rin?" tanya Kaito setelah mendengar penjelasannya dari Rin. Rin hanya menggangguk. "Padahal dia itu kan BAkaito. Malah sok mau ngerjain tugasnya sendirian..." sindir Kaito tanpa menyadari bahwa BaKaito adalah panggilannya juga, hanya bedanya untuk Akaito hanya menambahkan B, sementara Kaito menambahkan Ba. (Kaito : So? Penting?)

"Bukannya lo juga BaKaito?" tanya Miku, lebih tepatnya sih mengejek. Dan Kaito sukses pundung dipojokan kelas.

"Stop dulu acara pundungnya! Ada sensei yang masuk tuh... Tapi gue gak tahu siapa namanya..." kata Mikuo sambil menunjuk sesosok sensei yang tubuhnya entah memang bungkuk atau itu memang gayanya, terdapat kantung mata dibawah matanya, dan juga wajah yang datar. Selain itu dia duduk di kursi guru dengan kaki berada diatas kursi. Benar-benar guru yang tidak sopan. -_-

"Maaf ya anak-anak! Selama 2 minggu ini saya tidak masuk dikarenakan saya mengalami kecelakaan..." ujar sosok sensei tersebut sambil mengemut permen. Dia lalu mengambil laptopnya hanya dengan jempol dan telunjuknya. Apa gak jatuh tuh laptop? O.o "Oh ya, selain murid bau- uhm, maksud saya murid baru silahkan kumpulkan tugas kalian yang saya berikan 3 minggu lalu..." kata sang sensei yang diketahui bernama Ell- *keburu dihajar sebelum mengumbar nama aslinya* Ryuzaki dan sukses membuat semua siswa kecuali Kagamine cs berteriak seperti "WHAT?" Jelas aja mereka kaget. Mereka kira tuh sensei panda gak masuk lagi hari ini.

"Jadi kalian tidak ada yang mengerjakan tugasnya? Baiklah kalian harus-" belum selesai sang sensei berkata seorang murid dengan lantangnya memotong omongan sang sensei "Saya sudah mengerjakannya, tapi karena tadi terburu-buru saya jadi lupa membawanya..." ucap seorang murid dengan alibi pasaran.

"Tsukiyomi-san, saya tahu kalau anda adalah murid yang tidak pernah ketinggalan tugasmu secara tidak sengaja. Jadi sekarang berdiri diluar kelas dan jangan masuk sampai jam saya selesai!" teriak Ryuzaki-sensei sambil menyepak semua muridnya keluar kelas. Tapi khusus murid cewek pantatnya disepak pake tangan (Emang bisa?)

"Sialan tuh sensei mesum! Bokong gue dipegang-pegang..." teriak Tahlea sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya.

"Kalau tuh sensei dikolaborasikan dengan Pein-sensei bisa bikin grup Ero dong..." ujar UtaChi berbarengan.

"Hi... Amit-amit jabang bocah dah. Satu aja udah parah gimana kalau dua? Emangnya ini iklan SupirMei?" tanya Luka sambil membuat gaya iklan SupirMei.

"Tau dah, peduli amat..." ucap Yuu lalu tidur sambil bersandar di dinding. Nih anak dimana-mana tidur mulu... -_-

"Mending kita ke lab komputer aja yuk, sekalian melanjutkan tugas webnya..." ajak Neru sambil tetap memainkan hapenya. Semuanya (-Yuu) mengangguk lalu pergi menuju labor komputer.

**-Lab. Computer-**

"Yukie-chan, lo lagi berantem sama temen satu kelompok lo?" tanya Shana pada Yuka. Yang ditanya hanya diam sambil tetap fokus pada layar komputernya. Shana hanya sweatdrop dengan ke-dandere-an Yuka yang sepertinya udah akut. "Ya udah kalau lo gak mau cerita. Mungkin itu hal pribadi..." kata Shana lalu ngacir ke lapaknya.

"Hei, sedang apa kalian disini? Saat ini seharusnya tempat ini kosong kan?" bentak sang ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua klub memasak, Kuono Reichi sambil mengecek jadwal laboraturium.

"Ano, Rei-san... Kami semua diusir dari kelas gara-gara tidak mengumpulkan tugas dari Ryuzaki-sensei... Jadi daripada gak ada kerjaan kami kesini aja sekalian mengerjakan tugas untuk membuat web..." jelas Luka panjang lebar.

"Tidak ada tapi! Segera keluar dari sini atau kalian akan saya masukan kedalam buku hitam!" teriak Rei sambil mengeluarkan buku yang paling ditakuti semua murid, Black Book! Kontan semua murid langsung men-save pekerjaan mereka lalu ngacir menuju kelas mereka. "Dasar bodoh! Gue kan gak tahu nama mereka siapa dan mereka dari kelas mana... Khukhukhu..." bisik Rei pada dirinya sendiri lalu meneruskan perjalanannya.

**-Back to class-**

"Gila tuh OSIS, masa cuma masuk ke lab komputer kita mau dimasukin ke buku hitam?" kata Gakupo sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Udah gak waras tuh dia..." kata Luka seolah menjawab Gakupo.

"Eh? Tunggu! Rasanya ada yang aneh deh..." kata Tahlea sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Aneh? Apanya?" tanya semuanya (-Yuu yang masih molor)

"Emangnya dia tahu nama kita siapa dan kita dari kelas mana?" tanya Tahlea. Mereka semua langsung speccheles (gak tau tulisannya bener ato gak)

"Iya ya... Kenapa gue bisa lupa hal seperti itu?" tanya kai pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya sudahlah, lagipula sebentar lagi jam Ryuzaki-sensei habis. Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja..." kata Luka.

**-Skip skip-****  
**

Kita sekarang menuju dua sejoli- um, 'calon' dua sejoli yang saat ini sepertinya sedang ribut. Salah satu dari mereka sangat mencolok dengan pakaian serba merahnya dan yang satunya terlihat membawa boneka kucing yang sepertinya ada jarum yang menancap pada kepala boneka itu.

"Minami-san, please... Jangan tinggalin aku lah..." rayu sosok merah yang bernama Akaito pada sosok satunya yang bernama Yuka. Yuka hanya cuek sambil membatin 'Lo kira ini iklan Sim Card Joker?' "Minami-san, gue tahu gue kemaren salah karena gue memaksakan kehendak gue... Dan juga, gue denger kalau web design nya dikerjakan sendirian maka tidak akan mendapatkan nilai, malah mendapatkan hukuman..." setelah Akaito mengatakan itu, Yuka langsung membeku.

"Ya... Yang bener lo?" kata Yuka sambil merinding. Akaito hanya mengangguk. "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak Yuka dengan OOC-nya. 'Kalau aja dia bukan sensei udah lama gue santet...' batin Yuka nista sambil membayangkan sang sensei mau disate- eh, mau disantet seperti apa.

"Jadi, kita berbaikan sekarang?" tanya Akaito lagi. Yuka tampak sedang berpikir. Setelah sekitar satu jaman (KELAMAAN WOY!) lima menit deh... Setelah sekitar lima menit Yuka menghentikan aktifitas berpikirnya lalu berkata pada Akaito.

"Lo harus bisa ngerayu gue... Terserah lo mau ngerayu kayak gimana..." kata Yuka sambil berlalu. Akaito hanya engo on the spot.

'Gue kan kagak pandai ngerayu! Sekalinya ngerayu taneman didepan mansion pada layu semua...' batin Akaito sambil menangis. Tanpa dia sadari ternyata ada mata-mata, tepatnya empat orang mata-mata.

"Waktunya tiga belas hari lagi, dan sepertinya hubungan mereka tambah memburuk..." kata Mikuo seolah merayakan kemenangannya.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencapai akhir!" balas Len tidak mau kalah. Terlihat percikan petir diantara mereka berdua. Miku dan Rin masih tetap mengawasi Akaito yang saat ini sedang menggaruk-garuk tanah sambil menggigit seragamnya. Tuh anak kayak abis diperkaos om-om aja... -_-

"Oi, si Akaito sudah mulai menggila tuh! Hajar- eh, maksud gue buruan samperin..." teriak Rin panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Miku.

"Jangan goyangin gue kayak gitu! Gue cipok lo ntar..." bentak Miku secara tak sadar sambil tetap mengawasi Akaito. Sementara yang tadi diajak bicara sudah pingsan duluan dengan mulut berbusa. "Rin? Rin? Liat tuh si Akaito sudah berulah aneh lagi... Rin? Rin? Ya elah nih anak pake acara tidur segala..." kata Miku dengan muka tanpa dosa sambil menggotong Rin kedalam kelas. Sementara Len dan Mikuo saat ini sudah jambak-jambakan.

"Eh, Makoto-kun! Lihat ada pasangan Yaoi..." teriak sosok oranye berambut panjang bernama Miki pada temannya yang bersosok rambut ikal warna abu-abu bernama Makoto sambil menyiapkan kamera.

"Mulai lagi deh, Fujoshi-nya kumat..." ucap Makoto pasrah sambil melihat Miki yang sedang jepret-jepret 'perang' antara Mikuo dan Len.

'Akhirnya gue bisa melihat mereka berdua Yaoi!' batin Miki senang.

Akaito lagi-lagi menghadapi hal sial. Yuka tidak mau memaafkannya kecuali Akaito mampu merayunya sampai hatinya luluh. Apakah Akaito berhasil?

**-To Be Continued-**

**Maaf ya, updatenya ampir satu minggu! DX****  
**

**Ini gara-gara author tiba-tiba kehilangan semangat untuk menulis...  
**

**Tapi untungnya sekarang udah bisa diupdate! XD  
**

**Dan juga, dengan dipublishnya chapie ini pendaftaran OC ditutup permanent! *segel kotak penerimaan OC****  
**

**Jangan lupa untuk...  
**

**Review  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Halo readers~ XD *lambai-lambai tangan**

**Kangen ya ma fic saia, soalnya yang review langsung berderet... XD *digeplak  
**

**Harap maklum law lama, author kan manusia juga... Q_Q  
**

**Dan juga semangat author buat nulis sedang ngedrop sampai ke paling dasar (bukan kiasan, tapi kenyataan), trus juga badan tiba-tiba gak enak... Kea sakit padahal gak sakit... ._.  
**

**Langsung balas review ja!  
**

**4386takumiyu : **Gak kerasa satu minggu delaynya... XD**  
**

**Miki Abaddonia Lucifen : **Len kan emang uke sejati! XD *dilindes Road Roller

**Rani Konako : **Saia lupa *Readers: Itu kan ficmu!

Mereka kan berbeda pendapat, trus berantem deh... Xd

**DT-Demon-Trigger : **Kan dia men-stalker Misa selama beberapa hari *lupa

**ArisaKunisadaKawai : **Itu cuma selingan, soalnya author gak suka yaoi... =="

**Chairin 610 Yukari : **Kaoru dah gak cukup umur buat pacaran... *digeplak pake laptop

**Yangire Haruka : **Mereka mau dibikin threesome? *dibakar

Canda kok... XD

Kan tergantung situasi kondisi, agak susah law dipaksa kea gitu... ._.

OC saia juga udah mulai jarang muncul, coz mau konsen ke satu pair baru ke pair lainnya...

**mikan the childish vampire : **Saia kan ngetiknya di ffn, biar typo gak ada... XD

**Ok, review udah dibales! Maaf kalau chapie ini rada aneh. Sekarang waktunya disclaimer~**

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid ©

Yamaha Corp. dkk  
**  
Vocaliod Go To School © **Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko

**Rate:**

**T** dan mulai menuju semi**M**

**Genre:**

Friendship, Humor, Romance

**Pairing:**

YuuRin

LenTahlea

KaitoYuiki

MikuoShana

KaiMiku

MakotoMiki

AkaitoYuka

AldiKaiko

AkumaNeru  
**  
Warning:**

Kayaknya gak bisa dibilang OOC, soalnya para Vocaloid gak punya sifat yang tetap (kecuali chara item dan couplenya *berdasarkan pengetahuan author yang sangat minim*), OC, miss typo, bahasa gak baku, little crossover, crack pair, bahasa campuran (lo-gue, aku-kamu, saya-anda tergantung karakter yang diajak bicara), gak jelas, **gak terima flame** karena itu tindakan pengecut! Don't like don't read!  
**  
Summary:**

Para chara Vocaloid disuruh oleh Master untuk sekolah. Bagaimana kisah mereka saat bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baru disekolah mereka? Don't like don't read!

**~(^o^~)Vocaloid(~^o^)~  
**

'Bagaimana nih? Gimana cara gue ngerayu dia? Ngerayu kucing aja gue dicakar, apalagi sama itu anak...' batin bocah merah sambil bolak-balik kayak setrikaan. Kaito yang sedang membaca buku 'Matematika itu Menyenangkan' (What? Kaito membaca? Buku matematika? OAO") merasa risih dengan kelakuan bocah merah itu langsung menegurnya. "Woy, Akai! Lo bisa tenang gak? Gue lagi konsen baca buku nih..." tegur Kaito sambil mengangkat bukunya tinggi-tinggi.

"Lo kira gue Shuichi Akai lo panggil kayak gitu? Lagian tumben amat lo ngebaca buku gituan..." jawab Akaito nyolot.

"Setidaknya lebih baik daripada lo yang cuma mondar mandir kagak karuan..." kata Kaito sambil senyum kemenangan. Percaya gak sih kalau Kaito membaca buku seperti itu? Akaito juga tidak percaya. Dia mencoba mengintip buku yang sedang dibaca Kaito, dan ternyata...

"Yaelah... Pantesan lo rajin, ternyata lo ngebaca buku ginian..." kata Akaito sambil sambil menepuk wajahnya sendiri alias facepalm. Ternyata dibalik buku yang dibaca Kaito, ada buku lainnya yaitu 'Jenis-jenis Es Krim dari Penjuru Dunia'.

"Yang penting gue baca buku..." elak Kaito. Akaito hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil membatin 'Kenapa ya gue punya saudara se Baka ini?'

"Woy Duet BaKaito! Buruan makan!" teriak Miku dari arah ruang makan. Duet Baka yang merasa terpenggal -halah- terpanggil maksudnya, langsung menuju TKP.

"Akaito, lo kenapa kok muka lo suram gitu?" tanya Len sambil memakan Banana Cake nya.

"Bukan urusan lo!" balas Akaito ketus sambil memakan cabenya. (Nih anak gak sakit perut apa makannya cuma cabe?)

"Cie~ Yang lagi galau diputusin pacar~" samber Rin asal. Kontan Akaito langsung menyemburkan jus cabe yang baru saja diminumnya ke arah Mikuo.

"Woy bocah merah! Liat-liat kalau mau nyembur!" bentak Mikuo lalu ngacir ke kamar mandi.

"Gomen..." balas Akaito kalem. "Eh, Rin, lo kok asal nyamber aja? Tahu gak beras lagi mahal?" bentak Akaito pada Rin yang tiba-tiba nyamber dengan alasan gak bermutu. Dan yang jadi alasannya adalah, apa hubungannya Rin nyamber dengan beras mahal? "Lagian gue sama Minami-san gak berpacaran!" lanjut Akaito tanpa menyadari kalau dia telah menyebar 'semacam' aib.

"Jadi bener kalau lo sama Minami-san lagi bertengkar?" -jleb- 1:0 untuk Miku! Akaito kena telak.

"Ko-Kok kalian tahu kalau gue lagi tengkar sama dia?" tanya Akaito sambil membatin 'Mereka stalker?'

"Gue gak sengaja ngeliat lo berantem sama dia. Terus yang gue denger lo musti ngerayu dia biar dia mau ngemaafin lo. Bener kagak?" tanya Miku lagi. Akaito hanya mengangguk. "Tenang saja! Urusan merayu disini kan ada raja gembel! Eh, raja gombal!" kata Miku sambil melirik ke arah shota tulen satu-satunya. Yang merasa diperhatikan langsung menunjukan tatapan 'Maksud lo?'

"Bener! Gue inget si nenek sihir itu sampe klepek-klepek gara-gara rayuan lo!" kata Kaito. Len langsung kaget 'Jangan-jangan mereka juga ngikutin gue?'

"Emang gimana dia ngerayunya?" tanya Akaito sambil berharap kalau dia jadi mendapat inspirasi setelah mendengar cerita Len.

"Lo jangan sembarang nuduh! Gue bukan ngerayu dia, tapi ngolongin dia!" elak Len. "Jadi ceritanya gini..."

**-Flashback-**

****"Rin kemana ya, kok cepet banget ngilangnya?" tanya Len pada dirinya sendiri sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sosok saudara kembarnya. Rin saat itu sedang berada di perpustakaan (tapi belum terjebak) bersama Yuu yang sedang mencari buku. Len lalu beres-beres untuk segera pulang. Namun saat dia keluar dari ruang kelasnya, dia melihat sesosok perempuan sedang diseret oleh dua cowok ke sebuah lorong (kalau jam sekolah sudah selesai dinding-dindingnya ditutupin sama semacam tirai besi) supaya tidak ada yang melihat. Len yang penasaran mencoba mengikuti mereka. 'Mau apa mereka dengan anak perempuan itu?' batin Len. Dia pun mengintip ke arah lorong itu.

"Lepasin gue!" bentak anak cewek yang diseret oleh dua cowok itu.

"Berisik lo! Serahin duit lo!" bentak si cowok yang memiliki ciri-ciri bertato taring di pipi kiri dan kanannya. Sementara cowok satunya memiliki sejenis kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.

"Enak aja! Emang gue emak lo apa? Lepasin!" teriak anak cewek itu sambil berontak.

'Loh? Itu kan Scarlet-san...' batin Len setelah dia mengetahui identitas cewek itu. 'Gak bisa dibiarin! Gue musti nolongin dia!'

"Kalau lo gak mau bayar lo gue -piiip- disini sekarang juga!" bentak bocah berkumis itu dengan senyum -ehem- diikuti dengan tawa laknat, begitupun dengan temannya. Tahlea masih berusaha berontak sambil mempertahankan tubuh dan duitnya.

"Woy bocah! Lepasin dia!" teriak Len sambil menujuk ke arah Tahlea. Dua bocah yang masih sibuk menahan Tahlea hanya melirik sedikit ke arah Len.

'Eh? Kagamine-san?' batin Tahlea. Dia sebenarnya ingin teriak minta tolong tapi dia tidak mau. Bisa turun derajatnya dipandangan teman-temannya. 'Eh, tapi kan saat ini cuma ada dia. Setidaknya gak semua anak tahu hal ini... Dia kan tinggal gue ancem... Fufufu...' batin Tahlea nista tanpa menyadari kalau posisinya saat ini masih terpojok. -_- "Kagamine-san, tolongin gue!" teriak Tahlea masih berusaha berontak. Mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh bocah berkumis yang memiliki tag name Uzumaki.

"Lo siapa sih bocah pirang?" tanya bocah bertato taring yang memiliki tag name Inuzuka.

"Gue pacarnya dia! Sekarang lepasin dia atau lo nyesel udah berurusan sama gue!" teriak Len. Tahlea yang mendengarnya hanya membelalakan matanya. 'Sejak kapan gue pacaran sama dia? Tapi, mukanya lumayan shota, meskipun masih kalah sama Yuu-chan...' batin Tahlea sambil mencoba membandingkan Len dan Yuu.

"Apa? Kagak salah denger gue?" tanya Inuzuki sambil mencoba mengorek-ngorek kupingnya.

"Udah, kita abisin aja tuh anak!" usul Uzumaki.

"HYAAAAT!" -adegan diskip demi kedamaian bersama, dan juga author bingung mau nulis efek suaranya seperti apa-

"Ampun bro! Damai itu indah!" kata Inuzuka yang sedang terkapar dengan wajah babak telur- eh, babak final- halah, babak belur.

"Iya bro, peace!" kata Uzumaki yang keadaan wajahnya sekarang 11-12 dengan temannya.

"Enak aja lo ngomong! Damai itu 5.000 yen!" bentak Len (yang tubuhnya mash bersih tanpa sedikitpun debu menempel) sambil menadahkan tangannya. Dua bocah tadi pun sweatdrop.

"Masa lo malakin kita-kita?" tanya Inuzuka.

"Lo mau gue hajar lagi? Kalau aja lo tadi nyerang cewek lain, lo gak bakal gue palak! Atau lo mau masuk UGD?" tawar Len sambil menggulung lengan bajunya. Dua bocha itupun langsung gemetar ketakutan lalu patungan untuk membayar Len. Setelah memberikan uangnya mereka pun langsung ngacir. "Cih, bocah bau kencur aja udah sok preman..."

"A-Arigatou, Kagamine-san..." ucap Tahlea dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Gak masalah kok..." kata Len lalu mencoba membantu Tahlea bangun.

"Ngh, Kagamine-san... Ya-Yang lo omongin tadi... Maksudnya apa?" tanya Tahlea.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang lo bilang kalau gue itu pacar lo..."

"Oh, itu... Gue sebenernya emang suka sama lo, tapi gue bingung gimana cara ngomongnya... Secara gue cuma bisa ngerayu saudara kembar gue sendiri..." jawab Len polos. Tahlea langsung tertawa. "Gak lucu tahu!"

"Hahaha... Maaf, maaf... Abisnya lo lucu banget..." kata Tahlea masih tetap tertawa. Len langsung pundung dipojokan. "Soal itu, gue juga mau kok jadi pacar lo... Asal lo janji jangan nyebarin tentang yang tadi..." kata Tahlea. Lalu dia mencium pipi Len sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Setelah itu mereka pun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kondisi Len lupa kalau dia mencari Rin dan Rin saat itu terjebak di perpus bersama Yuu.

**-End Flashback-**

****"Makanya gue sekarang bisa pacaran sama Tahlea-san..." kata Len diakhir ceritanya. "Terus, lo semua jangan cerita pada siapa-siapa tentang yang tadi..." lanjut Len lagi.

"Sip!" kata teman-temannya sambil mengancungkan jempol.

"Oh ya, mungkin dengan ini gue bisa berhasil!" kata Akaito girang lalu ngacir kekamarnya. Teman-temannya pun hanya bengong. 'Minami-san, dengan ini gue jamin lo bakal ngemaafin gue!' batin Akaito.

**-To be Continued-**

**Maaf pendek, alasannya ada diatas! DX**

**Buat Mei-chan, requestnya munculin adegan Len nembak Tahlea udah ada tuh... XD**

**Maaf ya law alurnya kecepetan ato agak maksa... u.u**

**Akhir kata...**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ini Bukan Chapter 13**

**Hai readers~ *lambai-lambai lesu**

**Maaf ya law saia lama gak update, coz sekarang kondisi badan saia benar-benar lagi drop *panas T_T**

**Saia ngepublish tulisan ini bukan bermaksud junk fic, tapi saia minta bantuan readers sekalian untuk menyumbangkan idenya untuk chapie mendatang!**

**Temanya : Festival Sekolah!**

**Saran dari readers sangat saia butuhkan, tapi mungkin tidak semuanya bias dimasukin coz law terlalu banyak ntar pada pusing ngebacanya… (Yuu : **Bilang aja males!)

**Sedikit bocoran :**

**Akaito dan Yuka bakal jadian, trus pair selanjutnya adalah KxY (cari sendiri siapa! XD)**

**Tentu saja bakal ada konflik bertebaran dan juga humor (yang pastinya garing)…**

**Trus saia juga minta doanya biar saia cepet baikan biar bias update lagi… XD**

**Arigatou minna-san~ ^_^**

**Sign: Kyouko-Nyan Kawaii Neko**

**NB: Chapie depan adalah chapie 13, bukan 14…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ini chapter 13!**

**Hai readers~ Lama gak jumpa~ XD**

**Maaf ya, update super lelet, dikarenakan selama puasa saia gak bisa ngetik fic, coz saia pergi ke rumah nenek dan disana gak dikasih pinjem lapie or PC… DX *guling-guling***

**Ok, sekarang saia balas reviewnya dulu! :9**

**Chairin 610 Yukari : **Bisa masuk rekor kalau BaKaito baca buku pelajaran... XD *ditimpuk es krim

**Himeji Arisa : **Fic yuri lagi? Idenya sih dah ada, tapi ngebikin kata-katanya yang bingung...

Ntar saia usahain... XD

**IchigoMei-Chan : **Law kelamaan kan ntar diembat orang... XD

**liminux1349 : **Apa? Baka? #dor

Ntar saia cek lagi...

**Miki Yuiki Lucifen : **Saia juga penasaran... XD #lu-kan-authornya *dibejek-bejek

**Rahma Mizuki : **Paling juga pas di rumah mules-mules perutnya... XD

**DT-Demon-Trigger : **Muka mereka berdua emang pantes jadi preman (beruk ma anjing) *digigit

**Rani Konako : **Karena keseringan dihajar Rin ma Miku gara-gara berusaha ngintip mereka berdua... XD

**Rina Aira : **Bikin terobosan baru sekali-kali, kan lama-lama bosen juga ngeliat pair itu-itu aja... ._.

**Kiroyin9 : **Masih ada ya? Ntar saia coba lagi biar hilang di chapie ini...

**Erika Himawari : **Boleh tuh idenya... XD

Di Vocaloid juga lumayan banyak tampang shota... *dilindes

**Chalice07 : **Iya, negi tuh daun bawang (setau saia sih)

Serba cabe pokoknya tuh merah... -_-

**Review udah dibales, sekarang discalimer!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid ©

Yamaha Corp. dkk  
**  
Vocaliod Go To School © **Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko

**Rate:**

**T** dan mulai menuju semi **M **(semoga gak naik lagi)

**Genre:**

Friendship, Humor, Romance

**Pairing:**

YuuRin

LenTahlea

KaitoYuiki

MikuoShana

KaiMiku

MakotoMiki

AkaitoYuka

AldiKaiko

AkumaNeru  
**  
Warning:**

Kayaknya gak bisa dibilang OOC, soalnya para Vocaloid gak punya sifat yang tetap (kecuali chara item dan couplenya *berdasarkan pengetahuan author yang sangat minim*), OC, miss typo, bahasa gak baku, little crossover, crack pair, bahasa campuran (lo-gue, aku-kamu, saya-anda tergantung karakter yang diajak bicara), gak jelas, **gak terima flame** karena itu tindakan pengecut! Don't like don't read!  
**  
Summary:**

Para chara Vocaloid disuruh oleh Master untuk sekolah. Bagaimana kisah mereka saat bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baru disekolah mereka? Don't like don't read!

**~(^o^~)Vocaloid(~^o^)~**

* * *

"Emang rencana lo apaan sih?" tanya Kaito yang sedikit bingung dengan Akamaru *plak* maksud author Akaito.

"Lo liat aja ntar, sekarang gue lagi sibuk..." balas Akaito.

"Sibuk apaan kalau lo coba melototin tuh cabe Baka?" teriak Kaito tepat ditelinga Akaito, tapi si makhluk serba merah itu tetap tidak bergeming layaknya orang yang sudah mati *disumpel cabe*

"Gue bingung, apa yang menyebabkan cabe begitu pedas? Padahal kan gue pengen ngemil cabe sampai 5 kilo... Tapi gara-gara itu perut gue mules..." jawab Akaito bodoh. Kaito langsung facewall (headbang ke dinding)

"Bodo amat dah, mending gue ngacir dari sini daripada ketularan gila lo..." ucap Kaito seraya menuju pintu keluar.

"Emang lo udah gila kan?" tanya Akaito yang langsung ditimpuk sepatu sama Kaito.

**-Next Day-**

"Kaito, Mikuo, Len, gue butuh bantuan kalian untuk rencana gue ini!" teriak Akaito memanggil bawahannya *plak* uhm, teman-temannya...

"Rencana apa sih?" tanya Rin yang baru datang ke ruang tengah.

"Lo lupa? Itu tuh, biar nih bocah merah dimaafin sama Minami-san..." jawab Miku yang sedari tadi mengekori Rin.

"Oh ya, gue baru inget... Emang rencananya apaan?" tanya Rin antusias. "Rahasia dong!" jawab Akaito sambil kedip-kedip najis *author dibakar* sehingga membuat yang lainnya merasa mual. 'Helep! Nafas gue sesak!' batin Rin nista sambil mangap-mangap kayak ikan terkapar didaratan.

"Lo kapan sadarnya sih kalau kedipan nista lo itu bisa ngebunuh orang?" ujar Miku yang pertama kali sadar dari 'kedipan maut' Akaito. Akaito cuma cengar-cengir.

"Pokoknya kalian yang cewek gak perlu tahu tempe- eh, gak perlu tahu rencana gue... Boys Business!" kata Akaito lalu langsung ngacir sambil menyeret Len dan Mikuo dan melukin Kaito tapi langsung ditendang Kaito + bentakan yang berbunyi "Gue kagak Yaoi! Peluk aja Len sono!". Para cewek hanya bisa cemberut karena gak dikasih tahu rencana si Akaito.

**-Crypton Academy, Class 3 A-**

Sekarang kita ke kelas 3 A, dimana para muridnya tumben-tumbennya waras *author dikeroyok satu kelas*. Tapi sewaras apapun kelas itu, pasti ada saja yang memulai keributan, misalnya Yuu dan Tahlea yang ribut tentang 'Bagaimana seharusnya dandanan Yuu hari ini', GakuLuka yang malah pacaran dipojokan kelas, dan lain sisanya (waras darimananya?)

"Good morning selamat pagi! Baju kuning belum mandi!" teriak Len blo'on saat memasuki ruang kelas yang langsung disambut dengan lemparan buku tepat dimukanya.

"Lo ngomong itu sekali lagi gue bunuh lo!" teriak Neru yang 'tumben-tumbennya' bisa mendengar omongan orang lain. (biasanya kan ngadepin hape mulu) Tapi kenapa dia tersinggung? Ternyata saat ini dia memakai mini set berwarna kuning, makanya dia marah.

"Gue kan kagak ngomongin elu maniak hape!" bentak Len. "Lo jadi shota nyolot amat!" bentak Neru balik. Terlihatlah kilatan petir diantara mata mereka berdua.

"Tahlea, pisahin tuh pacar lo..." ucap Shana yang saat ini sedang mengerjakan pe-er gara-gara dia lupa mengerjakannya kemarin.

"Bodo amat!" jawab Tahlea ogah-ogahan sambil mendandani Yuu. Meski pacar berantem, tapi mendandani Yuu tetap nomor 1! XD

"Lo sebenarnya pacarnya Yuu atau Len sih?" tanya Shana sambil sweatdrop dengan kelakuan Tahlea. Tahlea pura-pura gak denger.

"Woy bocah-bocah tengil! Segera ke tempat duduk kalian!" bentak seseorang dari luar kelas mereka. Ciri-cirinya rambut warna silver (atau abu-abu?), memakai jubah norak bercorak awan merah yang mencapai ujung kakinya, dan juga menampakan dadanya yang jajar genjang -?-. Dialah, Hidan-Psycho! *author disantet*

"Sensei, bisa gak masuknya nanti aja jam 7 malam?" tanya Kai goblok yang langsung ditimpuk buku oleh sang sensei. "Jam segitu sekolah sudah bubar bodoh! Sekarang kumpulkan pe-er!" bentak Hidan-sensei sambil mengayunkan penggaris (dilarang membawa senjata tajam! jadi sabitnya gak dibawa) ke arah murid-murid. Para murid langsung ngacir mengumpulkan pe-er yang dikasih sang psikopat *author dijadiin tumbal oleh Hidan*

**-Break time-**

Kita skip saja ke waktu istirahat. Terlihat Len, Mikuo, Kaito dan Akaito yang sedang mojok di belakang kelas. Apa mereka mau yaoi-an? Gak kok, mereka hanya membahas tentang rencana Akaito.

"What? Rencana apaan nih?" tanya Kaito 'sok' kaget mendengar rencana dari Akaito. "Udah gue duga pasti rencana lo gak beres! IQ lo aja jongkok..." lanjut Kaito tanpa menyadari bahwa dia sama bodohnya dengan Akaito.

"Lo sendiri IQ tiarap! Udah, lo semua percaya aja dengan rencana gue, dijamin berhasil!" kata Akaito sambil mengeluarkan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan untuk menjalankan rencana ini.

"Gue gak ikutan... Mending gue ngawasin Tahlea aja deh sebelum Tahlea diapa-apain sama bocah shota itu," kata Len langsung ngacir nyariin Tahlea.

"Tuh bocah geblek atau gimana sih? Shota ngomongin shota..." kata Mikuo sambil facepalm.

"Tapi lo yakin rencana ini bakal berhasil?" tanya Kaito lagi sambil memastikan rencana Akaito.

"Gue jamin!" jawab Akaito mantap. "Ayo sekarang kita bergerak!" ucap Akaito layaknya jendral yang sedang berperang.

Sekarang kita lihat sang target, yaitu Minami Yuka. Yuka terlihat sedang jalan bersama Shana menuju perpustakaan.

"Ayo cepat! Target sudah masuk perangkap tanpa perlu kita pancing!" kata Akaito pada teman-temannya. Kaito dan Mikuo langsung lompat ke depan dua cewek itu. Kontan saja mereka langsung teriak.

"Si-Si-Siapa kalian?" tanya Shana sambil gemetar. Loh kok mereka gak kenal? Ternyata Kaito dan Mikuo menggunakan topeng ski agar muka mereka gak keliatan.

"Kami ini te- penjahit!" jawab Kaito yang langsung digeplak Mikuo.

"Bukan penjahit baka! Penjahat, PENJAHAT!" bentak Mikuo dengan teriakan di akhir katanya.

"Nah, itu maksud gue! Sekarang, serahkan uang dan tubuh kalian!" kata Kaito mesum yang langsung ditendang tepat diselangkaannya sama Yuka.

"Goblok amat lo jadi orang..." kata Mikuo facepalm melihat Kaito yang menahan sakit diselangkaannya. "Serahin duit lo sekarang!" bentak Mikuo sambil menadahkan tangannya. Akaito melihat itu sebagai sinyal untuknya bergerak langsung bersiap. Tapi sebelum dia bergerak... "Loh? Lo Mikuo kan?" tanya Shana.

'Glek! Kenapa dia bisa tahu?' batin Mikuo. "Siapa itu Mikuo? Gue kagak kenal..." kata Mikuo sambil tetap menadahkan tangannya. 'Gawat! Bisa-bisa ketahuan kalau gini...' batin Akaito yang mendengar percakapan tadi.

"Alah, gak usah ngeles lagi... Tangan lo tuh bau negi, dan juga name tag lo tulisannya sudah jelas 'Hatsune Mikuo'!" jawab Shana sambil menunjuk name tag Mikuo yang lupa dilepasnya.

'Goblok banget gue bisa lupa ngelepasinnya!' batin Mikuo sambil facepalm.

"Apa? Mikuo? Lo ngapain malakin kami berdua?" bentak Yuka 'yang tumben-tumbennya' galak. Mikuo langsung berkeringat dingin gara-gara aura pembunuh yang dipancarkan oleh Yuka.

"Ng... Anu... I-Ini idenya Akaito... Sumfah, ane jujur..." jawab Mikuo sambil menunjuk sosok Akaito yang sedang headbang gara-gara kebodohan kedua pasukan dan juga idenya.

"AKAITO!" teriak Yuka yang langsung menyeret Akaito dari jauh. Loh? Gimana bisa? Itu rahasia Yuka, author dan sang pemilik OCnya. XD

"Ampun neng, abang gak salah apa-apa! Eh, salah... Gue gak tau apa-apa..." kata Akaito sambil berusaha mengelak.

"Lo ternyata berusaha malakin kami berdua dengan mnita bantuan orang lain? Gue benci lo BAkaito!" teriak Yuka sambil menangis lalu disusul oleh Shana yang berusaha mengejar Yuka.

"Minami-san, tungguin gue! Biarin gue jelasin dulu..." teriak Akaito sambil berusaha mengejar Yuka.

"Apa gue bilang, rencananya pasti gak beres..." ucap Len yang nongol dari dalam perpustakaan. Ternyata alibinya mencari Tahlea itu hanyalah omong kosong. Dia hanya sembunyi di perpustakaan untuk memastikan rencana bodoh Akaito berhasil atau tidak.

"Ternyata lo dari tadi disini?" tanya Kaito yang sudah pulih dari insiden yang menimpanya tadi.

"Pokoknya lo minta maaf aja sama Minami-san sebelum keadaan semakin parah..." kata Len lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Yay! Akhirnya chapie 13 update juga! XD**

**Kelamaan gak ngetik, tangan jadi pegel... Padahal pendek gini... DX**

**Chapie berikutnya saia usahakan update secepatnya...**

**Jangan lupa untuk...**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'am back~ XD  
Sorry for very very very very very slow update! DX**

**Otak author dengan nistanya selalu menghapus ide fanfic yang udah mangkir di pikiran author… ~_~**

**Balas review dulu…**

**Chairi 610 Yukari : **Maaf deh, otak author selalu nge-troll… DX

Pas lagi gak ada kerjaan dapet ide, pas duduk didepan kompi idenya ilang entah kemana… ~_~

**Zeita Hikari : **Ntar dipikirin dulu, soalnya Ocnya dah banyak yang muncul… :)

**IchigoMei-Chan : **Yang bener? Tapi kok ampe sekarang gak ada kabar? o.o

**Chalice07 : **Kaito jadi pintar? Itu adalah hil yang mustahal… *Kebalik woi!

Bisa mati tuh anak kebanyakan makan cabe… XD *disiram sambal

**Liminux1349 : **Hah? Review yang mana? *entah lupa ato emang gak liat

Shion Brothers gak ada yang beres lah… *ditendang ke langit

**AlisaBosnovitch : **Ok udah update! XD

**NekoNeko 'Ayi'-Nyan : **Thanks! XD

**Darkness Maiden : **OCnya yang mana? *plak desh

OC saia juga mulai jarang nongol, coz prinsip saia konsen dulu ke satu pair baru ke pair lainnya…

Yang gak dapet pasangan ya numpang lewat… *ditendang

**DT-Demon-Trigger : **Semoga aja dia bisa baikan… XD

**Ryubaka : **Maksudmu? -_-

Ini Fanfiction, bukan FB…

Reviewmu seakan-akan kamu sedang mengcoment notes di FB, jadi law misalnya gak niat ngereview mending gak usah review aja…

**Ok, review dah dibales sekarang disclaimer!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid ©

Yamaha Corp. dkk  
**  
Vocaliod Go To School © **Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko

**Rate:**

**T** dan mulai menuju semi **M **(semoga gak naik lagi)

**Genre:**

Friendship, Humor, Romance

**Pairing:**

YuuRin

LenTahlea

KaitoYuiki

MikuoShana

KaiMiku

MakotoMiki

AkaitoYuka

AldiKaiko

AkumaNeru  
**  
Warning:**

Kayaknya gak bisa dibilang OOC, soalnya para Vocaloid gak punya sifat yang tetap (kecuali chara item dan couplenya *berdasarkan pengetahuan author yang sangat minim*), OC, miss typo, bahasa gak baku, little crossover, crack pair, bahasa campuran (lo-gue, aku-kamu, saya-anda tergantung karakter yang diajak bicara), gak jelas, **gak terima flame** karena itu tindakan pengecut! Don't like don't read!  
**  
Summary:**

Para chara Vocaloid disuruh oleh Master untuk sekolah. Bagaimana kisah mereka saat bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baru disekolah mereka? Don't like don't read!

**~(^o^~)Vocaloid(~^o^)~**

* * *

Akaito, si cowok yang saat ini sedang dalam masalah, sekarang masalahnya bertambah banyak. Itu adalah karena ide bodohnya yang bukannya membuat dia baikan sama Yuka tapi malah membuat Yuka makin marah. Saat ini dia sedang dirawat intensif dirumah sakit. *author ditembak* Maksud saia lukanya sedang diobati sama Miku gara-gara mukanya kebentur tembok sekolah pas diseret sama Yuka.

"Gue bilang juga apa, ide lo tuh kagak beres..." ucap Len sambil makan jus pisang kesukaannya... "Susah deh kalau ngomong sama orang yang otaknya jongkok..."

"Emang idenya apaan sih?" tanya Miku yang sedang mengompres memar di muka Akaito.

"Gue gak mau ngomongin itu lagi! Aduduh..." rintih Akaito sakit karena Miku mengompresnya terlalu kuat.

"Untung kita selamet, kalau kagak kita bakal bernasib sial seperti tuh bocah..." kata Kaito sambil menunjuk Akaito menggunakan jari tengah. (Don't try this!) Mikuo langsung saja menggeplak Kaito menggunakan neginya.

"Lo kagak pedulian amat sama adik lo sendiri... Bantu dikit napa?" nasihat Mikuo dengan sedikit membentak. Padahal dia sendiri gak mau nolongin Miku pas Miku sedang dalam kesusahan.

"Banyak bacot lo pada! Kalian juga salah kenapa penyamaran kalian terbongkar secepat itu!" bentak Akaito sambil menunjuk kedua cowok yang sedari tadi ribut. Ngapain juga nyuruh Mikuo muncul saat ada Shana. Udah tahu Shana nge-fans berat sama Mikuo, jadi dia tahu kalau itu Mikuo dilihat dari suaranya. (Suara bukannya didengar ya?)

"Kayaknya lo bakal susah dimaafin sama dia kalau keadaan lo udah kayak gini..." ucap Len sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya. Akaito hanya bisa headbang ke dinding terdekat sambil meratapi kebodohannya dan keburu dihentikan Miku karena dia gak mau ngobatin memar Akaito untuk yang kedua kalinya. -_-

"Mikir-mikir lo sono, gue kagak peduli..." ucap Kaito sambil menuju ke wc lalu diikuti Mikuo, tapi Mikuo keburu ditendang oleh Kaito. Emang mau dikira Yaoi?

'Kami-sama, gue harus ngapain biar Minami-san mau maafin gue?' ratap Akaito sambil sembah sujud minta petunjuk dari Kami-sama. Miku hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan bocah abnormal yang ada dihadapannya itu.

**-Next day-**

"Heh? Minami-san kagak masuk?" tanya Akaito kaget setelah mendengar penjelasan dari sang ketua kelas yang (tidak) terhormat.

"Katanya dia sakit, makanya dia gak masuk..." jawab Gakupo.

"Sakit apaan?" tanya Akaito lagi. Gakupo hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menjawab "Sakit hati mungkin..."

"Gue musti ngapain nih biar dia mau maafin gue? GYAAAA!" teriak Akaito frustasi karena dia masih belum mendapatkan rencana (nista) yang baru.

"Kalau Minami-san sih, kasih aja manga Yaoi..." ucap seorang bocah Shota *author dihajar Yuu* maksud author, ucap seorang cowok keren bernama Tsukiyomi Yuu. *Puas?

"Hah? Yaoi?" tanya Akaito heran. Masa hanya dikasih yang begituan moodnya langsung membaik?

"Yah, biasanya sih gitu... Saya juga pernah berantem sama dia, terus saya kasih manga Yaoi, dia langsung maafin saya sampai meluk-meluk gitu..." ucap Yuu sambil merinding mengingat dia langsung sesak nafas gara-gara death-hug Yuka. "Tapi, dia gak mau kalau yaoi-nya yang charanya udah dewasa. Dia mau charanya yang masih shota..." lanjut Yuu lagi.

"Maksudnya shota kayak lo-" sebelum Akaito melanjutkan ucapannya, mulutnya sudah keburu disumpel sama Tahlea pake kain bekas pel tadi pagi.

"Pweh! Lo pake apaan sih? Bau, basah, gak enak pula..." tanya Akaito masih terus-terusan meludah dan kali ini dia digaplok sama Aldi yang marah karena lantai yang sudah susah payah dia pel dengan sepenuh hati terkena air liur tidak berarti milik Akaito.

"Pake kain pel bekas ngepel tadi pagi. Mau lagi?" tanya Tahlea sopan sambil menyodorkan kain pel tadi. "Lagian kalau gue gak ngelakuin itu, lo bakal masuk UKS sampai jam istirahat nanti..." lanjut Tahlea sambil menunjuk ke arah Yuu yang matanya sudah mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan dan tubuhnya yang sudah mengeluarkan aura gelap seraya mau menerkam Akaito saat itu juga.

"A-Arigatou atas pertolongannya..." ucap Akaito sambil merinding lalu langsung ngacir ke tempat duduknya.

**-Skip-**

"Apa? Lo mau minta bantuan gue buat nyariin manga Yaoi?" tanya Shana 'sok' kaget. "Emang gak ada yang laen?"

"Lo kan sahabatan sama dia, jadi lo pasti tahu selera dia kan?" jelas Akaito. Tampak Shana sedang berpikir antara mau atau tidak akan mengatakan tidak (Readers : SAMA AJA!)

"Oke, gue mau aja nolongin lo! Tapi dengan satu syarat! Lo musti bawain gue foto Mikuo saat sedang beraktifitas..." ucap Shana dengan tampang mesum *author dihajar Shana* bahkan ampr udah nosebleed segala.

"Ugh... Ada yang lain gak? Kok gue jadi kayak stalker gini?" tawar Akaito berharap Shana mau mengganti syaratnya. Tapi Shana hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gue kasih waktu sampai 5 hari! Lewat dari waktu itu lo gak gue bantuin! Dan gue minta fotonya lebih dari 5 perharinya!" lanjut Shana lalu ngacir begitu saja. Kini tinggalah Akaito yang merutuki kebodohannya mau aja minta tolong sama Shana. -_-

'Tau gini gue minta tolong Yuiki atau Uta deh...' inner Akaito sambil pundung di tempat sampah. Tapi itu adalah tindakan yang bodoh karena *plak* "WOI! Siapa yang nimpukin gue make nih gelas plastik!?" bentak Akaito sambil mengangkat sang gelas yang tidak berdosa itu -?- setinggi mungkin.

"Oh, kamu orang ya? Kukira kepala sekolah menaruh tempat sampah baru..." ucap sang pelempar aka Yuu sambil nyengir lalu langsung kabur begitu melihat Akaito bersiap-siap melempar gelas itu ke muka Yuu.

"GAH! KENAPA GUE SIAL BANGET SIH!?" teriak Akaito frustasi sambil menendang dinding kelasnya. Tapi entah dia emang bego atau lupa dindingnya terbuat dari kaca (transparant, bening, kayak gak ada apa-apa) kakinya secara tidak sengaja menendang sang dinding. Padahal niatnya mau menendang angin. "Apes dah gue... Sekarang gimana caranya gue ngedapetin fotonya Mikuo?" tanya Akaito bloon pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal kan mereka tinggalnya serumah. Tinggal bawa kamera, jepret diem-diem. "Ah, ntar ajalah mikirinnya. Yang jelas gue musti mikirin strategi biar Minami-san mau maafin gue!" ucap Akaito semangat sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

**Tu Bi Kontinyu (To Be Continued)**

* * *

**Sekali lagi maaf law updatenya lama! DX**

**Soalnya setiap kali saia mau ngetik fic, pasti nih otak ngajakinnya maen game mulu... -_-  
**

**Untuk yang OCnya belum muncul, harap bersabar ya! :D**

**Dan saia gak nerima OC lagi, dah kebanyakan soalnya... -_-**

**Mind to...**

**Review?**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	16. Chapter 16

**Akhirnya update! *author disepak semua readers**

**Maaf telat! DX**

**Author selalu kehilangan ide dan mood setiap kali duduk di depan PC… -_-**

**Tanpa basa-basi, langsung aja balas review!**

* * *

**IchigoMei-Chan : **Entah kenapa setiap chapie rasanya emang semakin memendek.. -_-

**Chalice07 : **Mau doujins Yaoi Yuka? Minta ma yang punya OCnya… XD

**AmeRan FuruFurui : **Saia udah menutup pendaftaran OC… -_-

Tunggu ja law ada season 2nya ntar… XD

**Liminux1349 : **1 box? Terlalu banyak… XD

**Saitou Kemiko-Arishima Joruri : **Saia emang nulis di fandom ShuCha dulu baru disini… XD

Review udah, sekarang disclaimer!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid ©

Yamaha Corp. dkk  
**  
Vocaliod Go To School © **Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko

**Rate:**

**T** dan mulai menuju semi **M **(semoga gak naik lagi)

**Genre:**

Friendship, Humor, Romance

**Pairing:**

YuuRin

LenTahlea

KaitoYuiki

MikuoShana

KaiMiku

MakotoMiki

AkaitoYuka

AldiKaiko

AkumaNeru  
**  
Warning:**

Kayaknya gak bisa dibilang OOC, soalnya para Vocaloid gak punya sifat yang tetap (kecuali chara item dan couplenya *berdasarkan pengetahuan author yang sangat minim*), OC, miss typo, bahasa gak baku, little crossover, crack pair, bahasa campuran (lo-gue, aku-kamu, saya-anda tergantung karakter yang diajak bicara), gak jelas, **gak terima flame** karena itu tindakan pengecut! Don't like don't read!  
**  
Summary:**

Para chara Vocaloid disuruh oleh Master untuk sekolah. Bagaimana kisah mereka saat bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baru disekolah mereka? Don't like don't read!

**~(^o^~)Vocaloid(~^o^)~**

* * *

Mari kita lihat sang tokoh utama untuk chapie ini, Shion Akaito, yang sedang termenung di teras rumahnya...

"BAkaito! Kalau lo udah pulang buruan masuk!" teriak Miku dari dalam.

"Miku-chan, gue ada disini..." jawab Kaito asal nyambung. Padahal yang dimaksud Miku itu Akaito.

"Gue bukan manggil elu baka-blue-ice! Tapi adek lo yang serba merah itu..." jawab Miku sambil menunjuk ke arah teras rumahnya. Akaito yang merasa terpenggal, *author disepak* maksudnya terpanggil, segera masuk kedalam.

"Berisik lo baka-negi..." umpat Akaito dengan suara cukup keras. Dan itu semua sudah cukup untuk membuat sang baka-negi *author dicincang Miku* mengeluarkan aura gelap. Dengan sigap Kaito langsung mengamankan es krimnya sebelum jadi korban kebrutalan Miku. (Kirain nahan Miku -.-) "Eh? Ke-Kenapa lo marah? Ta-Tadi gue gak sengaja ngomong gitu..." ucap Akaito takut-takut melihat Miku sudah mulai menggemertakan jari-jarinya sampai berbunyi.

-Skip-

"IQ lo itu berapa sih? Udah berapa kali gue bilang jangan pernah ngatain Miku dalam bentuk apapun!" bentak Kaiko sambil mengompres luka memar disekujur muka Akaito yang sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi. "Kalau orang itu sih, mau dihajar berapa kali juga gue gak peduli. Dia udah kebal gitu..." lanjut Kaiko lagi.

"Maksud lo gue?" tanya Kaito yang merasa dirinya sekarang menjadi sasaran.

"Kalau bukan lo siapa lagi? Len? Mikuo? Gak mungkin..." jawab Kaiko sambil melanjutkan mengompres muka Akaito.

" Lo itu mau ngompres gue atau ngemandiin gue sih? Airnya banyak banget..." teriak Akaito yang saat mukanya diguyur oleh Kaiko menggunakan gayung.

"Eh? Maaf salah... Gue kira tadi gue megang handuk..." ucap Kaiko seraya membungkukan badannya.

'Kenapa adek gue otaknya pada jongkok semua sih?' inner Kaito tanpa menyadari bahwa otaknya sudah bukan jongkok lagi, melainkan tiarap.

~Vocaloid~Vocaloid~Vocaloid~Vocaloid~

"Jadi, bagaimana? Lo sudah dapet fotonya?" tagih Shana pada Akaito.

"Hah? Foto apaan?" tanya Akaito blo'on padahal emang blo'on. *author disiram cabe

"Oh, jadi lo gak mau balikan sama Yuka? Oke deh..." ucap Shana sambil berlalu.

"Eh, tunggu! Gue lupa!" teriak Akaito sambil menahan Shana. "Kasih syarat lain aja... Gue gak sanggup melakukan itu!" ucap Akaito melas sambil tangannya mengelus paha Shana. Dan tentu saja Akaito sekarang berakhir ditempat sampah karena ditendang oleh Shana. Mencari kesempatan didalam kesempitan. -.-

"Lo minta bantuan sama orang lain aja deh... Jaa-nee!" teriak Shana seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa lalu langsung ngacir. Sekarang tinggalah Akaito sambil pundung ditempat sampah.

"Oi bocah merah, buruan kekelas! Mau ada diskusi tentang festival musim panas nanti..." teriak seseorang yang membuat mood Akaito malah semakin buruk. Perasaan lagi galau malah dipanggil bocah merah, mana yang manggil lebih bocah daripada dia.

"Lo kenapa sih hobi banget manggil gue bocah? Padahal lo sendiri lebih bocah daripada gue!" bentak Akaito pada bocah imut yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Tapi saya lebih pinta daripada kamu! Buktinya saya bisa lompat kelas 2 kali!" jawab sang bocah *author dilindes Yuu gara-gara manggil dia bocah mulu* sambil menunjukan ketiga jarinya.

"Hah? Mulut lo bilang dua, kenapa jarinya bilang tiga?" tanya Akaito.

"Saya cuma ngetes kamu aja. Ternyata kamu gak bodoh-bodoh amat. Nyahahaha~" tawa Yuu laknat sambil guling-guling. Kontan saja kemarahan Akaito tersulut sehingga dia langsung menjitak Yuu sampai benjol tiga tingkat.

"Rasain lo bocah pink!" ucap Akaito sambil mengelus tangannya karena tangannya tadi sempat meninju dinding sekolah sebelum mendarat dikepala Yuu. 'Kenapa gue sial mulu sih?' tanya Akaito pada dirinya sendiri sambil meniup tangannya.

-At class-

"Nah, sekarang kita tentukan para pemerannya..." ucap Gakupo sambil menunjuk nama para murid yang terpilih sebagai calon pemeran drama yang akan mereka pentaskan.

"Bagaimana kalau Yuka sama Akaito jadi pemeran utama?" usul Miku bodoh. Padahal dia sendiri tahu kalau Akaito dan Yuka saat ini sedang bertengkar.

"GUE KAGAK SUDI MAIN BARENG SAMA BOCAH MERAH ITU!" teriak seseorang dari luar kelas. Para murid yang berada dikelas itu langsung melongok keluar untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak itu.

"Yuka? Lo bukannya masih sakit?" tanya Shana pada Yuka.

"Gue cuma mastiin kalian gak ngasih gue peran yang aneh-aneh..." jawab Yuka "Lagian badan gue sudah membaik..." lanjut Yuka sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Kagak usah sampai segitunya. Ntar lo sakit lagi..." kata Shana sambil sweatdrop. Keheningan terjadi sesaat, tapi langsung ramai lagi karena terdengar suara tangisan yang sangat keras menuju ke kelas mereka.

"Siaga satu! Bencana akan datang!" teriak Gakupo pada semua murid dikelas itu. Semua murid -kecuali Tahlea, Miku dan kawan-kawan- langsung bersembunyi di bawah tempat duduk masing-masing, sementara sisanya -Tahlea, Miku dan kawan-kawan- hanya bengong karena tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Yu-Yuu, ada apa? Kenapa lo nangis?" tanya Tahlea sambil mengelus kepala Yuu yang benjol. (Kalau sudah tahu kepala benjol kenapa masih nanya?)

"Sobs... Ta-Tadi bocah merah itu menjitak kepala Yuu! Sobs..." jawab Yuu sambil menghapus air mata palsunya. Ya, dia hanya akting supaya para murid bersimpati padanya. Dasar licik. -_-

"APA!? KEMARI LO BOCAH MERAH SIALAN!" teriak Tahlea sambil mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya, sementara sang bocah laknat yang bernama Yuu sekarang hanya terkikik perlahan sambil berkata dalam hati 'Rasain...'

"A-Akaito... Se-Sebaiknya lo segera kesana..." ucap Miku gagap sambil mendorong tubuh Akaito ke depan.

"Lo pengen gue mati apa?" bentak Akaito sambil berusaha menahan dorongan Miku.

"Mending lo yang mati daripada gue yang mati..." ucap Len enteng yang langsung digeplak sama Rin. "Kenapa sih Rin?" tanya Len sambil mengelus pipinya yang menjadi korban tangan Rin.

"Meskipun dia itu baka, tapi dia tetap keluarga kita..." jawab Rin yang membuat Akaito terharu. "Dan juga pantas dijadikan pembantu..." Akaito batal terharu setelah mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Rin.

"KEMARI LO BOCAH MERAH! BERANI BANGET LO MELUKAI YUU!" teriak Tahlea lagi sambil memegang kerah leher Akaito lalu menyeretnya keluar kelas. "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEE!" teriak Akaito sambil tangannya mengais-ngais tanah berharap tangannya berhasil menahan tubuhnya yang diseret oleh Tahlea.

"Kelewatan banget lo Yuu. Akaito bisa mati tahu..." ucap Luka sambil mendatangi Yuu.

"Salah dia sendiri kenapa menjitak kepalaku..." jawab Yuu sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Tapi lo tetap aja kelewatan..." kata Luka sambil sweatdrop. "Kalau gitu lo yang jadi putrinya..."

"APA!? MUSTAHIL!" teriak seisi ruangan kelas itu -Kecuali Yuu, Luka, Gakupo serta Tahlea dan Akaito- Loh? Yang jadi putri kan Yuu, kenapa cowok yang lain malah ikutan teriak?

"Gue kagak sudi jadi pangerannya!" teriak Len sambil membuang muka. Lagian emang Len terpilih ya?

"Siapa yang nyuruh elu jadi pangerannya pisang? Ge-Er amat jadi manusia..." kata Gakupo sambil facepalm. "Lagian Yuu itu harus mendapatkan peran, dan juga dia tidak mau kalau disuruh memakai pakaian cowok..." lanjut Gakupo yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Yuu dan Luka.

"Gue bingung, sebenarnya gender lo itu apa sih?" tanya Len pada Yuu.

"Cowok..."

"Lalu kenapa lo gak suka pakai pakaian cowok?"

"Gak enak..."

Oke! Kedua jawaban itu sukses membuat Len jawsdrop. Alasan paling gak bermutu.

"Nih, gaun buat lo..." kata Gakupo sambil memberika sebuah gaun pada Yuu.

"GAUN AMULET FORTUNE MILIK HINAMORI AMU! AKU SUKA!" teriak Yuu childish sambil berlari keluar kelas. Para murid langsung sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu.

"Untung lo ngasih tuh gaun, jadinya dia kagak ribut kayak tahun kemarin..." kata Luka sambil mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu. Yuu langsung membentak Gakupo dan Luka karena dia dikasih peran cowok. Dan juga saat sudah dikasih peran cewek pakaiannya malah yang tidak dia suka sehingga keadaan kelas langsung seperti kapal perang.

"Sebenarnya itu saran dari Tahlea. Dan juga gaun itu dia yang membuatnya," jawab Gakupo. 'Tuh shotacon masih sempat-sempatan mengambil kesempatan...' inner Luka sambil sweatdrop. Kita skip saja keadaan ini, karena saat ini tokoh utama kita sedang disiksa oleh Tahlea.

"BERANI LO MELUKAI YUU LAGI GUE GANTUNG LO DI POHON BERINGIN DIHALAMAN BELAKANG DALAM KEADAAN TERBALIK!" teriak Tahlea setelah puas menyerang Akaito. Keadaan Akaito sekarang tak jauh beda dengan korban tabrak lari.

"Bunuh saja aku..." ucap Akaito pilu di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Kamu mau dibunuh? Kebetulan saya lagi bawa pisau..." tanya Yui sopan sambil menunjukan pisaunya.

"Gue masih pengen idup!" teriak Akaito. Tadi bilang bunuh saja, sekarang masih pengen hidup. Yang bener yang mana sih?

"Yah... Padahal saya pengen nyoba ngebunuh orang..." ucap Yui lesu sambil berlalu. Akaito sweatdrop.

"Nih kembar kagak ada yang beres apa? Kakaknya kagak beres, adiknya apa lagi..." ucap Akaito sambil berusaha bangkit dari singgasananya (Baca : tempat sampah) yang tadi dia gunakan untuk istirahat. (Akaito : ISTIRAHAT APAAN!? Gue disiksa Tahlea disana!) Namun baru saja dia mau bangun, tubuhnya terpaksa terkapar lagi gara-gara ada orang yang sedang membuang sampah ditempat dia sedang tiduran. "WOI! BUANG SAMPAH LIAT-LIAT!" teriak Akaito nyolot. Dan teriakan itu sukses membuat si pembuang sampah merinding.

"Lh-Lho? Pe-Perasaan disini ga-gak ada penunggunya deh..." ucap Aldi pada dirinya sendiri. "KABUUUUR!" teriak Aldi sambil melempar tempat sampah yang dia bawah ke tempat sampah besar tempat Akaito berada.

"WOI SE-piiip-! GUE BUNUH JUGA LO LAMA-LAMA!" teriak Akaito sambil menendang sampah yang ada disana sampai berantakan. Namun itu tindakan yang bodoh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Shion-san?" tanya Meiko-sensei yang kebetulan lewat disana.

"Ah, Meiko-sensei... Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa kok..." ucap Akaito sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bereskan semua ini dalam waktu lima menit atau kau akan sensei beri hukuman mengerjakan tugas sebanyak tiga puluh halaman..." ucap Meiko tanpa pikir panjang lalu pergi menuju kelas mereka, meninggalkan Akaito yang semaput karena hukuman yang tidak masuk akal.

"Bukan saatnya untuk semaput sekarang!" ucap Akaito pada dirinya sendiri lalu segera bekerja membereskan sampah yang tadi dia acak-acak.

-Skip-

"Pemerannya sudah ditentukan. Jadi pemeran pangeran adalah Kagamine Rin, pemeran putri Tsukiyomi Yuu, pemeran pelayan pribadi pangeran Kagamine Len dan Shion Kaito, pemeran pelayan pribadi putri Tahlea Scarlet dan , pemeran raja dan ratu Kamui Gakupo dan Megurine Luka, saingan putri Akita Neru, pemeran penjahatnya Shion Kaiko, Shion Akaito, Hatsune Miku dan Hatsune Mikuo. Membantah akan didenda 50.000 yen!" tegas Gakupo.

"Mulai besok kita latihan. Yang tidak datang jangan harap bisa keluar kelas sebelum pulang sekolah! Waktu kita hanya satu minggu, jadi kita harus berlatih yang serius!" tegas Luka menggantikan Gakupo.

"Oke, sekarang bu- Tunggu! Akaito mana? Padahal Tahlea sudah kembali sejak tadi..." tanya Gakupo sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sosok serba merah itu, tapi hasilnya ni-

"Gue kembali lagi!" teriak Akaito autis didepan kelas. Para murid langsung menutup hidung mereka begitu Akaito datang. Dia kan teriak, kok malah pada nutup hidung?

"Akaito, lo tadi berendam di truk sampah ya? Bau banget..." tanya Miku sambil mengibaskan tanganya tepat didepan hidungnya. 'Bego banget gue! Gue lupa tadi abis disiram sampah satu keranjang penuh...' inner Akaito sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"PULANG LO SEKARANG SEBELUM LO NGERACUNIN KAMI SEMUA!" teriak Luka sambil menendang Akaito. "Nih tas punya lo..." lanjut Luka sambil melempar tas tersebut tepat dikepala Akaito.

"KEJAM KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Akaito. Dan sepertinya Akaito melupakan misinya untuk mencari seseorang yang mau membantunya mencari manga Yaoi.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Gimana chapienya? Gaje kan? *ditendang readers**

**Ini ngetiknya sesuai pikiran yang terlintas tanpa pikir panjang lagi, soalnya mikir sebelum ngetik juga lupa mulu... -v-**

**Maaf law misalnya agak aneh... DX**

**Waktunya untuk...**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
